The Saiyamoon Dynasty
by Abielle-a-Miel
Summary: Tis a tale like Romeo & Juliet though surely nothing quite witnessed yet. There exists many worlds home to mystical lands, Where rivalry and resentments remain at hand. One side, is pure and gentle by talk. The other is powerful and feared where they stalk. But love may yet strive since opposites attract —though only fate can decide this fact. *Romance, Space-Opera, Fusion A/U*
1. Introduction

**(THIS IS BACK STORY. IF YOU HATE INTROS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS...)**

**Introduction**

Suspended amid an infinite bed of stars, meteors and asteroids was an extraordinary galaxy ripe with the many worlds of varied, sentient beings.

Notable among them was Planet Plant. Plant was a land of rock with terrains of sand. In spite of this, a community of advanced beings— the Tuffles — thrived and built large cities with large skyscrapers. They proved themselves capable, able to extract minerals from their planet's rich reserves for grand societies. So enviable was their way of life that a group of aliens known as the Saiyans arrived to inhabit it. The Saiyans were a violent race known for their exceptional power and cold personalities, thriving on fighting and subjugating others. Their physical strength intimidated the dwarf-sized Tuffles, yet the Tuffles' intelligence prevented their full domination. For years the Saiyans remained on Plant, growing in numbers and in might. The Saiyan leader, Vegeta was a strong warrior and after several battles was eventually successful in taking over. A little known secret was that the Saiyans possessed the ability to transform into massive great apes (known as Oozaru) at the sight of the full moon, the moon which was only ever visible every 40 years from Plant. Upon the great transformation, the Saiyans easily overpowered even the Tuffles' ability to outsmart them. For many decades, King Vegeta ruled all of Plant, renaming the planet to Vegeta after himself. Yet as a warring race, the King himself was frequently engaged with intergalactic conflict thus leading to his early demise. Ceding the throne was his son and namesake, Vegeta II. The new King Vegeta was like his father—harsh, selfish and proud. His kingdom was organized similarly, all Saiyans ranked by class based on their power levels at birth. Vegeta's inner circle included four high-rank warriors, hand-selected for their excellence and loyalty. The majority of the other Saiyans served as members of the Saiyan army and planet's defence.

Throughout space, there were many moons, as even planet Vegeta was host to at least two of them. Though most moons were simply vast, empty spaces, Earth's moon was different. On that particular moon was the extravagant kingdom known as the Silver Millennium. The Silver Millennium was an elegant and peaceful empire, home to an even more beautiful people known as the Moonites. At the centre of it all, at the edge of the Sea of Serenity was a palace of glass, home to the royal family. Queen Serenity presided over this kingdom for many years, devout in her role as overseer of the Earth and protector of a powerful jewel known as the Silver Crystal. Though she ruled nobly, fate would take a dire turn and the fair queen had fallen gravely ill. Once she had passed she left her only daughter, the once princess and new Neo-Queen (Usagi) Serenity to inherit the kingdom. Neo-Queen Serenity's court including her royal defenders, four pretty soldiers of love and justice, the Sailor Senshi. At her side was her love and Earth's king, Endymion. Guarding the farthest ends of the Moon Kingdom were the Outer Senshi—Saturn, Neptune and Uranus.

The two kingdoms existed independently, their extreme differences and relative distance causing them to seldom interact with the other beyond the exception of trade. It would not be until one faithful day, when the heirs to both thrones—Prince Vegeta III, referred to as Trunks as distinction from his father, and Princess Small Lady Serenity—would happen to cross paths. The fateful meeting would come to unfold an intertwining path: their lives as royals, lovers, and enemies connected by planet Earth and a shared destiny …

**Warning/Spoiler:**

This story aims to be true to the original series. Therefore it features profanity, character death, and some violence (not explicit).


	2. Chapter 1: Two Kingdoms

**Chapter 1: Two Kingdoms**

The small princess sat in the dressing room. She watched as the handmaidens brushed the Queen's hair: long tendrils of white gold cascading down her back like rays of sunshine. They fastened her hair into small buns, with slender ponytails suspended from them. The Queen turned, her clear gentle eyes falling on the princess. She smiled.

"Your turn, Small Lady."

The girl threw her short legs over the seat and landed on the floor. She then took her mother's place on the chair. As the handmaidens tended to her own hair, she flinched. It was painful. Her hair tangled, in spite of its soft look. She bit her lip, holding back tears as her mother's eyes remained on her.

The girl gave a desponded whimper. "Why isn't my hair like yours?"

The Queen laughed gently. "Because you love to play, and you're just a little girl, Small Lady."

"I don't want to be a little girl!" she whined. "I want to be an adult — a pretty lady like you!"

The Queen smiled softly. "Sweet daughter, be careful what you wish for. Adulthood holds many challenges. It isn't what it seems. Someday you will be an adult too, and a special person to this kingdom, but for now be happy as a child."

The girl didn't seem to hear as she turned her head away, wincing with every stroke of the brush. She stared tensely at the ceiling.

There came a knock on the door. Entering first was a beautiful woman with locks flowing well beyond her waist. At first glance she resembled the queen, but she was dressed in a sailor uniform.

"Venus," the Queen addressed her, concerned as she noticed her court's most faithful defender's hasty manner.

"It's the King, your Highness," Venus dipped her head slowly, and then continued, "he wishes to speak on important matters."

The Queen gave a knowing glance. "Yes. He may enter."

King Endymion came in swiftly, his dark cape flaring as he marched inside.

* * *

Though he loved the exhilaration he got from training, today it weighed on him. After all, he had been in the dojo for hours, so long in fact he had almost forgotten what outdoor air felt like. The boy regarded his two sparring partners dully, half-listening as his sensei, Spinachi, prepped them for another round. The others stood trembling slightly, fists out, knees bending into their fighting stances.

He got into his.

Suddenly, trumpets sounded. Visible through the dojo's walls of glass, was a grand procession of muscular, dark haired men dressed in glistening black armour with protruding bronzed shoulder pads. Leading them was a short man in white armour and red shoulder pads, his face surly and aloof. He marched with a confident air, a gloved hand planted on his hip, blue cape billowing and long Saiyan tail wagging behind him. He was their king. The men slowed their march as the King's eyes fell lazily on the boy, his small body and blue uniform obvious and distinct against all others.

_"Hajime!_ Fight!" bellowed Spinachi.

The boy's sparring partners sailed forth on command. The boy ducked, lavender locks swaying as he dodged a fist to the face. He countered with a spinning kick which sent them both flying. He landed calmly on the ground. After giving a quick bow to their unconscious bodies, he turned his head swiftly, eyes searching for the king and his entourage.

"Papa!" The boy called excitedly, plunging through the doors of the gym, and rounding a corner, boots tapping against stone floors as he met the King's side. "Papa, did you see? I knocked Kabu and Tomato out!"

The King looked disinterested. "And so you should. Nothing to be so excited about. They're hardly competition for a Saiyan with royal blood."

The young boy looked dismayed. "But…"

"Do you know how many Saibamen I destroyed by the time I was your age?' the King asked.

The boy sighed. "Ten."

"TEN." the King answered snappishly, as though the child hadn't already said so. "Now when you've killed at least _twice_ that amount, then you will have something to celebrate."

As the group walked they passed a man, his teenaged son and a young boy. They all looked alike: lean with thick waves of spiky hair and large expressive eyes. They regarded the King with reverence as they bowed their heads.

"King Vegeta—Prince Trunks," The man uttered.

"Kakarot," the King grunted in return. As they passed he noticed his son's eyes lighting up like stars as they met the other little boy's. The King frowned. "You should be ashamed to be associating with lower class-men like them."

"But Goten's my friend, Papa," the boy, Prince Trunks, chirped.

"Goten? Pathetic. Their father doesn't even have them embrace their true Saiyan names."

The King groaned, weary of furthering their discussion. Finally reaching his destination, the fortress' headquarters, he spoke without looking down to meet his son's gaze. The others behind the King watched impatiently.

"I have important matters to attend to. Bother your mother instead."

With a pout, the young prince folded his arms, turned and stomped away.

* * *

Queen Serenity waited until Chibiusa exited the room, accompanied by her guardian Diana for her daily lessons, as was routine. The Queen closed the door softly behind her before turning to her husband and the four guardians of her court: the mystical Mars, the intelligent Mercury, the powerful Jupiter and the valiant Venus.

"I don't want to discuss it in front of her. She worries easily, it seems," she sighed.

"It's only fair. We must protect the dreams of children," Venus responded respectfully.

King Endymion was stern, his deep indigo eyes narrowed with focus. "Well as we were saying, regarding the latest developments—the Saiyans are a growing problem, I fear."

"What happens if we take no action?" asked Jupiter.

Serenity gave a forced smile. "They are certainly an aggressive, ruthless people, but we do trade with them. I believe at this time there is no danger."

"But do we need to trade with them?" inquired Mercury, her mind analysing the situation, "Beyond minerals and armour, what really prevents us from cutting them off entirely?"

"Have you forgotten?" Endymion answered on Serenity's behalf. "The Tuffles, the people that dominated that planet prior to the Saiyan take-over still hold a lot of the valuable technology we also prize. We can not deal with them without going through the Saiyans."

Mars looked tense as she listened, leg rattling anxiously and her fists balled as though held hostage to a forced silence. She finally spoke.

"With all due respect, you realise that the stability of the universe rests on whether we can maintain peace with them. Even the serene Namekians, a people like ourselves in temperament and philosophy, have reported hostility at the hands of their king. We have every reason to stand against them."

Serenity pursed her lips, weary of Mars' unpredictability and temper. "Your point is duly noted. We have never had a problem with them. As such, I insist we hold off on any rash decisions."

"Queen Serenity!" the other Senshi cried in unison, seeming to side with Mars more than their treasured ruler.

"My decision is final," said Serenity.

"Understood, your Highness. Please accept our sincerest apologies," Venus answered quickly on their behalf. The sailor-suited soldiers took this as their cue to exit. Venus sighed, looking solemn as she whispered worriedly under her breath, "I just hope you aren't making a terrible mistake."

* * *

Hearty laughter echoed throughout the chambers, mugs of amber-coloured ale knocking against the table. Around the table sat Raditz, a brash and abrasive Saiyan with very long spiky hair; Bardock, Raditz' father and a formerly low-ranking warrior-turned-elite due to his record of loyalty, calm demeanour and unique smarts; and, Broly, one who easily entered the King's inner-circle, despite being one of few words, could be provoked into unleashing a violent rage potentially lethal given his unsurpassed power. At the head of the table was King Vegeta, sitting bolt upright but cool, conceited and collected. His right-hand man, General Nappa sat literally beside him on his right, his trademark wire-thin moustache framing his smirk.

"'Please don't!'—Ha!" mocked Raditz. "It's the sound I love the most—the sounds of hearing them _beg and suffer_."

"And—and the look on their faces!" Nappa added, his words rasps between bouts of deep laughter. "We smashed them real good. We showed them the true might of a Saiyan."

Vegeta leered, pleased with the work of his crew and elated by the success of their latest conquest.

"Excellent work. It seems we've managed to grasp a fair bit of territory in a short span of time. Those who dare challenge us are quickly coming to see who the strongest in the universe are."

The men nodded with approval.

"Who's next Vegeta? What do ya say we take on the Earthlings next?" joked Raditz, raising his mug as if to toast with him.

The King scowled deeply, his eyes narrowing. He didn't take kindly to the sudden absence of formalities.

"What's wrong?" belched Raditz, his cheeks flushed and grin dopier than ever. "Don't want to attack your woman's planet?"

Within a blink of an eye, Vegeta's arm rocketed forth; a single hand latched around Raditz' neck and formed a tight grip. The long-haired Saiyan spluttered instantly.

"I think you had too much to drink, Raditz. Don't you think?" Vegeta growled. Raditz's panic-stricken face began turning a purple colour. "I think you've forgotten which lines to not cross."

"He didn't mean it, your Majesty," Bardock said suddenly, a hint of alarm crossing his face.

Vegeta's head twisted towards him, eyes murderous.

"Is that pity I see in your eyes? You know what pity is synonymous with? Weakness. What use is that in this army, Bardock?"

"It's useless, your Majesty," croaked Bardock.

"And if you're weak and useless what's your life worth, Bardock?"

"Nothing, your Majesty," Bardock muttered, his face quickly pulling into an expressionless mask. "Forgive my interference."

The others watched on with silent indifference.

Vegeta's focus returned to Raditz whose eyes bulged, strange gurgling noises emitting from his mouth as he grasped onto Vegeta's neck-wielding arm in desperation. Vegeta's lips tugged into a grin which could only be interpreted as sadistic gratification. Finally, the King loosened his grip and Raditz let out frantic gasps, hands on his throat, fighting for the long-anticipated blessing of air to reach his lungs.

"I like you, Raditz," Vegeta finished, crossing his arms as he returned to sit at his throne. "I would hate to have to kill you."

"I-I'm sorry—It'll n-never happen again!" Raditz heaved, clumsily retaking his seat.

The room remained in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, before finally, Nappa cleared his throat to speak next. "So what about the Silver Millennium?"

Vegeta snorted as though told an amusing joke before taking a short swig from his mug.

"Are you referring to that kingdom on the Earth's moon?" Bardock inquired, stroking his chin. Nappa nodded with a cool smirk, his hand rubbing unthinkingly at his bald head.

"The Moonites are a weak, inferior race," said Vegeta, "but their technology and jewels make them important for trade. Otherwise, who cares about a pathetic piece of space rock? It's not even an actual planet."

"But what about the Silver Crystal?" asked Nappa.

Vegeta seemed thoughtful, taking a moment before responding. "My priorities are elsewhere."

"But you know they are against the way we do things," Nappa warned.

Vegeta gave a knowing look but was firm in his stance.

"As long as they don't get in our way, everything will be fine."


	3. Chapter 2: Bunny

**Chapter 2: Bunny**

Trunks skulked into the room, his head hanging low and shoulders slumped. A woman sat at the seat of a computer, keys click-clacking with every tap of a key. Trunks gaped at the back of her head, waiting to see if she would notice his presence. When she didn't react, he moaned. She twirled around with a gasp, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Trunks, sweetie!" She rose with haste and approached, falling to her knees before him. "Oh, I didn't even hear you come in!"

Trunks sighed once more. She frowned, tenderly cupping his small face in her hands.

"What happened? You look upset."

"Mama…" Trunks murmured. His eyes were glassy though he refused to cry.

"Is it Daddy again?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she pulled him in close and hugged him. "I don't understand that man, honestly. I can understand with me—but _his own son_…"

"Mama, does Papa not want me?" Trunks asked. His lower lip quivered. "Is he ashamed of me?"

His mother pulled away from him. She gripped him firmly by the shoulders, her expression stern. "He's not. Your father doesn't know how to express his feelings. Saiyans are…well…" She trailed off uncertain how to put her thoughts into words.

"Why does he ignore me?" Trunks could no longer stop the tears from falling. His mother gave him a pained look, wiping gently at his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Trunks, no matter what your father does or what anyone says, never _ever_ think for a moment that you aren't wanted or loved. Understand?"

Trunks remained silent, staring at his feet through misted eyes. He gave a slight nod.

There came the abrupt swoosh of a sliding door.

"Lady Bulma," an armour-clad woman appeared. "The conference will begin any minute now."

Trunks' mother nodded affirmably, allowing the woman to excuse herself. Bulma gave Trunks a little pat on the head before she stood to gather some things. She gave herself a look in the mirror as she fussed with her hair which extended just past her shoulders into blue-green waves.

"Well, I best get going. What do you think, Trunks — does your mom look pretty?"

Trunks gave a tiny smile, extending his arm out to give her a "thumbs up".

Feeling finally satisfied she bent over, pecking him on the cheek (though she didn't see him screw up his face and wipe it away) and proceeded to the door.

"Take care and don't get into trouble."

Trunks waved at her, but he didn't respond.

* * *

Finally free from the guarded eyes around him, Trunks decided he wanted an escape. He discarded his princely armour on the ground, settling for the comfort of his favourite green gi. Once the way was clear, he tiptoed through empty corridors, and escaped the confines of the fortress. He stalked the grounds in search of his only friend. The boy's family lived in separate quarters of the compound, an area reserved squarely for the lower-class warriors. As Trunks happened upon the familiar row of rock-carved dwellings, he recognized the tall elder son of the household, Daikon. He knew that Daikon, like his friend, often went by an Earth name—Gohan. It was rarely spoken about, as it was a shame to disclose inter-marriage; that either son was a half-human Earthling. What made the boys so willing to be different from other hybrid Saiyans was their courageous father, Kakarot, who refused to be ashamed.

Trunks' own mother was an Earthling too. Thanks to her, he inherited pale purple hair unlike the usual black of a full-blooded Saiyan. It was the kingdom's scandalous non-secret secret that their own king was engaged in hypocrisy at its finest by marrying an Earthling. But none dare question it. Trunks was young and never understood. What he did know all too well was the feeling of judging eyes wherever he went as both his father's pride and shame. The only one who seemed to see Trunks as he was was his best friend. To most, the boy was known as "Taro"; to him he was simply "Goten".

"I'm back!" There came the cheerful, high-pitched voice of the young boy, a massive pile of lumber over his shoulder. He stopped at the door where Daikon stood, and dropped the pile to the ground. Daikon smiled, greeting him. He rubbed a hand through his little brother's hair teasingly before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Goten shouted after him.

"I have to report to the base camp for duty. See you tonight." He waved and Goten waved back, and then he was gone.

Trunks grinned.

_"Goten!"_

Goten looked around. "Trunks? Is that you? Where are you?"

_"Over here!"_ Trunks said in a loud whisper. He hid among some ferns, trying to avoid attention from others that may pass. Once Goten finally saw, he ran over, ducked, and crawled to Trunks' side.

"Oh, hi. I was helping Mother gather firewood."

Trunks smirked, "Are you done? Let's go play."

Goten nodded eagerly. "Okay."

Instantly, the two boys took off, soaring high into the air. They found themselves a lonely field behind the cement ruins of old Tuffle buildings. They busied themselves with mild chatter and several rounds of play fighting. As usual, Trunks won (often by using his cleverness to trick the naïve and good-natured Goten). Though these activities were fun, the pair quickly grew bored. They sat with their faces buried in their hands, cross-legged, brainstorming with little success new things to do. At last, a grin came to Trunks' face.

"Hey! Let's go to Earth!"

Goten frowned. "Earth? Oh, I don't know, Trunks..."

Goten was weary of the idea. Earth had once been under the rule of Goten's late grandfather, the Ox King. His mother, a princess and daughter of the Ox King, was exiled for her Saiyan marriage. As such, Goten was prohibited from being there himself. Nonetheless, the boys, set on adventure, would visit Earth in secret; they liked to show off the to the Earthlings, throwing ki blasts and flying at the speed of light. To the children it was hilarious to see Earthlings' terrified reactions and they would marvel at their frailty. But the last time they had dared to visit, they created too much of a disturbance. As such, the boys were scolded by their families.

"Aw, come on. If we're careful, no one will even notice," Trunks said insistently.

Goten didn't respond, but he still seemed uncertain.

"Ok, fine." Trunks sighed. "If anything happens I'll take full responsibility."

Goten beamed. "Promise?"

Trunks gave a definite nod. With that the boys were off again, nearing one of the many Saiyan base camps. Knowing the precise ins and outs of the guards on duty, they were quietly able to find a row of abandoned space pods. They pushed one through the dirt until they found an empty clearing. They hopped in with Trunks at the controls. In a flash, the boys were hurdling through space until they neared the planet, a ball of brilliant blues and green. They zoomed straight forward twirling through Earth's atmosphere.

"Ack!"

The pod came to land with an awkward slump. Trunks apologized for his shaky landing as Goten shook his head, stumbling out dizzily. With both feet on the ground, they noticed they were in a wooded area. They admired the grass, fluttering butterflies, leaping squirrels and deer, all complimented by the big blue sky.

"Wah! Amazing!" Goten breathed.

"Yeah, it's nothing like home," Trunks said, recalling the enduring red sky of their planet "Why would our mothers ever leave a place like this?"

Once over their amazement, they continued to play. First was a game of tag through the forest. Then they played around the lake, skidding stones across its shallow waters and chasing ducks. Soon they found themselves on the ground, laughing until tears fell.

"Hey, Goten," Trunks said after catching his breath, sitting up. "Why don't we play Hide-And-Seek?"

Goten pouted. "Only if _you_ hide this time. When I hide you always look."

Trunks shook his head adamantly. "Do not! You just pick bad hiding places."

"I saw you! You had your fingers open—like this," Goten preceded to demonstrate with his hands over his eyes, imitating Trunks looking through his fingers.

"Okay, fine. I won't look. See, I'll even turn around," Trunks turned his back to Goten. "And I'll count to ten."

Goten leaped to his feet, set to run. "Fifteen! And promise you won't peek!"

"_Promise_," Trunks shouted, waving his hand dismissively. "So I'm counting now! 1…2…"

"Okay—Hiding."

Trunks sighed, not even bothering to count past 8 when he opened his eyes. He spun around, scanning the area for his friend. He hovered into the air, trying to get a broader view. Still he saw nothing. He decided to look on foot, dashing between trees, and parting blades of grass. Short of giving up, Trunks happened upon a dense strip of forest.

"Wow. This is such a good spot. I wonder if he's here."

He marched through the thicket, parting more grass, revealing a hedge of stone covered in moss and an overgrowth of leaves, twigs and fallen branches. The limbs of the trees, donned an overhang of foliage like a canopy of green, gold and brown. It was the perfect place.

But there was no sign of Goten.

"Ugh, where is he?" Trunks folded his arms, despairingly collapsing onto a mound of dirt. "Well, I guess I could hide here after. He'd never find me for sure."

"_Cha-la, head-cha-la…nana-na la-la-la-laaa,"_

Trunks' ears piqued, hearing a voice emanating through the bushes. He wondered if it was Goten, though the voice sounded softer. He bounded towards it, his hands pulling at the branches. In the distance was an open meadow. Trunks craned his neck. The singing was clearer than ever.

"_Fighting evil by moonlight…winning love by daylight …"_

The person skipped into full view. It was a girl like none he had ever known on his planet. She was small and graceful, her arms and legs slender as opposed to stocky. Her hair was cotton candy pink and styled into cone-shaped buns and pigtails. As she strolled on, taking in the scenery, she smiled gently. She picked at a single flower, adding them to the cluster already in her hand. She pressed them against her nose and sniffed. Trunks felt a mild blush creep to his face.

The girl leapt to her feet and circled around suddenly. She seemed to be making her way towards the bushes, towards him. Trunks scrambled nervously. His back against a large tree, he ducked, trying with great effort to disguise himself between the leaves and branches. He held his breath, shutting his eyes as he waited. Minutes seemed to pass. There was a deafening silence, save for the occasional call of a bird. Trunks opened his eyes, cocking his head forward to peer out. He gave a small sigh, feeling relieved—until he heard the rustling of grass. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when out of the blue, a branch snapped. Tumbling to the ground in front of him was the girl. A shower of flowers, the ones she had been holding, rained down around them.

"Ow! I tripped," she whined. The girl rubbed her head tenderly as she lifted herself to her knees. Trunks stared confusedly. Seeming to feel his eyes on her, she turned and stared back, recoiling with surprise. She gasped. "Someone's here? Oh, h_ow embarrassing_."

For a moment, Trunks was silent. The seemingly graceful girl was a total klutz. She sat looking flustered: the big red bow of her blue sailor uniform lopsided, her face speckled with dirt and her once perfect hair now tangled with leaves and twigs. After finally realising what happened, Trunks snickered loudly. She didn't seem so amused.

"It's not funny, I could be hurt!" she cried, giving him a reproachful glare.

"But you're _not,_" Trunks sneered. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you doing anyway? Are you lost or something?" she demanded. They were in a very secluded part of the woods. "Where's your mama? Or daddy?"

Trunks thought for a moment. He was just a little kid, and so was she. But he was no average kid. He was a prince_ — _a Saiyan prince_. _

"I ran away," he answered smugly, crossing his arms.

"Really?" The girl looked amazed. Not taking care about dirtying her clothes in the grass and soil, she shuffled closer.

Trunks gave a single nod.

"Well, _I'm hiding_." She winked, then pressed a finger to her lips, making a "shushing" motion.

Trunks looked around strangely, wondering who she could be hiding from. He then guiltily remembered Goten. He gulped, but decided not to pay the thought any mind.

"Oh, I'm hiding too," Trunks lied quickly. "No one will find you here. This is the best spot."

The girl bobbed her head in agreement, fiddling with the folds in her skirt. "How old are you anyway?" she asked, her voice dropping to a low whisper.

"I'm eight," Trunks whispered proudly, gesturing with all fingers on his left hand and three fingers on his right.

"Me too!" the girl exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. The two seemed to fall into a prolonged staring session, both examining the other as two children who were curious, nothing more than strangers yet desperately eager for familiarity. Trunks' eyes grew large as she leaned in closer, her face inches from his. Her eyes were dazzling like rubies. Everyone he knew had dark eyes. The only exceptions were his blue eyes, like his Earthling mother. He felt the blush return.

"Er, w-what's your name?" Trunks stammered, pulling back slightly. "I'm Trunks."

The girl looked suddenly shy. "Um, I…my real name is a little embarrassing but…you can call me Chibiusa,"

"Chee-be-ooo-sa," Trunks knitted his brow confusedly. "Wha?"

Her cheeks tinged pink. "My mama's nickname is _Usagi_. I'm _Chibi Usagi_. So _Chibi-usa_."

Trunks finally understood, blushing deeper in response. He watched her tiny hands as they reached out to grab his. They were soft. She rose to a stand, gently tugging him upwards. Trunks stood shakily. She truly was little, as the top of her head met only at the end of his nose. She really did resemble a small bunny.

"Hey, you're all alone, right? Let's play!" Chibiusa said.

_Play?_ Trunks never played with girls. In fact, he rarely played with anyone other than Goten. He grinned eagerly at the thought of a new experience. Suddenly, Chibiusa's face paled and she dropped his hands violently like burning hot coals.

"You have a tail!" she shrieked, leaping back in horror.

Trunks was confused, whirling around in vain to regard his own backside. "Uh, yeah?"

"Is it real?"

"Of course it is."

"_Why_ do you have a tail?" Chibiusa squealed, her stare reflecting a mixed combination of intrigue and disgust.

"Why don't _you_ have one?" he quipped, hands on his hips. "My tail is awesome!"

"People don't have tails!" Chibiusa's brows created a deep furrow at the centre of her face; eyes squinted as though taking offence to the question. "Ordinary boys _shouldn't_ have tails."

Trunks smirked. "Well, I'm no _ordinary_ boy." He then turned, tilting his head towards a log of a fallen tree that lay near to them. Chibiusa followed his line of sights, and saw it as well. She watched as he lifted the enormous log without effort, its weight and girth enough to shame a great elephant. With a smile larger than ever, Trunks pushed through the brush, positioning himself towards the empty meadow.

He gathered his strength…

_"Hyah!" _

He threw it.

Chibiusa gasped, her mouth lulling open as the chunk of wood disappeared into the sky and landed somewhere in the distance, a faraway "thump" sound sending birds scattering and clouds of dust flying.

"Whoa! You're really, really strong!" she exclaimed.

"Yup," Trunks dusted his hands off onto his clothes before planting them on his hips once more. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them he faltered slightly noting the look of admiration in her eyes. He felt a weird lurch in his chest.

"Hey!"

Trunks averted his gaze and Chibiusa spun on her heels. Goten's head was poking through the other side of the bushes.

"G-Goten," Trunks stammered weakly.

"You were taking forever to find me so I came to find you. Why the heck are you throwing trees?"

Trunks didn't respond as Goten noticed Chibiusa. They stared confusedly at each other.

_"Small Lady! Where are you?"_ a girl's faraway voice could be heard screaming. A look of panic crossed the pink-haired girl's face.

"Uh oh—I have to go," she swerved around, breaking into a run. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she smiled at Trunks. "Come back and play with me again, okay?"

Trunks didn't speak, watching with astonishment as Chibiusa climbed through the bushes and darted out of sight.

Goten scratched his forehead. "What kind of person is that?"

Trunks was quiet for a moment, awestruck. He gave a wide grin.

"A rabbit."


	4. Chapter 3: Monkey

**Chapter 3: Monkey**

Chibiusa lay sprawled across her bed, crayons strewn among linens, a marker in her hand gliding in smooth strokes along a sheet of paper. She paused, giving it an intent look. She clutched the paper to her chest and rolled onto her back, gaping dreamily at the roof of the four-poster bed, curtains of pink and white silk draping around her.

_"Trunks…"_

The Princess didn't know many boys. She hadn't really thought much of them. Her thoughts were usually of ice skating and mythical creatures. She dreamed of growing up and becoming an elegant lady and marrying a handsome prince with a grand love story to rival her own parents. But that was a fantasy. She never really knew what it could really feel like to _like-like_ someone...

And then she met _him_.

Even though Chibiusa visited Earth more times, she didn't see that boy again. _Though she hoped._

It finally happened on her third visit. As promised Trunks returned to that same spot in the woods under the canopy of leaves. She wasn't sure what it was about him she found so fascinating. He wasn't charming or princely at all. He was a weird boy, given his strange ability to fly, his wild attitude, and the way he often liked to brag about himself and tease her. Of course, she teased him back, elated when she successfully tricked him. He would pretend to be annoyed, but then he would burst into laughter. The way his smile would stretch wide and light up his face, the way his eyes would narrow ever so slightly, vibrant and shining like a pristine ocean, and the way he'd regard the world with confidence…something about all of him was exciting.

The door creaked open. Peering through the crack was a tall, slender man, his deep indigo eyes gentle as it fell on her. Chibiusa crooked her head, then jumped.

"Daddy!"

"Small Lady, Diana is ready now."

"I can go to Earth, today?" Chibiusa was ready before he even answered, already on her feet and pulling on her shoes.

The King stealthily peered over her shoulder, noting her drawings left askew on the bed. "Only if you promise to behave yourself and remain in commoner form — meaning, _no magic._"

"Okay!" The small princess gave her father a hug, before turning and dashing out the door. "Bye-bye, Daddy!"

"Have fun," he muttered, his eyes still on the paper. He reached for it and looked. It was the crude sketch of a boy with purple hair hand-in-hand with a pink haired girl, unmistakably his daughter. The pair stood happily beneath a colourful rainbow. He saw strangely enough that the boy seemed to have a tail. Endymion blinked, scrunching up his nose, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. _A boy with a tail?_

_Could it be…?_

No.

Of course not.

Endymion scoffed, placing the paper where it had been left on the bed. His daughter truly had an active imagination, he reasoned. He left her room, closing the door quietly behind him. He strolled down the corridor. Though he was in a pleasant mood, for some reason, he couldn't shake the image of that boy in the picture.

"Your Highness," said Sailor Venus, noting the king's presence as he rounded the corner.

"Sailor Venus," he greeted, acknowledging her.

"Small Lady just went by. She's been quite cheerful lately."

"Yes,' He said. 'I want you to keep an eye on her from a distance. She will be paying a visit to Earth today."

Venus smiled sweetly, giving a short nod. "I understand she's been giving Diana a lot of trouble. She's hidden from her more than a few times."

Endymion nodded, "She's always been a bit of a handful, but I know we can count on the Senshi to keep a watchful eye."

Venus smiled. "I will do my best, your Highness." She bowed, and then she added, "I wonder what she's up to?"

Endymion looked stern, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

* * *

Diana was the Princess' closest friend, but even more than that she was her guardian charged with the duty of aiding and protecting her. Though she appeared to be a young girl like Chibiusa, with matching ruby eyes and small buns in her hair, she possessed the alternate form of a cat. Though most wouldn't be the wiser from first appearances, her sleek silvery tail gave way that she was no average girl.

Diana was silent as she followed the Princess, her eyes downcast. Her steps were sluggish as she thought of their last few visits to Earth. Small Lady was untamed, and she loved the adventure of being there. At times they would simply be playing together in the fields, but when it was time to return home the Princess would run away and avoid her. Other times the Princess said she was going to take a look at something and come right back, just an excuse so she could embrace the freedom. It was her way. But it seemed lately it happened more often and she would offer no explanation. Diana felt hurt. She always had faith when the princess said she would be right back, she wanted to trust her words, but she would then disappear and not return for hours.

"Small Lady," Diana said in a small voice, nervously running a hand through lilac bangs. "You're not going to run off again, are you?"

The princess looked taken aback by her question. "No," she answered slowly. "I won't."

Diana frowned. She was lying to her again. It was in these moments she felt their relationship wasn't a true friendship at all. In the end, she was only her aide. She was only in the way.

"Small Lady," she grasped for her hand and gripped it tightly. "Are we friends?"

"Of—of course," Chibiusa stammered.

"Then tell me where you've been going." Her eyes grew watery with her pleading gaze. Chibiusa was apprehensive, biting her lip while she merely offered a blank stare. Diana continued to press on. "I know it's important—_so tell me_. I promise I won't get in the way."

"It's a secret. You have to swear you won't tell anyone," she replied. Diana nodded. The Princess sighed deeply. 'There's someone I like."

Diana's eyes widened. "Really? Who is it?"

"I don't know," she smiled shly. "But I think I want to know."

Confused, she released the Princess' hands. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Diana. I have to go!"

Before she could respond, the Princess was gone. Diana sighed. Once again, abandoned. She decided she wasn't going to try and find her this time and settled on a spot under a tree for a long nap.

* * *

Chibiusa took off, darting behind tree and bush, racing through the large meadow until she came upon her usual hiding spot. She pushed back the leaves and crawled through. No one was there. She pouted inching towards the base of the tree and crossing her legs to sit. She moped.

"He isn't here again." She folded her arms and huffed at her bangs in frustration, "Is he going to come at all today?"

No sooner than she had spoken did she feel something drop onto her head. The thing fell, then another. Eventually whatever _it_ was; _it_ was raining down on her. She looked around and realised the things were moving. She shrieked.

_Worms!_

"GROSS!" She scrambled to her feet, slapping them off. She looked up to see where it was falling from, when suddenly someone hopped from the tree branch above, twirling as they landed agilely in front of her.

"Surprise!" Trunks yelled, his hands in the air and a grin on his face.

Chibiusa glowered, giving him a forceful shove. "Trunks! It was you? That was mean!"

Trunks cackled, his arms up and feigning hurt while she pummelled furiously as his shoulders, arms and head.

"Not funny!" Chibiusa shouted.

"But it must be if I'm laughing," Trunks teased, sticking his tongue out.

Once Chibiusa overcame Trunks' unconventional welcome, she too was laughing and responded by picking up the same worms and throwing them back at him. Soon they were chasing each other through the forest, their giggles ringing out through the trees. They were enjoying life and for that moment Chibiusa wondered if this was what her mother meant about adulthood worth waiting for. If this was what being a kid was she thought maybe she didn't want to grow up too soon after all.

The day was rapidly turning to dusk, and the pair finally gave way to relaxation at the edge of the lake, sharing stories and watching the sunset. Chibiusa looked down at her toes wiggling in the water and then looked at their reflections. She observed the way Trunks idly waved his tail, its movements distorted in the water. She remembered how weird the thing was in the beginning; however, now she found his tail somehow cute. She smiled. It reminded her of Diana. She wondered perhaps if he, like Diana, had another form. She wondered it, but wasn't prepared to ask.

* * *

"You know, you're definitely more like a monkey than a boy," Chibiusa said. "You hide in trees too."

Trunks raised his eyebrows. 'Well, you're more like a rabbit than a girl.' He then held his fingers behind his head, imitating the way the buns in her hair jutted out like rabbit ears.

Chibiusa stuck her tongue out. 'Well, I'd rather look like a bunny than a _monkey_.'

Chibiusa reached out and grabbed at his tail. He jerked away instinctively. Chibiusa smirked at discovering his weakness. Trunks, suddenly defensive, reacted instantly by giving a hard tug at her rabbit-ear buns. Chibiusa let out a short yelp as he pulled too hard, causing her hair to unravel and cascade to her shoulders in a thick mass of waves and curls. Chibiusa stared blankly, her face reddening with embarrassment. Trunks stared back nervously, feeling like somehow he had gone too far. Strangely that weird lurch in his chest came again, as he watched her, observing the way her hair curled into tiny ringlets at her cheeks, highlighting her face in a way that reminded him she _really_ was a girl. He turned bright red.

"U-Um…" Trunks wanted to apologize, but the words wouldn't come.

Chibiusa tensed, her body suddenly aglow with her flaring white-hot aura. Something materialized in her hands, forming into what looked like a wand with a jewel encrusted heart at its end. She aimed it at him.

_"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"_

Beads of energy, twinkling pink and white stars struck his face, prickling at his skin.

'Hey!' He winced, his hands covering his head as he faltered back, before finally ducking all together to avoid it. Trunks looked up and saw her gaping at her wand, then at him, a look of shock and humiliation on her face. He saw shining at the centre of her forehead a mark the shape of a crescent moon. He held out his finger shakily, pointing to it.

"Th-That—"

She didn't let him finish before she turned and ran, disappearing like a baby deer through tall blades of grass.

* * *

Trunks trudged through dense weeds, his footsteps heavy, his boots sodden with every step though thick mud. It was getting progressively darker, the sky's orange turning into a dark blue. The days on Earth were so short. He moaned, weary of searching for her, stomach growling with hunger and head throbbing. It felt like he had looked everywhere. Everywhere except… he thought for a moment, realisation hitting him. He broke into a run, gliding through the fields, levitating upwards, crawling over a cluster of rocks until he came to their original meeting spot.

There was Chibiusa, her knees to her chin, hunched over and curled into a ball. Her cheeks were wet.

* * *

Chibiusa brought her head up suddenly, watching him appear with hands on his hips.

"Found you," Trunks exclaimed. "You know you can't hide from me here." He stomped over and sat across form her.

"Maybe I wanted you to find me," she murmured, her head bowed as she looked bashfully at her feet. "I'm sorry I attacked you."

"Heh. It didn't hurt at all," Trunks boasted. When she didn't speak, he scratched his head, a sheepish grin on his face. "Er, sorry for messing up your hair. You're…um…it's pretty," Trunks' face turned scarlet and he didn't look at her as he continued, "So don't be mad, okay?"

Chibiusa was stunned. Trunks didn't know what _really_ troubled her. She was ashamed because she had let her emotions get the best of her and used her powers on Earth against another. She wasn't allowed to use them that way. She also risked revealing her identity. But it was true she was also self-conscious about her looks. No one really called her pretty. Her parents and the Senshi did at times…but they _had_ to say it. Coming from this person, it meant so much more. He was kind. She didn't expect it.

Her chest grew warm. She liked him. She _really_ liked him.

Chibiusa looked up to find he was already looking at her. Their eyes locked.

"You're not like the other Earthlings," he asked suddenly. "Where are you really from?"

Chibiusa felt her heart reel in her chest. _He figured it out._ She wondered for a moment if she should tell the truth. Would he understand? After all, if his tail and strength were of any indication, he wasn't an average Earthling either. Furthermore, he was her friend. In spite of royal protocol, he deserved to know.

"Can you keep a secret?" Chibiusa whispered.

Trunks bobbed his purple head. He leaned in close to her. "Uh huh—tell me."

Chibiusa averted her gaze upwards then pointed at the bright, brilliantly shining orb now visible in the blackened sky, her home—the Moon.

"That's where I'm from."

Trunks followed her arm to see. Chibiusa watched as he stared in a daze: his lips parted, transfixed with the Full Moon's steady glow reflecting in his eyes. Chibiusa knitted her brows, slightly puzzled because he wasn't looking away. Something seemed off.

"Trunks?"

His body, silhouetted by the moonlight, tensed; his muscled chest and limbs pulsated. His light blue irises burned red until it glazed over, disappearing into the whites of his eyes. His mouth drew back into a sneer, revealing razor-sharp canine teeth. Chibiusa scampered back, her eyes wide as a deep growl escaped his lips. At last, Trunks' muscles swelled until his clothes tore at its seams, coarse brown hair sprouting and covering his entire body. The once small boy now stood as a 20-foot tall beast.

He threw back his head, his arms beat at his chest and he let out a deafening roar.

Chibiusa gave way to a ear-splitting scream.

_"A MONKEY?!"_


	5. Chapter 4: Moon Pride

**Chapter 4: Moon Pride**

The newly transformed giant ape thrashed about, his hairy arms flinging around wildly like the wrecking ball of a crane, trees hurdling to the ground and piles of earth crumbling in his wake. He lowered his eyes, blood-red and murderous as they regarded the pint-sized, pink-haired girl. Chibiusa squeaked and bolted through the woods wasting no time at making her escape. Nevertheless, her tiny legs struggled to outrun the ape's sweeping movements. Without warning, he spat out a great fireball, near singeing strands of her hair as she leapt and dived into a ditch. Her body shook furiously, tears dotting her eyes. _She was going to die._

What followed happened instantly—a beautiful woman sprang forth, her sheet of golden hair whirling behind her as she charged courageously at the beast, sword in hand. She brought it down with a single swipe. The ape gave an indignant howl. Chibiusa watched with horror, too shocked to speak as Sailor Venus subsequently landed unflinchingly to her feet. Venus turned hastily and pulled Chibiusa out from the ditch.

"V-Venus," Chibiusa murmured seeing in her hand the Sword of the Silver Crystal. "You killed him?"

Venus was stone-faced as she knelt beside her, her eyes still on the monster. The ape was suspended for the slightest moment in midair before he began to fall, his body shrinking speedily and hair receding before finally, he returned to his original form.

"You didn't—you couldn't—Venus? _Venus?_" Though Chibiusa began to wail, Venus refused to answer her. 'Please tell me—what did you _do_?'

Trunks' body landed on the ground with a dull thud. He lay in the dirt, skin bare, still, motionless…

"Trunks?" Chibiusa squealed frantically. _"Trunks!"_

"We have to get out of here—now," Venus said at last. She snatched the princess up by her waist, indifferent to her screaming and squirming as she ran and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The atmosphere was still as the smoke cleared. The large dome opening of the space ship slid back and the two men rose outward. They were met by two sailor-suited soldiers: one particularly tall, her face framed by a short pixie haircut, the other's hair medium-length waves of aquamarine. The two men followed as the women led them across the drawbridge over the Sea of Serenity, through the gates and into the Crystal Palace.

Guards and servants stopped in mid-motion. While the men walked they felt the looks of contempt on them, cast from all directions. Nonetheless, it didn't faze them, particularly the gruff, shorter one. He held his head up high, his tail thrashing with every defiant step and weighty cape catching the wind. Once they finally met the inner chambers, the two women entered in first.

Sitting in her throne was the Queen, her face pale. On either side of her were the inner Senshi.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune," the Queen said in a solemn tone.

"The King of Vegeta has arrived, your Highness," announced Uranus, giving a deep bow.

"He may enter," the Queen answered, her hands gripped anxiously at her chair handles.

Uranus and Neptune nodded sharply, unfurling their hands as the Saiyan king entered, behind him, his bald-headed right-hand man.

"King Vegeta, General Nappa," Serenity greeted shortly, visibly shaking as her eyes bore into the eyes of the dark-haired man whose face looked as lethal as hers. "It's been a while."

Vegeta looked unimpressed as his eyes darted from each Sailor Senshi before resting on the Queen.

"Well, well, Serenity. I see you still have your…_security…_at hand." He sneered with a great hint of cynicism.

The Queen frowned. "They never leave my side, Vegeta. I'm sure this is something of which even you must be aware."

Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms contemptuously. Nappa dittoed him, a derisive but dim-witted grin on his face.

"Don't be a stranger. Have a seat," Serenity offered coolly, gesturing towards an open armchair across from her. Vegeta gave it a cautious glance before taking a seat in it. They sat in a lingering silence, none seeming to be in the mood for any exchange of words. Serenity cleared her throat and broke the silence.

"Well, you wish to speak on the events of last week? Perhaps you've considered a suitable course of action?"

"Ha!" Vegeta leered. "You already know where I stand. What were you expecting otherwise? An apology?"

"An apology for the _near death_ of my daughter, our kingdom's princess and heir, would be _quite _a welcome gesture, Vegeta,"

"Never!" the king spat. "Your half-wit child is to blame for foolishly daring to cross _my_ son, the Saiyan Prince, heir to _our_ kingdom — on the night of a _full moon_, no less."

Serenity breathed in deeply, fighting to withhold her rage and maintain her calm. "I think it best not to stoop to name-calling, don't you think? I haven't an idea how they met, on _Earth_ of all places. The greatest mistake the Princess ever made was crossing paths with your _precious heir_, but to say the incident is entirely her fault is unfair—and outrageous."

"What is _outrageous_ to me is the fact that my son has been _robbed of his pride_—his tail cut off recklessly—at the hands of your guard. To add further insult, he was left to lie naked, cast aside as though he were trash! It's a despicable affront to his honour, to his very core as a Saiyan and his dignity as the Prince!"

"Please don't exaggerate. Once alerted, he was tended to by Endymion's Four Earthly Generals. By no means abandoned," Serenity retorted, reeling with anger. "As meaningful as his tail might be, you _cannot_ excuse the fact that he was _out of control_ and would have _murdered_ my child! For that I can not pretend to extend remorse to your son for a course of action that was necessary."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "The time has passed for sympathy and pittance from the likes of you. I demand compensation."

"Compensation? You can't be serious!" Serenity clutched at her gown with rigid fists. "How dare you make such a request in light of this situation?"

"So you refuse?"

"Absolutely! I absolutely refuse!"

"Well so be it then," Vegeta drew back his seat, coming to a stand. "The deal is off. Our empires will no longer continue amicable relations with each other."

"I wished for it to not come to this," Serenity gave a resigned sigh.

"If it must be so, then it must be so," Vegeta said.

"I pray henceforth that our people never cross paths," Serenity uttered tonelessly.

"_Do pray_," Vegeta jeered. "Good day to you." His final farewell dripped of false sincerity.

"And _you_." Serenity's eyes mirrored his contempt. "I will have the Senshi escort you out."

Vegeta glowered at her one last time before lashing his cape boldly and turning his head. "_No need_." He beckoned Nappa to follow, and the two were out the door — gone.

* * *

Bulma sat stiffly, a small teacup rattling in her shaking hands.

"Would you like more tea?" asked a woman, her dark eyes round with concern.

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Chi-Chi," Bulma said, looking as the woman placed the teapot on the table, before coming over and seating herself across from her.

The small house was silent, as they were the only present, and neither seemed eager to speak again first. At last, Chi-Chi took the chance.

"Goten… told me what happened." She began, cautious in her tone.

"I don't believe it," Bulma said. "Trunks was going to Earth for a while, at least three or four times. How could I not notice?"

"Well, Goten was with him one of the times. Know that I certainly punished him for his disobedience. I pray that the Crown will not hold it against him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bulma looked up suddenly. "This isn't Goten's fault. I know my son is to blame. He's a bright boy but he's always been trouble," she noticed Chi-Chi's face was flushed as though she had stopped breathing. Bulma placed down the cup, and reached for her hands. "Really, _don't worry_. I won't tell the King a word about Goten."

Chi-Chi nodded feebly, the colour slowly returning to her face. "Thank-you."

Bulma sighed, patting her hand tenderly. "You know you're my only friend in this kingdom. So…" she trailed off, her expression looking sad.

"How's the Prince?" Chi-Chi asked, uneasily shifting topics.

"Better," Bulma smiled slightly. "The trauma from the fall was serious. He hit his head so he doesn't remember anything that happened. Of course, either way while he's in that—_state_—he won't know what he's doing. I'm not sure if any of it is a good or a bad thing."

"Oh dear. I pray to never see a day when the boys turn into—well rumour has it, it's quite frightening."

Bulma gave a short nod. "I too hoped to never see it happen. The moons never show on this planet. Who knew the reversal was simply cutting off the tail? But he's completely traumatized. All he knows is that he has no tail and he won't…he won't stop crying."

"Goten's been upset also. He didn't want to tell me anything at first cause he feared getting in trouble. But hearing the news about his friend has made him quite sad."

"I'm worried about Trunks' future. Will the other Saiyans treat him badly now that he's even less like them? At least your boys still look—with the hair," Bulma lowered her head as she looked into her lap. For a moment, another awkward silence followed. Bulma tensely reached for her cup and took a sip.

"More tea?" Chi-Chi asked, again reaching for the teapot. Bulma sighed again and nodded, this time accepting the offer.

"Chi-Chi," Bulma said, watching as she poured. "I'm grateful to your son. Trunks doesn't recall ever meeting her at all, but thanks to Goten I now understand how he met the girl. I did some research as well. It seems her father, Kind Endymion, is also Earth's king."

Chi-Chi's face hardened and she cringed, jerking the teapot up abruptly.

"Chi-Chi! Be careful!" Bulma shrieked, barely missing a splash of the blistering hot liquid.

"S-Sorry!" Chi-Chi stammered as she sat bolt upright.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Bulma asked, concerned.

Chi-Chi looked lost in thought. "It's nothing."

* * *

Endymion brought the door to a close, his eyes downcast. Still gripping onto its handle, he lifted a weary hand to his brow, before running it through his dark hair. His wife rose from her seat suddenly, her hands clutched together anxiously. Endymion raised his head to her. He was stern for a moment, but next his lips formed a small smile.

"She's asleep," he said.

Serenity looked mildly relieved. "I see," She calmly strode to her seat and slouched into it. Endymion crossed the hallway and rested beside her. She continued, "Do you think she'll make it through the night?"

Endymion nodded. "Since contacting Helios I believe her nightmares will cease, eventually. His spells are powerful."

"The Saiyans…though they are real people, they're really like things of nightmares." Serenity admitted. "I don't want her to be afraid for the rest of her life because of this."

"She's strong," Endymion said, bringing his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Like her mother. She'll make it through. I'm sure of it." He then kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I trust your word. Your intuition has always been good. After all, it was thanks to you we sent Venus—_and_ with the Sword of the Silver Crystal. I could only imagine how things would've turned out if she weren't there."

Endymion gaped distractedly. "I want to know how she met him. What are the chances, really?" He recalled the Princess' sketch, and the purple-haired boy with the tail.

"An ill-fated meeting, certainly. _Beastly_ creatures they are," Serenity grumbled, recalling her earlier meeting with King Vegeta. She imagined a miniature-sized Vegeta bullying her daughter. Her frown deepened. "It's my fault for not realising the brutality of the Saiyans sooner—the Senshi were right about ending relations. I should have never doubted them."

"Now, don't be hard on yourself. There was no way of knowing any of this would happen."

"It's not just that, Endymion," Serenity regarded him, her eyes sad. "That planet—your sister...'

Endymion quickly avoided her gaze; he scowled, and deep lines formed around his mouth. "That's all in the past now. What matters now is my current family, wife and daughter, and my duty to Earth and the Moon."

Serenity knitted her brows. "Is it really alright that it turns out like this?"

"There isn't a choice, is there? Vegeta's a planet of apes. They're strong and rapidly becoming advanced, but they're still soulless, total barbarians."

"It cannot be helped." Serenity muttered in agreement. "We need to keep away from them at all costs. We must also be careful in sending our daughter to Earth unattended. It seems Diana cannot control her."

"Then it's decided." Endymion pulled her in close. "Don't worry about the Princess. Because of the spell those memories of it—_of that boy_—are no more. She will be back to her cheerful self again."

Serenity beamed. "I'm glad."


	6. Chapter 5: Day of Destiny

Chapter 5: Day of Destiny

It was a serene morning at the kingdom of the Silver Millennium. The four Sailor Senshi stood leisurely at the large pillars of the palace entrance. They watched as a slight, fair woman with black hair and a purple skirted sailor uniform exited from the castle gates with a young man behind her. It was Sailor Saturn. She exchanged a knowing look with the other Senshi as she passed. The man held his head low, looking gloomy. The pair walked until they disappeared across the bridge.

Sailor Jupiter gave a bemused glance at the others. "Another inquiry?"

"Our Small Lady is quite popular." said Venus. "The fourth one this week."

"Well she is of that age now," noted Mercury. "And she's growing quite well—beautifully, might I add."

"Ah, indeed she is. Though I feel she isn't quite ready yet," said Mars, brushing a hand through the bangs in her hair.

"Agreed. She is still so young at 16. Why rush to grow up?" Jupiter said giving a nod.

"Well, it isn't our choice to make," said Venus. "It's hers."

The Senshi watched again as this time King Endymion exited the palace, followed by Queen Serenity. Serenity waved kindly at the Senshi who all bowed and curtseyed politely. Endymion then left, presumably to Earth for his morning duties there while Serenity returned inside.

Mars glanced back at the others. "Endymion doesn't look too eager to send his daughter off does he?"

"Do you think he'll really marry off his only child so soon?" wondered Mercury.

"He knows she's too young," Venus said. "But I hear Helios might be a good contender in the future."

"Helios? The priest?" Jupiter's eyes widened. "He's interested in the Princess?"

Venus gave a small smile. "He is, but the question is, are those feelings returned?"

Mercury stroked her chin. "Well, I guess we'll know the answers soon. Tonight is the ball."

* * *

The young man was perched on the crook of a cliff overlooking the city. His chin was nestled in the palm of his hand. He watched in a daze, letting out a drawn-out sigh. There was a rustle of wind then a shadow of another washed over him. Still, he didn't bother to look up to see his guest.

"Trunks! There you are," the person shouted as he landed. He walked over to Trunks and knelt beside him. "What the hell are you doing all the way out here?"

Trunks slowly twisted his head, a faraway look in his eyes. "Oh, you're here, Goten?"

Goten frowned. "Of course I am. I only _flew across town_ looking for you. What's up with you?"

Trunks sighed again, not looking at him but in the distance. "Romana…"

Goten grimaced, scrunching up his nose. "Romana? Isn't that the General's daughter?"

Trunks gave a weak nod.

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You're not over her yet?"

Trunks shook his head slowly. Romana was an attractive girl with shining dark eyes and gleaming black hair razor-cut into a chin-length bob. She was strong, bold and proud, a reflection of her position as a high-rank Saiyan. Trunks had been pining over the girl for the last year and in spite of his royal status and multiple attempts to woe her; she wasn't the least bit interested in returning his feelings. Now, she was dating another. As such, Trunks was in a foul mood for days and Goten was tired of it.

"Ugh," Goten folded his arms. "I don't even know why you try with that girl. Her attitude is terrible."

Trunks shot him a glare. "There's nothing wrong with her. That's how high-rank girls are. I don't expect _you_ to understand,"

"What's there to understand?" Goten retorted. "She's just one girl. One girl who isn't interested in you. You need to move on."

Trunks turned his head away further, ignoring his friend in retaliation. Goten leered at him.

"Trunks," He called, but Trunks would not relent. Goten groaned, averting his gaze to the sky. It was the usual red colour, sprinkled with white and purple clouds. He wondered what could change the monotony of their current lives. What could possibly be distraction enough for his miserable friend? He grinned. "Hey," Goten on his hands and knees crawled over. "Trunks—let's go to Earth."

Trunks snapped his head around to look at him. His neck made an audible "crack".

"Earth?"

"Yeah, let's go," Goten repeated.

Trunks was stunned to silence. He hadn't been to the planet since his childhood. Even the sound of the name felt foreign.

Goten pressed. "Look, it's been a long time. You used to like it. So why don't we just go for a bit, have some fun like old times?"

Trunks sighed. "Old times, you say? What was that like?" He really couldn't remember those times. He knew he was at least seven or eight years old the last time he had been there. But why he never really went back, he wasn't sure. What he knew was the thought of Earth itself always left an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. "Er, Goten, aren't you exiled from Earth?" Trunks reminded him. He wondered to himself if that's why they stopped going back.

Goten frowned, "Don't use that excuse. It never stopped us back then. It's not like anyone knows who I am anyway,"

Trunks was still hesitant.

"You can visit your grandparents at least." Goten added. "So let's do it. Let's go."

Trunks' ears piqued at "grandparents". It had been a long time since he had seen them. He recalled that they were friendly, and he always enjoyed his visits with them. He felt some motivation arise.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

The lazy morning gave way to afternoon and the palace was alive with chatter and excitements for all were readying themselves for a great feast. That night was to be King Endymion's annual masquerade party in the Golden Kingdom on Earth, a territory that included many cities and towns. Though it was a yearly occurrence, this one was unique as Helios was a special guest of honour. He offered to host the party in his town of Elysion so that he may impress the Princess. Though it was true that she was too young to marry, a fact that was not lost on the King, Endymion wanted at least to grant his favoured of all suitors the opportunity to win her heart so that in two years when she was 18 they may be wed.

Queen Serenity looked up as King Endymion entered the dressing room. He wore a midnight black tuxedo, complete with a top hat.

"So how do I look?" he asked, giving a sly smirk. Over his eyes was an ominous white mask.

Serenity looked at him strangely before giving way to a laughing fit. "And what kind of look is this?" She snorted.

Endymion spun in place as he posed comically for his wife, black and red cape whirling about him.

"I am," he swished his cape with one hand and tilted the front of his hat with the other. "—Tuxedo Kamen!" He announced valiantly. Serenity giggled even harder, clapping her hands as though she were role-playing a fan.

"Wow! What an... _intriguing_ concept for a hero," she teased.

Endymion stroked his chin thoughtfully sensing sarcasm. "Hmm, is it that bad?"

At that moment the great double doors opened, and two young ladies entered. Small Lady Serenity was dressed prettily in a pale pink lace dress; her hair accented with white pearls and coifed into ringlets that hung freely at her waist. Behind her was Diana, who was dressed in a short puffy gown of violet. The King and Queen gaped in awe.

"Wow, beautiful," remarked Serenity, who strode over to clutch her daughters hands, then Diana's. Small Lady gave a frail smile as her father approached as well.

"Gorgeous—everyday looking more and more like her mother," he remarked, kissing her gently on the forehead, and then the Queen's. The Princess blushed as she stared down at her feet.

"Daddy…"

Endymion gave her a wink and made for the doors. "Well I must get going. I will see you tonight?"

The Princess nodded. "I'll be there." She looked at the Queen. "You'll be there too, right Mother?"

The Queen shook her head. "Well, not this time it seems. I have a pressing meeting with the Emperor of Kanassa. Seems they're interested in forging some alliances." She frowned.

Endymion gave a knowing glance, before heading out and the large double-doors shut audibly behind him. Small Lady sighed. She looked sternly at her mother as though she had been waiting for a while to speak in confidence. The Queen noticed and offered a cautious smile.

"What's the matter, Small Lady?"

The Princess sighed for a second time. "Mother, do you think I'm ready to meet him?"

The Queen cupped her face in her hands, "Do you feel you are not?"

"I don't know," She said truthfully. "I recall meeting him once before though it was years ago. I've always associated him with peaceful dreams and happiness."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Then who could be more fitting than the one who makes you happy?"

"That's what I told her—and he's really handsome! And charming! Close to perfection if it were to exist! I don't know what she's so worried about," Diana said suddenly. "Don't you think she should just accept fate, your Highness?"

The Queen smiled. "I guess only time will tell what is our Princess' fate." She regarded the Princess who gaped at her in return, mesmerized by her wise words.

It was true, the Princess realised. Tonight was the night she would decide what her fate would be.

* * *

Trunks and Goten arrived in the bustling metropolis of West City. The pair had secretly mastered the new technique of Instant Transmission, which allowed them to travel between worlds without a spaceship. This was convenient given Trunks' continued inability to properly land one. They walked calmly through the streets until they came upon the large gated fortress at the city's core—the Briefs' estate, Capsule Castle—the home of Trunks' estranged grandparents. They looked upon it with wonder, its towers reaching beyond the eye's view, shrouded in a flurry of clouds. It was as breath-taking now as it was back then.

"Whoa, you're so lucky you're still able to see your Earth family," Goten remarked in awe as Trunks pressed at the gate's buzzer. Lord Briefs, Trunks' mother's father, was highly revered on Earth for his technological genius. So he was able to amass a great amount of wealth and property.

Trunks remained silent as someone approached the gate. Appearing into view was a friendly, flighty-seeming woman, her eyes squinted with glee and hair pinned into golden curls. She gasped at the sight of the boys.

"Oh my! Tranks? Is that you?"

The woman fumbled for a bit with the lock before successfully opening the gate. Trunks blushed with embarrassment. Goten was trying with great effort to stifle a laugh.

"It's Trunks, Grandma."

"Trunks! Of course," She plunged forward and gave him a great hug. "Come in, Come in," She noticed Goten standing helpless at his side and so she extended a hug to him as well. "Oh and you too! Tranks' little friend—I remember you."

While smothered in a tight embrace, Goten grinned wryly at Trunks. "_Tranks'_ grandmother is wonderful. Glad to see her again. Glad to know she _remembers_." He murmured. Trunks shot him a glare.

"Oh well aren't you sweet?" The kind but naïve Lady Briefs giggled as they parted.

They entered the castle, passing through hallways with story-high ceilings and gaping windows until they came to a great hall. Seated there was a light-haired man, his forehead forming creases as he peered at his newspaper with great focus.

"Honey, look! Visitors!" Lady Briefs exclaimed eagerly. Lord Briefs looked up, wrinkles forming at his eyes as his cheeks rounded into a smile. The smile itself was mostly hidden under his thick moustache.

"My boys — what a surprise!" He said happily, a cigarette in his mouth bobbing as he spoke. He stood with outstretched hands, beckoning them over for a hug. "Well, whatchya waitin' for? C'mere!"

The two boys awkwardly stumbled over to the short man, each offering him a hug yet trying with great effort to avoid being poked by the butt-end of the cigarette. In no time, Trunks and Goten were helped to a platter of desserts. They ate excitedly, finally reminded of what it was they loved so much about Capsule Castle so many years ago. Both Lord and Lady Briefs sat at the head of the table watching on curiously. Lady Briefs was eager to chat with them.

"Oh, dear. It's so good to see you. How long has it been, dear? Five years?"

Trunks half-glanced, answering between bites of cake. "Eight,"

"Oh my—how time flies," the Lady said wistfully, her eyes starry. "Eight whole years? Really?"

Lord Briefs seemed to have a more scrutinizing look as he drew the cigarette from his mouth and held it between his fingers. "Hey didn't you used to have one of those—" he looked from Trunks and indicated towards Goten's backside with the cigarette, "—ya know."

Trunks gagged. He reached desperately for a glass of water.

The Lady gave a harrowing glance at her husband. "Honey, he lost it, remember. There was—" her voice lowered to a whisper, "the _thing_…"

The Lord clapped a hand over his mouth, his voice also a whisper. "Oh—oh, you're right! Whoops."

Trunks, finally recovered from his choking incident, gave them a probing stare. He never did fully understand how he lost his tail. But somehow worlds away, _they_ knew?

"Oh, hey—these cookies—these cookies are delicious, huh?" Goten said suddenly, grabbing another handful and directing an awkward glance at Trunks. Trunks didn't respond.

"I heard your mother had a daughter. How is she—er—Bra, was her name?" The Lady asked, shifting the subject.

Goten knitted his brows. "I thought it was Bulla?"

Trunks groaned, decidedly taking another sip of his water. "Er, it's Bulla, Grandma. She's two now."

It wasn't clear if she heard him, as she continued to sigh dreamily. "Yes, Bra. Such a lovely name."

"She's not the sharpest tool in the shed is she?" Goten muttered.

Trunks mustered a glare, though he was clearly embarrassed. "Shut up, Goten."

Another half hour passed and the Lady continued to talk as the Lord, unbothered, busied himself with his paper. The boys endured it, too consumed with consuming their weight in candy to allow it to trouble them. Trunks, finally bored, idly glanced about the room. His eyes were drawn to a glittery leaflet lay askew on the counter. On it was the illustration of a majestic building propped by six stone pillars. Suspended above it was a golden crescent moon. Perhaps Trunks had been staring too intently for Goten also seemed to notice.

"What's that?" Goten wondered aloud. Trunks wrenched his eyes away from the paper, startled by Goten's voice.

"Ah, it's a notice about the Elysion Masquerade Ball," the Lady gushed cheerfully.

"Eh," snorted the Lord, adjusting his eyeglasses. "We get those things every year. We don't even go anymore."

"Why not?" Goten seemed truly curious, while Trunks only adopted a blank stare.

"Well, we're old now. It's for the kids these days," The Lady answered. All of a sudden, her eyes lit up and her mouth drew into a large grin. "Say, why don't _you boys_ go? The girls would be delighted to meet fine boys like you. And there'll be a lot of tasty food too."

Trunks shook his head, but Goten was alert, his tail wagging excitedly. He gripped roughly onto Trunks' shoulder and tilted, smashing into him.

"Ow—what the heck, Goten?"

"This is it! This is the moment. _We have to go._"

Trunks' eyes bulged. "You're kidding?"

"Don't you see? This is the perfect opportunity to find some hotter, nicer chick so you can get over _what's-her-face_," Goten's grin seemed to envelop his entire face, "And food, Trunks—_imagine the food."_

"Uh, we just ate though," Trunks' body tensed, not feeling the least bit enthusiastic over the idea. "And a masquerade ball sounds kind of boring and stupid."

The Lady seemed to overhear only Goten for she began eagerly applauding and twirling on the spot. "What's this? Trunks needs a girlfriend? Ah, then it's settled! You're going to the ball!"

Before he knew what was happening next, the confused and irritated Prince was being pulled into a room and fitted into a silver tuxedo lined with black velvet. Lady Briefs insisted that his Saiyan attire was inappropriate for such an occasion, as was his Saiyaness as a whole for most Earthlings would not understand. Lord Briefs was mildly agitated by Goten's wild, messy, shoulder-length hair, but opted to focus instead on his tail. They decided to disguise it beneath a lengthy suit jacket and cape ensemble.

"Ugh. This is... too much." Trunks' face was buried in his palms. His mortification was partially hidden under a black mask with pointy ears that Lady Briefs placed on his face.

Goten on the other hand was bouncing with joy. "Oh man, we look so good though!' Goten was examining his own mask, similar to Trunks' but much slimmer and without the ears. "I can't wait to wear this, but yours looks so cool, Trunks. Like a bat—I guess that makes you some kind of 'bat-man?'"

Trunks groaned.

"Have fun," Lady and Lord Briefs ushered them out the door, and through the gates.

"And get going, the thing probably started hours ago." The Lord groused, tapping at his wristwatch.

Goten latched onto his friend's arm and pulled, yanking him off his feet and into the air. The boys were on their way to the neighbouring town of Elysion.


	7. Chapter 6: Wings of the Heart

**Chapter 6: Wings of the Heart**

The Princess was bored. Seated at the head table along with her father and Sailor Mars (sent on her mother's behalf), her cheek pressed against the palm of her hand, she watched disinterestedly at the many heads of the city's masqueraders. She used to love these parties but it seemed she was finally growing impatient with them. Along with her father, she was charged with the duty of greeting guests and other formalities. She had been so busy that she scarcely had a moment to even speak to Helios let alone anyone else for that matter. She turned her head to the vacant chair on her right: Helios' chair. Helios was distracted as well, welcoming dignitaries and engaging them in deep conversation. This wasn't the Princess' idea of a great time. Diana pressed her to join her in dancing, loosening up, having fun. Small Lady was too tired to dance. She stared at her plate of food. She hadn't touched a thing. She wasn't even bored enough to eat.

From the entrance, there was the sound of scuffling. Small Lady looked up and noted in the distance two masked boys; one trudged along hesitantly with the other shoving him along. Others glanced in their direction, some amused, many disgruntled. The Princess rolled her eyes, not paying any mind.

"I guess they'll let anyone in these days," she muttered under her breath. She shoved away from the table in search of a drink.

* * *

Goten looked about excitedly, taking in the hall. It was as though it were decorated by magic: crystal chandeliers twinkled from the ceiling and the ceiling itself glittered as though sprinkled with real stars from the night sky; the main table was host to four golden armchairs. In the centre chair was a man with a black top hat and white mask, and to his left a dark haired woman with a purple mask and deep red gown. She seemed to be glancing in his direction. Goten didn't have long to dwell on it as catching his eye in the room's corner was a luxurious crystal table decked with food. Goten wasted no time in heading to that table, snatching up a plate and loading it with entrées.

Trunks tramped wearily behind him, not even moderately excited. He gazed idly around noticing the way the many guests were eloquently dressed, their faces disguised behind scores of masks. One particularly dense crowd parted, and a girl passed through them. She wore a long fluttering lace dress in pale pink. Her curly pink hair swept over her shoulders and to her waist. Though her face was partially concealed under a white mask encrusted with jewels, he could see from her graceful movements and shapely figure that she was quite attractive. She glided along until she came to a stop at a grand fountain which streamed fruit punch instead of water. Trunks' mouth lulled open.

"You need to try these kabobs. Seriously, they're delicious," Goten garbled, happily stuffing his face. "Hey, aren't you going to take anything?" Trunks didn't reply. Goten examined him closely, noting he was in a daze. He followed his eyes and saw him gaping at the pink-haired girl in the distance.

"Oh, you found a girl you like, hm?" Goten gave a sly grin.

Trunks closed his jaw, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Amazing! She's so pretty. How can someone be so pretty?"

Goten helped himself to a bit of sausage. "You can't really see her face, though."

"I have to talk to her," Trunks declared suddenly. The girl had fully turned around to speak with someone. Her skin was bright and clear and her lips, glossy from rose-red lipstick, formed a smile. She did seem very pretty but Goten felt there was something strangely familiar about her, as though he had seen her somewhere before. Before he could relay his thoughts, Trunks was already walking away.

* * *

Sailor Mars was alert as she watched the teenagers, one in a silver suit and the other in black. Both disguised in black masks. They seemed mild-mannered and it was clear from their presentation that they were affluent. Yet in spite of it all, something about the pair looked off. Though well-dressed, they lacked refinement. And their arms seemed to bulge in their jackets, revealing their unusually muscular frames. Were they from Elysion? _Were they even from Earth?_ She wondered how it was possible that the door's guards could possibly let these strangers in.

"Your Highness," she uttered to the King who clutched blissfully to a bottle of champagne. He crooked his head airily.

"Hm?"

"Those gentlemen over there. You don't suppose something about them seems odd?"

The King set down his glass and looked to where she gestured. He didn't seem to understand.

"The one with the wild black hair—his body resembles a Saiyan," Mars noted, watching as the black-haired boy in question piled his plate high with several drumsticks and massive cuts of steak.

The King snorted. "How do you wager so quickly that he must be a Saiyan? When he has not a tail?"

Mars gave the King a wary gaze, noting how shockingly empty the champagne bottle had become. "My King, he could easily be hiding a tail behind his cape. And the one at his side with the purple hair I do believe is that villain, Vegeta III."

Endymion seemed to ponder on it for a moment. To her surprise, he grinned. "Ah, well if it is that villain as you say, he is harmless without his tail and the Princess has lost all memories of that creature."

"Harmless? Who's to say one can't simply be reminded?" asked Mars. "What are his intentions? Does he aim to provoke, prove his might like his father that he may go where he pleases?"

The King downed the remainder of his champagne in one gulp, before pouring another serving. "Let's not spoil a fine evening. Let him have his moment for this night. And then we will pray to never see him again."

Mars' eye twitched. "You can't be serious? There is no way I can sit idly by while that criminal walks among us! How dare he appear so calmly—here of all places? And you will simply let him be?"

The King gave her a sharp glare. "I ask that you mind your manners, Sailor Mars. We must show order in this kingdom. He is not causing any harm and I suggest you keep calm and let things be. That is my command."

Mars frowned disbelievingly, her arms drawn to her sides. There was no way she could let this go.

* * *

"Wait!" Goten snatched frantically at the tail ends of Trunks' jacket. Trunks spun around with mild annoyance in his eyes. Goten held his hands up defensively. "Sorry, I was just thinking—isn't that girl—doesn't she seem familiar?"

Trunks knitted his brows. "What?"

"I have a bad feeling about her," Goten murmured. He sensed she was trouble, though he wasn't sure why. "I think maybe you ought to let her go."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Every girl I like, I should let them go? Later, bud." Trunks dashed away and made his way towards her. Goten stood anxiously by the table, platter in hand as he watched on. He gave a defeated sigh, nibbling tensely at a skewer.

Finally emptying her glass, the Princess placed it on the table to be cleared away by an attendant. She contemplated returning to her seat when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and found herself face-to-face with a strange fellow. The fellow, rather, young man looked about her age. He grinned at her behind a cryptic black mask. She smiled politely, though guardedly.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Um, hi," she murmured. She wasn't sure who he was, but she noticed he was trembling a bit and prodding his fingers together. She felt reassured by the fact that he was more unnerved by her than she was of him.

"I—um, I saw you from across the room," he began, choosing his words carefully. "I had to, um well, I wanted to say hi."

The Princess gave a weak nod. "Er, well you've done that?"

"Right." He let out an awkward chuckle. They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before he gave way to fiddling with the ends of his suit jacket. He turned his head away uneasily.

As though an S.O.S. signal had been sent out to the heavens to end the awkwardness, the lights of the hall dimmed and soft music from a live band began to play. The boy returned his focus to her. Feeling his eyes intent on her, the Princess sighed and grabbed his hands. He was taken by surprise, but he calmed.

"Would you like to dance?" she offered. He gave a feeble nod as she led him to a clear spot on the floor. She rested a hand on his shoulder. He placed a hand on her waist. She saw through the holes of his mask that his eyes were an intense ocean blue. Something about them, about him was familiar. Perhaps, he felt the same, as no sooner than the thought crossed her mind did the words come:

"Somehow I feel like this isn't the first time we've met," he said.

"Maybe we met before in lives past?" The Princess suggested.

"You think that's it?" He smiled while the soothing sounds of violin strings rang distinct. "So what is this music anyway?"

The Princess' heart skip a beat. His smile was disarmingly handsome.

"They're the Amazoness Quartet," she responded sheepishly. "Our kingdom's finest."

"They are?" he gasped, sounding genuinely surprised. "You're sure that title doesn't belong to you?"

Small Lady felt the warmth rise to her cheeks. He was slick. Where did _this_ come from all of a sudden?

* * *

Endymion stood, teetering slightly. Mars stood along with him, trying her best to steady him though he was a foot or two beyond her in height.

"King Endymion!" she shouted in alarm.

"I'm not him!" he bellowed, his words slurred and incoherent. "I am Tuxedo Kamen!"

Mars rolled her eyes, and then sighed. "Yes, right, whatever. We need to get you out of here."

She passed an eye over the Princess who was now engaged in a slow dance with the boy. At first Mars couldn't understand why the King was drinking so much but now she did. The Queen had charged her with keeping an eye on him, because deep down, the King really wasn't ready to marry off his daughter. And now he had dulled his own senses with so much liquor that he wasn't even aware of the threat looming before her.

Mars felt the King's body give way as he slumped over onto her shoulder. She buckled slightly under his weight. Feeling flustered she steadied him again and led him carefully out the hall praying it was too dark for anyone to notice. This was her task at hand. She shook her head and grumbled under her breath.

"Well Diana, I leave the Princess to you."

* * *

Goten stole several nervous glances from a distance while the Saiyan Prince danced. He squinted, trying to see if somehow he could make out where he knew her from, but it was impossible. It was too dark, she was too far away and that mask didn't help matters. He watched as their bodies swayed, and then they turned, and now all he saw was the back of her head. He wondered where Trunks learned to be such a good dancer. Certainly, this was no talent inherited from King Vegeta. There was much Goten didn't know. Yet, it didn't matter now. He could see that the joy on Trunks' face was real. He was finally smiling again. It was a while since Goten had seen it.

"Devilled eggs?"

Goten's thoughts were cut short by a platter being shoved in his face by a young server. Unthinkingly, Goten accepted, scrambling roughly at three of the appetizers and shoving them in his mouth. "Thanks," he mumbled. The server cast a repulsed glance as she walked away.

"You sure like to eat," A voice said softly from behind.

Goten turned to see a girl wearing a cat mask. She smiled, offering a hand. "I'm Diana,"

Goten stared before shaking her hand in return, bits tumbling from his mouth as he answered, "Goten."

* * *

"So," the Princess began, raising a single eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"The best thing you've seen all day?" The guy quipped suggestively.

"Hardly," she mused. "That mask of yours is frightening."

He smirked. "Well, I'm a bat-man. I suppose yours is something considerably less awesome?"

The Princess gave a short laugh. "I'm a swan." It was notable that her white mask had black markings around the eye holes resembling a swan. She gave him a pressing stare. "Seriously, who are you?"

"Trunks. Who are you?" he said finally, grinning impishly.

"That name seems knowing. I feel like I've heard it before—wait, did you really ask who I am?" The Princess watched him sceptically. This was her father's party after all. Surely everyone knew she was his daughter!

"I believe I did?" Trunks answered, dipping her suavely. "Am I not allowed to ask?"

"You are, but I do believe it's painfully obvious. Then again, bats are known for their blindness."

"Wow, pretty and witty. You're even better than I thought," He pulled her out of the dip and spun her.

"Am I?" She gave some pause realising he was serious. He truly didn't know who she was. He even addressed her casually. Here was a guy who seemed genuinely interested in talking to her but it wasn't because she was Princess Small Lady Serenity. As dorky as his initial impression might have been, he was quite entertaining now. He also wasn't a bad dancer. "You can call me Chibiusa," she said coyly.

Trunks made a face. "Chibiusa? Is that even a real name?"

"Is Trunks a real name?" She leered at him.

"Wow. Now I really, really like you!" Trunks' eyes lit up.

Chibiusa looked away from him, her face reddening. "Hey, you 'like' me and you don't even know me..."

"Hmm, good point. Why don't you take off that mask then?"

"What?" Chibiusa couldn't believe the boldness of his request.

"Don't worry. I'll take mine off too." He said, winking at her. Chibiusa felt too flustered to respond. Next, he drew her into his chest, clutching at her hand as though engaged in some odd tango. "Oh, but wait!" he exclaimed, gesturing with their outstretched arms. "I can't let anyone else see you without that mask. Too much competition!" Still holding her hand he bounded towards the door, tugging her behind him.

"What are you doing—you can't drag me like this," Chibiusa squealed.

"Let's go outside, there're less people, right?" Trunks smiled again. Chibiusa felt the air leave her lungs.

* * *

"Your mask, um, looks cool," Goten said, attempting to make conversation with the random girl. "You're like some kind of a 'cat-woman'?"

Diana giggled, sipping from a punch glass in her hand. "You would be right. Your mask looks nice as well."

Goten saw that peeking from behind her was a long tail. He stared at it strangely. An Earthling with a tail? He knew for certain that this was not a common thing. He thought about how he had to hide his own tail. He thought the whole thing was markedly unfair.

"Hey, you're not by any chance…" he began to ask, but didn't finish. Could it be that she was a Saiyan too? Though with her dainty limbs, pale purple hair and red eyes—if she was a Saiyan, she certainly didn't look it.

"I'm her guardian," Diana said proudly, pointing at the girl dancing with Trunks. "If you're wondering about the tail, don't worry, it's not like I'm a Saiyan or anything. Those monsters wouldn't be caught dead here."

All colour drained from Goten's face. He felt his heart sting at the way she uttered the word "Saiyan", as though it were something dirty. Then his chewing slowed with his racing thoughts. Here? What was "here"? He dropped his plate on the crystal table. His eyes darted around the room, searching for explanations.

"Hey, are you alright, Goten?" Diana asked.

He didn't hear her as he saw it at last. He gulped hard. Above that centre table with the four golden armchairs he noticed a shining banner that read in bold lettering: ELYSION MOONLIGHT MASQUERADE. Goten felt his chest grow heavy. Realisation dawned on him.

"Shit—this is bad."

* * *

It was a clear night and the air was pleasant. Like Trunks predicted, it was quieter outside. The only others around were the guards, Jadeite and Zoisite, though they stood disinterestedly at the doors. Something about the gardens around them was mystical and romantic, its green grasses lit by the glow of heart-shaped lanterns. Chibiusa felt her own heart flutter as though it had wings.

"So," Trunks faced her. He grasped for the sides of her mask. "Shall I?"

Chibiusa didn't speak, but simply waited as he removed it. It all happened in slow motion. He carefully pulled it away from her nose and eyes, over the top of her head, resting it there like a hat. She held her breath. Her eyes were wide as he simply gaped at her. He brought his hands over his mouth.

"Oh no," Trunks' words were muffled behind them. "I wasn't prepared for this."

"What do you mean?" Chibiusa wondered, puzzled by his reaction.

"You're even prettier than I thought you'd be. I wasn't expecting it. Oh man, what should I do?"

Chibiusa's face was cherry-red. He was too good at this. And this time she didn't even have the security of a mask to hide the way he made her blush. She wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"I'll tell you what you should do—take yours off" Chibiusa wasted no time snatching at his black mask, its band snapping as she drew it from his face. He frowned slightly, his hair ruffling in the process. There he was in his entirety, his skin golden and tan though flushed from embarrassment. But she saw the same blue-eyed stare, the same handsome smile. Chibiusa faltered back slightly, the bat mask limp in her hands. He was gorgeous.

"So what d'ya think?" Trunks teased. "Do I meet your expectations?"

Chibiusa's lips parted to speak, but the words took several moments to come.

"I… I wasn't expecting you either," she reached out, running a hand across his jawline. "Are you real?"

Trunks smirked. "Let's find out," He placed a hand over her hand already rested on his cheek, and brought an arm across her back. He pulled her in close, inching forward, his lips nearing hers.

"Hey!"

They both jerked away from each other, too flustered and shocked at being caught. They had almost kissed.

"G-Goten?" Trunks stuttered as his friend stood only a few short feet away looking disgruntled and slightly out of breath.

"I found you, finally," he grumbled at Trunks before directing a sharp stare at Chibiusa.

Finally back to reality, Chibiusa fumbled with her mask on the top of her head, quickly lowering it over eyes. "I should head back inside," She murmured. She peered bashfully at Trunks who besides looking surprised, looked crestfallen. She smiled. "I'll be here tomorrow at sunset. Let's meet again?"

Trunks didn't have a chance to respond as she twirled and ran off into the Golden Hall. Goten snatched forcefully at Trunks' arm and dragged him away from the building, stumbling down a path leading out from the area.

"What are you doing?!" Trunks roared. He shoved away from Goten's grip, too bewildered to feel the full extent of his anger.

Goten came to a halt, boring into Trunks with an unnerved gaze. "We had to get out of there! I finally remember who she is—"

"Who is she, then?" Trunks demanded, his breath rattling.

"She's the girl you met on Earth eight years ago," Goten spoke unwaveringly. "She's the Moon Princess—Small Lady Serenity!"


	8. Chapter 7: Miracle Romance

**Chapter 7: Miracle Romance**

"You're staying?" The Queen asked, watching her daughter appear to her through hologram.

"Yes. Just for another day or two, Mother," Small Lady whispered reassuringly.

The Queen looked pensive, eyebrows knitted together, but she offered a kind smile. "Very well. I'm glad to see things went well at the party. Your father is resting. We will see you soon."

The hologram faded and both disappeared from the other's view. The Princess had contacted the Kingdom to let all know she was remaining on Earth so she could tour Elysion with Helios. She told them she wanted to get to know him as they had chemistry but were too busy to interact properly. The only problem was… none of this was true.

The Princess traced her slender fingers along the perimeter of the dark mask. After the encounter with the mysterious, handsome boy and that odd interruption from that other guy, she ran off with it. She realised she couldn't be seen with him out in the open. But she'd gotten carried away and the fact that the kiss had been interrupted was actually a good thing. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about the short few seconds before it almost happened, the way his hand held hers, the way his jaw felt…the way he made her heart flutter. Was he real? She had to know.

* * *

"Trunks," she uttered softly, dreamily.

Suddenly there was a tapping. The Princess looked to the door.

"C-Come in," she croaked, clearing her throat.

The door creaked open and Diana entered in. She was staying with her for these three days at the Golden Palace, her father's Earthly home before he married her mother.

"Morning, Small Lady," Diana greeted but then she paused, eyes falling on the mask. Her eyes slowly shifted to meet the Princess'.

"Diana," The Princess set the mask on a glass end table, smiling shyly as she offered a hopeful glance. "Can you keep a secret?"

The common duty of a low-rank Saiyan involved many things. Menial tasks such as chopping wood, cleaning, harvesting, shining and welding armour… But for those suited to low-level fighting, a day's work comprised basic physical training, sparring and defence exercises. In addition to tactical training, there was some study about the universe they were destined to invade and conquer.

Finally finished the day's drills, Goten stood in formation amongst his fellow crewmembers—a league of low-rank teenaged warriors-in-training. Before being excused for the day, they watched with reverence as the daily procession of the King's guards and the King himself passed. Goten waited, watching patiently as they passed, scanning the throng for a familiar face. Among the line of elite soldiers, and even in that coveted spot just behind Vegeta, he noticed something peculiar: Trunks wasn't among them. Goten frowned. They hadn't spoken since last night and it was clear Trunks was keen on avoiding him; but, missing his own duties as the Prince? It was unusual. Once excused, Goten isolated himself quickly from his crew. He jetted into the air, eyes searching the grounds below for any sign of the Prince. When he felt he had finally looked everywhere, he set his sights on a deserted area, amid Tuffle city ruins. Sure enough, there stood the Prince, his tell-tale lavender hair breezing as he looked about anxiously, as though waiting for something.

"I guess it really is always the last place you look," Goten mumbled to himself, landing stealthily in an alleyway. He noticed something unusual about the Saiyan Prince. He stared in silence as Trunks trudged by, dressed casually in Earthling clothes: charcoal grey sweat pants, a loose sweatshirt and a pair of mustard-coloured boots.

Goten stepped out from behind his spot in the shadows. Trunks turned to look.

"You're going to Earth again, aren't you?" Goten muttered, his arms folded, a deep scowl on his face.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Trunks grunted, his hands on his hips, assembling his expression into a facade of agitation to hide his surprise. "I really hope you didn't come all the way here to bring this up again."

"You really don't remember a thing?" Goten pressed, unfolding his arms and bringing them to his sides in frustration.

"Remember what?" Trunks responded tiredly, as though he had heard the question one time too many.

"She's the reason why—Well, because of her…"

"Spit it out, Goten," Trunks groaned exasperatedly, his expression making it clear he'd given him a nonnegotiable time-limit on explaining himself.

"She's our enemy, Trunks."

Trunks rolled his eyes, angrily rumpling his hair. "I told you—there's no way she's 'Princess' Whatever. Silver Millennium Protocol would prevent a royal from mingling with just anyone. I know you're just a commoner but you should know that much."

Goten glared. "Wow, you're an asshole. You really are."

Trunks frowned, ready to snap at him until, suddenly, he seemed to realise the harshness of his own words. He looked down at his feet. "Sorry," He peered from under his brow. Goten offered no response but instead continued to stare coldly. He knew Trunks hadn't intended to belittle him, but it seemed at times like this he was prone to insensitivity. His father's ways were really rubbing off on him. Or maybe, he was just being a Saiyan?

"Er, about this girl," Trunks sighed. "I'm telling you she isn't her. She told me her name and it's 'Chibiusa'."

"Chibi…usa? That doesn't sound right," Goten's eyes narrowed, face screwing up with thought.

"Either way it doesn't matter. Whoever she is, if I met her before then I need to know why I don't remember her. You should understand. You're my best friend," Trunks finished, his voice cracked at the end, as though fighting something like tears. "I'm going— so back off, alright?"

"Fine. But just one thing—that night she was wearing a mask," Goten watched fiercely as Trunks finally turned his back on him, hand to his temple as he prepared to use Instant Transmission. "When you see her again, look for the mark on her forehead. All of them have it."

"Later," Trunks didn't look back as he said it and within moments, he was gone.

* * *

Trunks soared through the teal blue sky, hair fluttering against air currents as he gazed down at the city below. He was here on Earth again, alone for the first time in so many years. He had come here as a little boy. What kind of things did he do? What did he see? Did he feel like he did now, alive and free, heart pounding with the prospect of a thrilling new adventure? There was so much about his past that he'd forgotten but, slowly, it was coming back to him. The minute Goten had said it, the memories hit with a flash as though lightening had struck. Trunks remembered there was a girl he fell for years ago, his only friend besides Goten. In fact, she was a lot like Goten. She took him seriously. She thought he was great. She thought he was special. But unlike Goten who was only a low-rank Saiyan who lived a life unlike his, something about her was different. Somehow, she felt like his equal, like she understood. At that time she filled the void of loneliness Trunks held in his heart; then, for eight years he carried a new void, the feeling that besides his tail, something was missing.

Was Chibiusa really that girl?

He wasn't sure but Goten knew—that smart and pretty girl with the swan mask and pink lace dress—she was that girl.

Trunks wasn't about to confess to Goten that he remembered that much. He truly didn't know why he stopped seeing her but he knew now that he saw her again, he wanted nothing more than to be around her. Though he definitely didn't believe she was some moon princess. How could that be?

As Trunks peered through streaks of clouds, coming to view was the unmistakable six pillars of the Golden Hall. He landed, boots clattering as they touched down on smooth tiles of limestone. He crossed the path to the garden. Then he saw her sitting at a marble statue. Chibiusa turned her head noting his presence. She rose, barely recognizable with her hair pulled back into a bun and dressed simply with a loose cardigan and slacks, but still she was beautiful. She smiled. "You came."

Trunks shyly rubbed the back of his neck as his lips tugged into a grin. "Yeah."

* * *

He really was Vegeta's son. There was no convincing him. Goten sighed, staring into his lap. He couldn't tell the Prince how he lost his tail, not when he could recall so vividly those many sad days of the past. Not when at last Trunks seemed to be normal again. How could he tell him that this girl was the reason? That this girl brought the end of a century-long trade relationship?

Goten was only seven when he saw her with him the first time.

He didn't know who or what she was. She was nothing like a Saiyan girl, and nothing like the few Earthlings he saw either. "A rabbit" was what Trunks said. It made no sense. But that strange girl was important to him as he saw her many times, Goten came to realise. Goten remembered feeling jealous then, not understanding. He would anxiously wait until Trunks came to play, staring at the bush where he often hid. But Trunks didn't come. And it was because of her. Goten would later find out that Trunks turned into the Oozaru and attacked her. He'd also learn like the rest that she was the Moon Princess. At the age of seven, Goten didn't care who she was; he was simply glad that Trunks could no longer see her again. He had his friend back. But his friend wasn't ever quite the same since that day. Goten blamed that girl. But Trunks had no idea, and no one thought to tell him deciding all, including the trauma of turning into Oozaru, was best left forgotten. However, after all this time, as though it were destiny, the Prince and Princess crossed paths again.

Maybe this romance was a miracle?

Maybe it was a curse.

"Stupid," Goten grumbled, glaring at nothing. "I hate her. Why does it have to be her?"

Goten sat just outside the Keep of the Royals' grand fortress. The Keep was the place where many of the mid-ranked Saiyans reported for duty. After his bitter interaction with Trunks, Goten waited there hoping to find comfort in seeing his brother, Gohan. He didn't have long to think before he heard footsteps. Goten lifted his head, eager with anticipation—but it wasn't Gohan. The interloper exited the gates, stopping in her tracks to look at him. She was pint-sized, decked in her usual shining black armour, her short, white pleated skirt fluttering lightly in the wind, her razor-cut strands of jet-black hair accentuating, yet contrasting, her fair skin. After a moment's silence, she gave an icy, self-assured sneer, reminiscent of Nappa.

Goten felt his insides reel.

It was Romana.

"Oh, what's this? The Master has lost his pet?" she said, left hand on her hip and right index finger pressed teasingly against her crimson lips.

"What the hell do you want?" He hadn't expected her at all. He wasn't looking forward to a conversation either.

"Mind your manners, lower-classman," she snarled. Goten tensed, frowning as she leisurely approached him, hips swaying with every step. "You know, I've always wondered: Why? He's so above you in rank and yet he keeps you around? What's so special about you, Taro? Or is he really just that stupid?"

"He's our prince—show some respect," Goten groused. He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with her attitude.

Romana didn't hear him as she continued to drawl, leering down at him. "I really don't understand why you bother remaining friends with such an arrogant loser. You'd think a passable half-breed like yourself would at least try to blend in. Or is stupid an Earthling trait?"

"I don't care what you say about me but how can you talk about him like that? You know he liked you!" Goten's temper was rising.

Romana frowned in disgust, dramatically placing a hand on her chest. "Please. I'd rather die than end up with the likes of him, prince or not. He's not worthy of me or this kingdom."

Goten scoffed, idly flicking some stones in the dirt, "He deserves better than you for sure."

Unmoved by his insult, Romana sneered, "Say what you want. Fact is no one in this kingdom respects him. You defend him and he's abandoned you. Trunks Vegeta hasn't cared about you at all—even though you're always kissing his ass."

Goten couldn't take it anymore. He rocketed upwards, loathing in his eyes as he swung at her. She threw up her arm, readily blocking his punch. Goten faltered slightly, panic crossing his face in realising his mistake. Romana gave a deceptively sweet smile.

"What were you going to do, Taro? _Hit me?"_

She was so frustrating! But she was the General's daughter and the consequences of striking her would have been dire. He was fortunate she blocked it, but he'd crossed a line. His body trembled as he froze fearfully in position. Romana rotated her wrist, latching onto his fist; she yanked him downwards with menacing force. Goten hurdled forward, cringing as his face stopped just short of hers. Now at eye-level, her dark eyes bored into his, their glimmer rivalled only by the jewels dangling from her ears.

"Taro," she purred, her cool, velvety voice dropping to a whisper. "Why don't you forget Trunks and become _my pet_ instead?"

Goten felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "What are you doing?" He instinctively gazed at her mouth as it formed a sly, sultry grin. She pulled him closer, her grip on his arm tightening.

"What..." She pressed against him, running a finger along his chin, neck then armoured chest. "…would you like me to do?"

Goten was light-headed, stunned that Romana wasn't going to retaliate for his insolence after all. Her intent was clear and his body was reacting accordingly. He gulped, hesitance in his tone as he muttered shyly, "I…thought you had a boyfriend?"

"Don't be so naïve, Taro. You know that's all bull, don't you?" Romana brought her face nearer, her lips brushing against his ear, her warm breath tickling at his earlobes. "What I have or don't have doesn't mean a thing. After all…we're only Saiyans."

* * *

Chibiusa smiled tensely, suddenly clutching Trunks' hand and leading him behind a large tree. He looked at her confusedly.

"We can't be seen together," she explained in a rushed murmur.

Dread took hold as Trunks considered Goten's warning and his own words. Royal protocol? He gaped at her forehead, eyes searching for the mark. There was nothing. He frowned. "Why?"

Chibiusa paused.

"I have this really jealous friend," she said quickly. "And you know if she sees me with you, she wouldn't leave us alone so…" Chibiusa grinned. Trunks nodded slowly, a look of relief flickering across his face.

"Well, doesn't seem like much of a friend," he said. "Should I tell her off? Where is she? Is she here?"

"No!" Chibiusa screeched, tugging him back as he was moving from the tree. "Er, I mean she isn't here but I don't want to cause any trouble so let's just go somewhere…where no one can find us,"

Trunks gasped, and that spark passed through his mind again. The memory returned with those words: somewhere where no one can find us. He remembered it. It was the place where he and that girl met.

"Come with me."

They went by foot, hurrying sneakily through Elysion, passing people and buildings. Fortunately, the place wasn't too far away. Even though it was dark as night set in, Trunks could still find the place easily, as though it had only been short while since his last visit. They came to the forest. He led her through an open field, through some trees and past some bushes. Amid rocks, moss and ferns was a bed of grass under a canopy of leaves. It was _their_ place.

"Wow," Chibiusa breathed, looking around and shuddering. It was wild, untamed, breathtaking. "How did you even find such a place?"

Trunks noted the surprise in her tone. She didn't remember?

"It's a place I came to when I was young…when I wanted to escape and not be found…"

Chibiusa nodded, crouching against a large boulder. "It does feel like a special place." She looked up, smiling at him. "Did anyone ever find you?"

Feeling deflated, Trunks' heart became heavy as the boulder she leaned against. She wasn't that girl after all. He hid his disappointment with a weak smile. "Yeah. Someone did."

Chibiusa looked thoughtful. "Odd. The more I look around the more I feel like both you and this place are familiar. Like I belong here and like you're someone I should know."

Trunks stooped beside her, his hope reignited. Just then there came the jarring hoot of an owl. Startled, they both flinched and Chibiusa pelted into Trunks in terror. He caught her as he lost balance, flopping over onto his bottom. She giggled an apology, scrambling off of him, but as he hoisted himself up, he hung onto her arm and didn't let go. Their eyes locked. He tilted forward as the overwhelming desire to kiss her returned. Her cheeks bloomed bright enough to shame her hair, her eyes gazing back as he neared.

* * *

His skin shined under the light of the full moon. But as the moon shone and caught her eye, the image of a giant ape-like creature suddenly materialized within her head. Frantic, she pushed him back.

"Monkey," she spluttered. She wasn't sure why she said it.

* * *

Trunks looked at her oddly; slightly hurt that she refused his advances. "Wha?"

She looked up despairingly. "I suddenly remember… a boy with a tail."

"A tail?" Trunks' eyes widened.

"He used to…" Chibiusa stopped short, uncertain of what it was she was recalling as the memory seemed to fade as quickly as it appeared, "Never mind. That sounds crazy doesn't it?" She gave a dismissive laugh.

Trunks felt his heart leap once more, his mind spinning with thoughts. If she was that girl he knew eight years ago, it was around the time he lost his tail and memories. Perhaps she really was the key to everything! He gripped her firmly by the shoulders, surprising her.

"Wait—tell me more about him—the boy?"

She gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, the thing is I don't remember. I thought I saw something but maybe it never happened, right? I could've imagined it."

Trunks faltered slightly, his shoulders drooping. "I think…maybe I might be him."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So Romana is an O/C. Fun-fact about Romana, her name refers to Romaine, a type of lettuce. :)_


	9. Chapter 8: Maiden's Heart

Chapter 8: Maiden's Heart

Queen Serenity stared vacantly out the window of her dressing room, silent as the handmaidens brushed her hair. She bit her lip, wondering if it was wise to let the Princess remain in Elysion. Though Diana was there with her, history showed that wasn't enough. The maidens finished fastening the last of her buns-and-ponytails style and stepped away reverently, heads bowed as she emerged from her seat. She left the room and glided down the hall, her body faint, airy and weightless as though she were barely there. As she came to the Grand Quarters, entering the Master Bedroom, she gave a resigned sigh. Why was she so worried? The Princess was nearly an adult after all—she was old enough to take care of herself, unlike that time years ago when she was merely a young child.

Serenity approached the sleeping Endymion. He lay groggily in bed, snorting between snores, still recovering from a terrible hangover. It was quite unusual. He rarely drank. She sat at the edge of the bed, stroking Endymion's hair.

"I can't believe you drank so much." She sighed, lovingly tracing a finger along his cheek. "I guess you really weren't ready for our Princess to get married after all? But she's growing up quickly, isn't she? Before our very own eyes she's becoming an adult and choosing her own path." She gave a tense smile. "I'm happy but it makes me feel nervous too."

* * *

The door came to a quiet close behind the Princess as she entered. She walked in quick strides as she proceeded down the radiant palace corridors, passing the quarters of the Four Earthly Generals and coming to the base of a long, winding staircase. She sought to head up the stairs, hoping to get to bed before being noticed, but for some reason, she hesitated. Her hand gripped the railing. She dropped her head, gazing broodingly at the crystal floors.

"Small Lady!" Diana's voice reverberated against the sleek walls, heels clattering, as she rushed forward. "I thought I heard you come. How was your night?"

Chibiusa blushed, biting her bottom lip and unthinkingly twirling at a strand of her hair.

"Oh come on, don't be shy!" Diana persisted, grabbing at her hand and tugging her into an empty room so they could talk privately. "It was your first date, wasn't it? You have to tell me everything."

Chibiusa breathed out heavily. "I want to meet him again tomorrow," she confessed.

Diana beamed. "Wonderful! So it went well?"

"But I'm worried," Chibiusa answered disjointedly, averted her gaze downwards, gripping at the ends of her cardigan. "I think he might have been someone I once knew, but don't remember."

Diana gave a confused stare. The Princess relayed what Trunks had told her, that she must have been the girl he once knew. That they had met on Earth many times when they were younger. The more Chibiusa thought, the more it seemed to make sense. After all, though in her mind he was a stranger, it felt like in her heart he was already someone special, like an old friend. But he didn't seem to know for sure, and neither did she.

"Why, Diana?" The Princess asked. "Why don't I remember him?"

Diana remained unusually stoic and quiet. Her movements were stiff as she crossed her arms, her lips pursed into a thin line. "What's…his name?"

The Princess felt uncomfortable. She answered cautiously, "Trunks."

"You need to stop seeing him." Diana said shortly, her tone firm, commanding.

"What? Why?" The Princess was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanour.

"Small Lady—you mustn't see him again, please," Diana looked on edge.

"Why not? Tell me!"

"Small Lady, he is a _Saiyan!"_

"No," The Princess uttered, horrified by the suggestion. She recalled what Saiyans were. She heard the Senshi speak of the planet and its people only occasionally, but the things they spoke of were only bad things. The Saiyans were nasty, the worst beings to exist—murderous, shameless, selfish... But Trunks—Trunks wasn't like that.

"Trust me! He's dangerous, Princess! You must stay away from him!" cried Diana, her eyes brimming with tears.

The Princess shook her head violently, screaming, "He's not like that!" She spun on her heels and stormed out the room, down the corridor, and through the door she had entered in from. Diana called frantically after her but she wouldn't listen. The Princess knew what she had to do…she had to find Helios.

She transformed, her body aglow, a crescent moon burning into her forehead, her lengthy white dress billowing past her ankles, and her large white wings materializing, fluttering outwards from her back. She flew onward, night air nipping angrily at her cheeks, but nonetheless she was determined to reach the Golden Temple of Elysion, Helios' home.

She descended downwards, gracefully landing at its entrance. She touched her palm to the grand stone doors. They glowed a neon-white then slid open. She entered in and they shut behind her. Richly lit by an array of candles was an atrium, and at its centre was a white haired man, dressed in white. He turned his head, detecting her presence, his golden eyes on her with mild surprise.

* * *

"Princess Serenity?" he uttered. He read the upset in her face and sensed something was amiss. She never before sought him out. He felt speechless.

"Helios, I apologize for my sudden intrusion at this late hour but I have a favour to ask," she looked at him with a stern but steady gaze, a hand clasped to her chest. "You are the Keeper of Dreams, a healer, a guardian of Earth's treasures and cherished memories. Well, I have something I want to remember."

Helios' brows wrinkled together. "I see. And what is… this something?"

"That's the thing. I don't know what it is that I don't remember."

Helios frowned. He didn't like where this was headed. "Princess, it is a tall order you ask of me to restore your memories. Indeed, many years ago I was asked to suppress something troublesome. I fear the consequence of you remembering."

Small Lady watched him carefully, "Is that true?"

Helios gave her a slight nod.

"I'm nearly an adult now. Please, I beg of you, great Helios—restore the memory to me. Don't I deserve to know if it is my will?"

Helios was uncertain, but something about her, the sincerity in her eyes, the manner in which she requested, the desperation in her voice that was so clear... He couldn't deny her. As a subject of a Kingdom, a planet, that was essentially hers, he owed her his loyalty. And as a man who hoped would someday be at her side, he owed her what she desired most.

"Very well," Helios gently placed his hand at her temple.

* * *

Immediately, she felt a warmth, then a sudden jolt as a series of images flooded her senses, flashing before her like slides from a projector: a boy with a tail, a cute boy that would tease and play with her; quiet moments gazing into the sky; lively moments joking by the pond; then, the night his eyes caught the light of the moon and he transformed into a horrifying creature—the creature that almost killed her…

The Princess shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. She held her face in her hands, gaping wretchedly at the floor. Then her legs buckled, and she collapsed to her knees.

It was him.

It really was him.

And he was a Saiyan after all, a monster. It was horrible. It was all too much.

Helios gave a sympathetic gaze, stepping forth, kneeling before her and pulling her tenderly into an embrace. As she sobbed, he gently stroked her back. "I tried to warn you. Sometimes the memories of the past are hard to face. Sometimes they are best left forgotten…"

"No," the Princess sniffed, shuddering between breaths. "I'm glad I remember now. It hurts, but I needed to know." She pulled back from him, and made eye contact. He faltered slightly. She smiled faintly. "I better leave; I shouldn't trouble you any longer."

Perhaps sensing the depth of her discomfort, Helios shook his head. "It's rather late and I see you are troubled. Perhaps you should consider staying here just for tonight. There is a spare room."

"Will it be alright?"

"Of course. Anything for you, Princess."

Serenity bowed her head respectfully, mumbling a 'thanks', as she rubbed away her final tear.

* * *

The Prince adjusted the collar of his blue jacket, then ran his hands down its sides, smoothing out the creases. He brushed back a stray hair from his brow, grinning satisfactorily as he surveyed himself in the mirror.

_"Trunks! Are you in there?"_

Trunks gulped, startled at the sound of his mother's voice. Her footsteps resonated through the family quarters. She was slowly but surely making her way to the bathroom door. Trunks wasn't about to get caught. He hastily pressed a finger to his forehead, focusing his thoughts and energies, clearing his mind. He shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he stood in a dense forest. Trunks smiled jovially, inhaling deeply and taking in Earth's atmosphere. He marched through the wilderness with a bounce in his step. This was the second day in a row that he would sneak out to see her. As expected, as planned, she was there again, standing calmly and gazing off into the distance, her back against a broad tree trunk. They had planned an early morning meet, and as such the sunlight of dawn pored strongly through the leaves of tall trees and scatterings of branches, radiating majestically onto her. It was like witnessing a glorious entity, heaven-sent. He felt his heart leap as he approached.

"I'm here," he said cheerily.

But everything thereafter seemed a step behind time. It felt like an entire minute had passed before Chibiusa took note of him. Her head spun forward, her gaze steely and disparaging as it fell on him. Trunks cocked an eyebrow. Something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a Saiyan?"

Trunks felt his blood instantly run cold as he watched her pull away from the tree but remain at a guarded distance from him. She had said it suddenly with a quiet, agitated tone. He opened his mouth but anticipating his response, she spoke before he did.

"How could I be this stupid?" she seethed, her body trembling. "You kept this a secret, this entire time—"

"What are you talking about? I didn't hide anything—you never asked!" Trunks retorted defensively. He frowned and balled his hands into fists. Where did this come from all of a sudden? How did she know? And why was she so angry? The answers soon came as though she read his thoughts.

"Those memories were buried away, but I remember it all now!" she snapped, pointing a finger accusingly at him. Trunks stared crossly at it. That finger was threatening, menacing, and challenging him like a lance at a knightly joust. "You turned into that _giant monkey_ that almost _killed me!"_

Trunks' arms fell weakly to his sides, swinging like pendulums. "Turned into…?" The memories were cloudy, but like an emergent hurricane, something stirred. He looked away from her and down at the palms of his hands. They shook and emotions took hold, his eyes round, darting wildly as he remembered. He remembered. "You asked me to keep a secret…" he mumbled slowly, averting his gaze upwards, regarding her once more. "Is that when…is that how I lost my tail?"

"She cut it off when you tried to killed me!" Chibiusa screeched. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, her face flustered with upset. Trunks didn't know who "she" was, but he did recall many years ago that this girl—Chibiusa—began to tell him something. He also faintly recalled waking up in the dark of the night; cold, naked and feeling a searing pain in his backside that made him lose consciousness once more. Everything between and after those isolated memories was simply a blur. Unthinkingly, Trunks stepped forward. He needed to know more.

Chibiusa leapt back. "You! Stay away!" she shrieked. Her body pivoted, pools of pink hair twirling behind her as she turned and broke into a run. Trunks reacted like clockwork, dashing into the air, wind rustling in his wake as he appeared like a landing jet in front of her. She screamed, stopping short of crashing into him. He latched onto her arm. Her eyes were wide with terror.

"Let go!" she cried.

"Wait—listen!" Trunks pleaded; hurt welled in his chest at seeing the panic on her face. "Yes, I'm a Saiyan but I—_OW!"_ Trunks felt teeth sink into his flesh. He let go of her swiftly, wincing and grappling the spot on his arm where she had bitten him. He could have been bleeding, but he didn't have long to dwell on it. She was speeding off once more, now in the other direction. Trunks hollered, staring desperately after her, "LISTEN, CHIBIUSA! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!"

Chibiusa came to a halt, her shoes skidding in the grass as she half-turned to regard him.

Trunks breathed out sharply, then continued, "It's true that Saiyans can turn into a giant ape, the Oozaru, at the sight of the full moon. But I can't do it anymore. Not without my tail." He hadn't anticipated it, but before he could stop himself, the tears began to fall. "I can't do it…"

Chibiusa's expression softened slightly, seeming to notice his tears. She faced him fully, eyes narrowing as she replied coolly, "Either way, I can't—I don't want anything to do with your kind."

Trunks' eyes narrowed also, stunned but angered by her words. "Really? And what is my kind?" He felt the tears that had fallen sting as they dried on his face. He edged towards her but she stood firm, no longer running away. His voice dropped to a murmur. "Tell me? What am I?"

Chibiusa backed away slightly, watching him cautiously. "You know…"

"No, I don't…" Trunks skulked determinedly closer still. "Tell me what I am."

He was several feet away, then inches.

"The day we first met, the days we played together, the night we danced... last night, in this spot where we almost…" Trunks was close enough to see himself reflected in her irises. Her breaths were shaky, rapt with unease. He leaned in close, his forehead nearly touching hers. She lifted her head, apprehensively meeting his gaze. He stared deeply into her eyes, though only observing his own reflection. She blinked quickly before shutting them completely; gasping as though she had been holding her breath. When she reopened her eyes he continued to stare, but this time, all he saw was her. He could sense her nervousness at him being so near, but in that moment, he knew it wasn't from fear. She didn't mean it, did she? Did she really think that badly of him? His "kind"? He wanted to know. He had to know.

He asked again, slowly, his voice quiet but his tone confident and insistent.

"What am I to you?"

Her lips parted to speak, but she seemed breathless. She tinged pink as she ogled him intently. Trunks wondered for a moment if she had seen herself in his eyes too. Her hand rose, landing lightly on his upper arm just below the spot she had bitten him, gripping onto the sleeve of his blue jacket, the jacket that emphasized the blue of his eyes. She tugged him in towards her.

She spoke softly, the corners of her lips curling, "I…I don't know," She murmured finally, her eyes shining. "But I think…I want to know."


	10. Chapter 9: The Day After

Chapter 9: The Day After

The King looked angrier than ever, his forehead muddled with creases, blatant against a deeply receded hairline. "Missing? Again?" he snarled as he stared down the line of men in armour behind him.

"He wasn't in his Quarters, your Majesty," said Bardock.

"He isn't around for miles. At least by all indications." added Raditz.

King Vegeta glared into the dirt, folding his arms roughly across his chest. "Where the hell is that boy?"

Aside from their usual ceremonial procession, today was Vegeta Day, an important occasion marking the day the Saiyans "founded" planet Vegeta (or as others in the universe called it, "Tuffle Annihilation Day"). On such a historic occasion, it was expected that the Prince would make an appearance. But he wasn't there.

Goten sucked in his breath, looking around nervously at the many rows of black-haired heads surrounding him, suited up, attentive and awaiting orders.

"Uh, bathroom. I need to use the bathroom," he mumbled to the fellow warrior next to him, who offered a mild grunt in return as Goten shoved past. Soon enough, Goten had quietly slipped away from the thick of the crowd. It was a no-brainer. Trunks must have returned to Earth yet again for the fourth day in a row. He would slip out and be gone for hours, but each day it seemed it was an hour longer.

Yesterday he was gone by daybreak. And people were beginning to notice. Of course, the days on Planet Vegeta were longer than Earth days, and a single hour could be multiplied 10-fold on Earth. Yet, Goten wondered how Trunks could possibly forget what today was. There was no way he could be gone on this day and get away with it.

Goten's forehead was beaded with sweat, anxious as he sneaked behind the enormous dome-shaped base camp buildings. If there was one thing Goten knew for sure, it was that if anything happened, it was his fault. After all, he was the one to insist they go to Earth. He was the one that forced the Prince to go to the Masquerade Ball. If it wasn't for his reckless actions, Trunks would have never met her again. He would never have gone back. It certainly didn't help that Lady Bulma had paid a visit to his family home just that morning, demanding Goten "spill the beans" on his best friend. But he had to lie, play it off like he was completely in the dark. Goten exhaled deeply, his skin paled with dread. If the King found out…if the others found out...

That was it.

It was up to him to bring the Prince back, no matter what it took.

"Taro!"

Goten froze in spot, his heart jolting. He creaked his head slowly, eyes wide as he swore under his breath. He'd been spotted.

* * *

The doors slid open, and Chibiusa entered. She looked around in awe, admiring the sleek floor and metallic walls. Around them was a legion of security officers but they weren't people; they were shining metal robots.

"Whoa, amazing, Trunks. Your grandparents really live here? I've never seen anything like it."

Trunks nodded, a great grin plastered on his face as he held her hand in his, leading her down the hall, giving her a grand tour of Capsule Castle.

"It's nothing special but, uh, yeah."

Chibiusa gave him a sly grin. "Don't be modest. You're terrible at it."

Trunks returned the grin, teasingly sticking his tongue out at her as he then led her along a moving staircase that lifted them stories high.

He arrived at the Castle earlier that day. Lord and Lady Briefs were delighted to see their grandson again but had broken the news that they had to go out of town to tend to business. Trunks told them it was no problem as he simply wanted to get away from the stressful life on that faraway planet. He had no qualms about being alone. He insisted that he would dutifully watch over the castle and their many pets while they were away. Of course, he mentioned nothing about his pretty, pink-haired guest paying a visit.

The two had now found themselves a large lounge room to hang out in. The room was calm, illuminated by the warm glow of lava lamps and decorated with exotic plants and abstract paintings. They collapsed onto a giant purple sofa.

"You think it'll really be okay that I'm here while they're away?" Chibiusa whispered lazily, her face leaned sideways against a green cushion. Trunks turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Good question. Lemme ask 'em," Trunks arched his back, craning his neck and cupping a hand at his mouth as he shouted, "Hey! Grandma! Is it okay that Chibiusa is here?"

Silence.

He smirked, flopping back down as he returned his focus to Chibiusa. "No response. I guess it's okay, then."

Chibiusa snorted into a giggle, jokingly nudging him in the rib. "That's a good one! Oh, we're such troublemakers."

Trunks laughed as well. Both of them sat for a moment staring giddily ahead, but before long they were overcome with the room's quietness. They cautiously turned their heads and gazed at each other with smiles on their faces. After these last few days of so many extreme emotions, this was the last day they would see each other for… who knew how long?

"What are the odds that after all these years we'd find each other again like this? We were so little…" Chibiusa said, blushing slightly, feeling the intensity of Trunks' eyes on her. "But now look at us."

"You're still the rabbit I remember: bunny ears, hopping around—well, the biting? That's new," Trunks said, indicating towards the mark on his arm.

She glared. "I said 'sorry' already. And I'd rather be more like a rabbit than a monkey, anyway."

Trunks reached out, playfully pulling at her cheek. "See. You haven't changed at all."

Chibiusa pouted, "I'd hope I'm prettier."

Trunks leaned in, his hand no longer pulling but caressing her face. "You were always pretty." Chibiusa closed her eyes, her heart pounding as she waited. Not a moment to soon, she felt his lips on hers. It was as though her mind drew blank, fully in the moment as he placed a hand around her waist, gliding along her shoulders, drawing her in. She fell lightly onto her back, landing on soft cushion, her arms around him. She felt his lips leave her lips, then touch upon her cheek, sweep behind her ear, and then land in abundant kisses on her neck. She opened her eyes again, yearning to see his face. Her eyes met with his and she saw it clearly: that look of desire. She shut her eyes again, allowing herself to take it all in. That day she had found him again … she accepted everything. He was her destiny.

* * *

King Endymion was refreshed, ready to commence his daily duties. His Earthly Generals were always useful to him, monitoring activities on Earth, making sure everything was safe and secure, particularly at its centre, the Golden Kingdom. Of course, he could also count on his faithful Prime Minister, Furry, the talking dog guardian who kept order while Endymion was away on the Moon. So on this day, Endymion was briefed that all was well by the Prime Minister and upon finishing his conference (via hologram) he proceeded down one of the many Palace hallways in search of the Queen.

He didn't have long to walk before running into her; she came from the opposite end of the same hall with a look of relief on her face. She had just come out of her own conference. Hers was more solemn as it included a short moment of silence in memory of the Great Tuffle Genocide on planet Vegeta. Such things were royal business. So the moments the couple got to see each other in between were fleeting at times, but cherished.

"Finally a break?" Endymion grinned, accepting his wife's hands as she gave a weary nod.

However, before more words could be exchanged, a pair of heels came tapping from down the hall. They looked to see Sailor Venus approaching, her eyes on the King. It seemed their break was over before it even began.

"Helios would like a word with you, your Highness,"

"Helios?" The Queen gasped, then turned to the King with rounded eyes.

Helios appeared by hologram, prodding his fingers, his expression anxious.

"What troubles you?" Queen Serenity asked, noting his worry.

"Well, it's about the Princess. I've been worried. I wanted to ask if she was alright."

The Queen and King exchanged puzzled glances.

"Is she not with you?" King Endymion asked.

"Yes," nodded Queen Serenity, "We were quite looking forward to hearing of her experiences over these four days touring Elysion. We've missed her so,"

"F-Four days?" Helios stammered, looking taken aback. "Your Highness, I've but only seen her once since the Ball. And that was to restore her memories."

"What?" the King bellowed.

Helios explained that the flustered Princess had come by one evening, and by dawn the next morning she had vanished and he knew not where she had disappeared. In didn't take long for the news to sink in and leave an unpleasant feeling in the King and Queen's stomachs. It was obvious that something bizarre was happening, and that their daughter hadn't been truthful with them. The question was why? And what, if anything, did having her memories restored have to do with it?

Without delay, Endmyion summoned Diana, the Princess' guardian. Serenity called forth the four Inner Senshi. As the Senshi stood at the Queen's side, watching with concern, Diana appeared before them, explaining she didn't know where the Princess had gone. Serenity looked about, noticing something strange. One of her sailor soldiers was missing.

"Where's Sailor Mars?" she asked, looking bewildered.

Diana shyly raised a hand, and she turned to her. "Your Highness, she approached me in the halls on my way to this room."

"And what did she say?" asked Endymion. The other Senshi gave pressing stares. They wanted to know as well.

"She told me she sensed something was going on. She asked me where the Princess was and I told her what I told you, that I knew not. But when I showed her this, she ran off without another word."

Endymion peered into her outstretched hand. Serenity did as well. The other Senshi, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter, all leaned in staring at it. In Diana's hand was a shining black masquerade mask with tips pointed like bat ears.

* * *

"Romana," the boy uttered, his wild shoulder length hair fluttering in the breeze.

Romana frowned. She hated the way he said her name, with such disdain. She cleared her throat. "Going somewhere?" she asked, curious, as Taro stood before the base camps, his beady eyes shifting dismissively away from her.

"I was just going to the bathroom." he said, steadily, unwaveringly.

"Where's your dear friend? Looks as though he isn't around, hm?"

Taro placed his hands on his hips, dittoing her pose. "Don't you have some place to be?"

Romana smirked, impressed with his continued attempt at defiance. "My place is right here, Taro. Trying to figure out why your poor excuse of a friend is proving to be an even poorer excuse for a leader."

Taro shrugged his shoulders. "Are you finished?"

Romana's eyes narrowed, noticing that Taro was staring distractedly into space, then at his hands, not at all subtle in showing that he was ignoring her. "Taro," she demanded, edging towards him, "Where is the Prince? You know don't you?"

"Nope."

It was obvious from the way he refused to make eye-contact that he wasn't going to answer earnestly without persistence. She sneered, "You're going to find him aren't you?" But Taro was already walking away, though not in the direction of the others. "Hey! Come back here!" she shouted.

"I don't know why you care what I do!" Taro barked, suddenly whirling around to face her, his brows knitted together furiously, "After all, I'm low-rank. My only duty is to serve and protect the royals and this planet. Isn't it?"

Romana faltered slightly, masking her surprise with an expressionless façade. "You know the rank system is meaningless, right? It only exists to keep everyone in line." Her lips tugged into a small smile, as she slyly lifted a brow. "Taro, you're probably as strong as Trunks is. You should fight him."

Taro stared dully at her for a moment, silent, before finally giving a loud sigh. He turned his back fully to her, continuing to walk on.

"Taro—"

"My name is _Goten_," he muttered, his tone flat as he stopped suddenly in mid-step. "And by the way, what happened last night…" he lifted a hand, pressing his fingers against his forehead. "It was a mistake."

Romana stared at the back of his head, her mouth hanging open, this time unable to hide her shock as she watched helplessly after him. Her body began to shake, and she felt the unfamiliar feeling of wet stinging in her eyes. She shook her head, blinking away her tears and glowering as his body disintegrated into beads of energy.

He was gone.

Staring at the nothingness in his wake, she completely lost it. She screamed.

_"Taro, you dumbass!"_


	11. Chapter 10: Mars Attacks

**Chapter 10: Mars Attacks**

Trunks stared airily into space. He really couldn't imagine how after all this time he had forgotten this girl; but yet, every feeling of happiness, acceptance, love that he had felt towards and from her, all of it remained. In that moment, more than ever, those feelings were magnified by a thousand. He felt soft hair rub against his bare chest. He peered under his brow to regard Chibiusa, her head buried in his torso and hands rested against his rib cage as she lay cocooned alongside him, nestled within his arms. He gazed at her bare shoulders, then passed an eye along her waist to the curve of her hip. She was really there. It really happened. She tilted her head upwards. She looked at him glowingly, and offered a gentle smile.

Trunks stared back, admiring the glimmer of her eyes. Just yesterday those eyes glared accusingly at him because of that unpleasant incident in the past. He couldn't believe he had really attacked her.

"How did I turn into the Oozaru?" Trunks asked suddenly. "I mean, well, I know that it happens when looking at the Full Moon. But what _actually_ happened?"

Chibiusa blinked, clearly surprised by the randomness of his question. "You don't remember?"

"Not at all."

"Well, you asked me where I'm from, so that's when I pointed to the Moon—"

_"You're from the Moon?"_ Trunks sat up suddenly, causing Chibiusa to tumble over, leaving her clutching desperately at the ends of the sofa to prevent herself from falling off completely.

"Hey!" she shrieked. Trunks swiftly caught and lifted her by her upper arm.

"How can you be from the Moon?" Trunks asked. Now both of them were sitting upright, but he continued to gape disbelievingly. "You don't have the mark."

Chibiusa gave him a blank stare. "Well it's simple. I'm half-Earthling and I can transform into a commoner form to protect my identity."

"Commoner? Identity?" Trunks felt his thoughts whirr a mile a minute, recalling his conversation with Goten. No. It couldn't mean… Could it? He spoke slowly, not wanting to ask the question outright, "Do you know someone called… Small Lady Serenity?"

Chiibusa was wide-eyed as she ran a hand through her long waves of hair, distractedly parting some behind her ear. "I'm…Small Lady."

"You're…oh no," Trunks tore his eyes away suddenly, gaping madly at the lime green rug on the floor. "No…" he groaned, now burying his face in his hands.

Chibiusa didn't understand his reaction. "What's wrong? I've accepted that you're part Saiyan so what does it matter if I'm part Moonite? And also, right, so, I guess I should have mentioned I was the Moon Princess but…"

_"Don't you know who I am?"_ Trunks shouted hysterically, pulling his hands away from his face, incredulous as he watched her, searching for a response.

Her voice dropped to a bewildered murmur. "You're Trunks?" She continued to stare. She didn't get it.

Trunks stood at last, roughly pulling on his garments as he made his way to a series of framed photographs in a display cabinet, shrouded with stalks of bamboo and palm leaves. He shuffled back over to her, his expression unreadable as he handed her the small photo. She eyed him cautiously before accepting it. The wooden frame was dusty and the picture itself seemed dated. She saw a pretty woman with blue-green hair and a bright smile, dressed sharply in a yellow suit. Her hand was rested affectionately on the shoulder of a small boy with pale purple hair, his grin mischievous as he stood confidently, hands on his hips. He wore blue tights, strange white armour with shining bronze shoulder pads, accented by a cape and white boots. They stood before what must have been Capsule Castle.

"It's you—and your mother?" Chibiusa guessed, staring at the picture, noticing the way their eyes were similar. "Impressive outfit. Were you playing dress-up?"

Trunks gave her a withering look. "That's Saiyan armour."

Chibiusa knitted her brows, returning her eyes to the picture. What was he trying to show her? What did this have to do with anything? It was at that sudden instant that something caught her eye. She stared closely at little Trunks, his armour, his breastplate. She saw on it an insignia—a series of red arrows forming something like a trident. She recognized it from somewhere. She remembered hearing about it in her studies, during some rambling speech about the royals of other worlds….

Her heart dropped. This was a royal insignia…the royal insignia of…

She raised her head slowly, eye twitching. He stared nervously back at her, his mouth stretched thin. She rasped, "You're thee Vegeta? The third Vegeta, prince of Saiyans?" The photo fell from her grasp, clattering to the floor. She drew her hands frantically over her chest, drawing her knees in and hunching over into a fetal position. "Oh no…"

Trunks shared her frustration as he paced the room. "I thought you were just—I mean, I didn't know you were a _princess_. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me you were the_ Prince?_" Chibiusa demanded. She felt around for her blouse, hastily pulling it on.

Trunks froze on the spot, giving a thoughtful scratch of the head. "I guess for the same reason you never told me: Royal Protocol."

Chibiusa was quickly entering into her own bout of hysterics. "Trunks—I mean, Vegeta—whoever you are, do you know how serious this is? How can we—we're the heirs to our thrones!"

Trunks remained silent as she continued, now on her feet as well.

"What do we do? What have we done?" she cried.

Trunks wondered. What did he really think? They were the royal heirs of two opposing sides. Certainly, their kingdoms weren't at war, but they weren't friends either. It was as Goten said, she was the enemy. And if he truly attacked her once, he might have been the reason why things were as bad as they were now. It was all based on a misunderstanding, but it didn't matter to their families. The relationship that had blossomed between them had to end but when Trunks really thought about it, he was happiest when he was with her. No matter what, he didn't care about everything else, the pressure or politics. If they were at the root of this chaos, he knew they could be at the root of the solution too.

He watched as she sobbed and he calmly approached her. "If it means anything at all, Small Lady—Chibiusa—I don't care."

"What?"

"I still want to be with you. I don't care who we are. No matter what anyone says," He placed his hands on her shoulders but Chibiusa thrust his arms away.

"Don't! You're talking crazy! You well know that can't happen. There's so much at stake! How can we possibly overcome this when we're at the forefront of it all?"

Trunks grinned, offering a sly wink. "That's it. Because we're at the forefront we can overcome it. The two of us can change it."

Chibiusa faltered, catching the hint in his tone. "What are you suggesting?"

He let out a deep breath. "Let's start a new dynasty—the _Saiyamoon Dynasty."_

"Start a new dynasty?" Chibiusa gaped feebly, uncertain as to whether she had heard it right. In order to start a "new" dynasty, it could only mean one thing.

"Let's get married."

He really said it. Her eyes shone as she stared back at him behind a blur of tears. "Really? Can we really?"

Trunks' grin grew toothier. Without further hesitation, he pulled her into a firm embrace, her face beet-red as her cheeks dug into his chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heart. "Why not? We can end the fighting this way. And we're both half-Earthlings so things might not be as impossible as you think. Together we'll turn this universe on its head."

She really couldn't believe it. _Get married?_ They were so young. And they were royals after all; the implications were huge. But she didn't have long to consider it because time was running out. If there was one thing she knew for certain it was that no one made her feel the way he did. In two years, her option was going to be to marry Helios. Helios was a kind person, but he didn't make her heart flutter, not the way Trunks did. So what difference did it really make if she got married now? She had already decided that he was the one.

"You're right," she mumbled into his shirt, her arms reaching around his back to clutch him tightly. "Let's do it."

* * *

Goten touched down at the edge of the Golden Kingdom, his senses prickling. He had checked the Golden Hall of Elysion where the masquerade ball was held. He searched the densely wooded area where he and Trunks had played once as kids. The only place left to look it seemed was West City and that great fortress at its centre—Capsule Castle. He walked briskly through the streets, then along a dusty path lined with trees, trying to sense his friend's aura. Yet, as he stepped into a great clearing, seeing the gate before him, two figures appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He recoiled.

"A Saiyan," one of them said, a man with ash-blond hair and a dark suit. He stared testily at Goten as the other came to his side, a stunning woman with long black hair to her waist, dressed in a red and white sailor suit accented with a purple bow across her chest. He recognized instantly that it was the garb of the elite Moonite warriors, the Sailor Senshi. Good looks aside, she didn't appear too friendly.

"Yes. He's the one from that night," she muttered to the man. She directed a steely gaze on him. "How dare you appear on Earth? At the Golden Kingdom of all places?"

Goten glared back. "I can go wherever the hell I want."

"Really?" the man snarled, making a threatening fist at Goten. "And what makes you think you or your kind have free rein over Earth, you little upstart?"

Goten frowned, determined to shove past them even if it had to be by force. Who were these people? "I don't have time for this. Get out of my way." Goten didn't need this kind of interruption, not now. He had to get Trunks and get back home.

"Not so fast!" shouted the woman as she blocked his path, impressively nimble in her high-heeled shoes.

"What are you going to do—kill me?" Goten taunted, a cynical look in his eyes.

"One less Saiyan in the universe? Could only be a good thing," the man sneered, quickly conjuring up a ball of electric blue energy in his hand.

Goten smirked, his knees bent as he brought up his guard. "Fine, you wanna go? Let's go!" He didn't care what they had to throw at him, he was ready. And he'd been itching for a real battle his whole life. Yet, Goten noticed the way the woman had looked up suddenly, past him, eyes focusing on someone or something behind him.

"Goten?" A voice from behind called. Forgetting his resolve, Goten swivelled around with surprise. Trunks was coming up the path towards the castle gates. He directed a baffled look at Goten before regarding the others.

"There's the villain now!" The woman shouted.

Trunks stepped to Goten's side. "Who are you calling 'villain'? Who are you?"

Goten gave him a dry look. "Just weak Sailor trash. Don't worry, I've got this."

Trunks scoffed, nudging Goten in the arm. "Let's not waste our time on 'trash' then."

Goten shrugged, deciding Trunks was right; it's not like they were a real challenge after all. Besides, his objective was to find the Prince and go anyway. They turned to leave, but it seemed the confrontational duo had something else in mind.

"Who are you calling 'weak trash', you bastard?" the man shouted. Suddenly Goten felt something icy lap across his back. Caught off guard, he stumbled forward. They both spun around to face them. The man had hurled an attack.

"At all costs we must protect the Princess from space-sludge like you!" The woman declared, her finger pointed menacingly at Trunks."We'll teach you to show your face here again!"

Goten's eyes narrowed. It was bad enough that they attacked, but to disgrace the name of the Royal Heir of Vegeta? This was unacceptable. "How dare you insult the Prince? You're dead!"

"Leave them," Trunks insisted, turning his back again as he grabbed Goten to fly. "Let's go home. I have to tell you something important!"

But Goten shoved him off, his attention still on the woman, who now held her hands out, one extended and the other pulled back. Her energies surged and she was surrounded by flames. Instantly, materializing in her hands was a fiery bow and arrow. She brought it down aiming it towards Trunks.

Goten yelped just as she released the arrow. "NO!"

"Goten!" Trunks staggered, turning around as Goten leapt before him, his arms outstretched. The arrow blazed forward with precision, striking Goten's centre. Goten stared blankly, strange gurgling noises emitting from his gaping mouth. The blazing projectile burned effortlessly through his Saiyan armour, piercing straight through to his chest.

_"GOTEN?!"_ Trunks caught his friend by the shoulders as he crumpled to the ground. Trunks plunged to his knees, watching in horror as Goten continued to stare out, his breaths shallow as wisps of smoke drifted from where he'd been wounded. Goten's eyes met with his. Watery. Faint. His eyes rolled back into his skull and his body went limp.

Trunks felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

A tear descended down his cheek as he released Goten's hand, allowing it to drop heavily to his side with a thump. Trunks felt something inside him rile up, a blistering heat as though the flaming arrow had struck him instead. He brought himself shakily to his feet. Trunks clenched his teeth, more tears spilling as he felt all at once the full sum of everything churning and storming internally like the red-hot embers of a lit furnace. A new sensation grew within him: the wild, untamed urge to channel his fury outward. He shut his eyes and let out a monstrous wail.

The man and woman flinched.

"He's going to turn into the Oozaru," the man uttered, exchanging an uncertain glance with the woman.

"Impossible. The tail is gone," she muttered back.

But Trunks gave an intermitted growl; his fists clutched tightly, veins visible along his wrists and neck. Little by little his muscled arms began to swell. Pebbles of the earth began to rattle as the aura around him flared and the ground he stood on shook. Then the rocks began to hover as a current of air picked up. The pair watched with fright as Trunks hollered once more. As if on cue, there came an ethereal shooting noise like a canon exploding, and the wind shot forcefully upwards, blowing his hair until it stood on its ends. Tiny sparks flashed around him like forks of lightening. His hair radiated gold and when he opened his eyes, they were glazed over white, until his irises reappeared, green and pupiless.

Trunks had transformed into something—they knew not what—but he was unrecognizable.

Wasting no time, the sailor-suited woman rushed forward, her hair swishing as she braced to use another attack on her initially intended target. Trunks gave her a murderous glare.

"You killed Goten…" he seethed.

She paid no mind to his words as she yelled out, _"Mars Star Power!"_

Bursts of fire shot out from her hands, but Trunks stepped aside with agile timing, missing a direct hit. The woman stared in horror as Trunks threw up a hand in response, a ball of golden energy forming in his outstretched palm.

"For killing my best friend—I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The blast rocketed forth.

"SAILOR MARS!" the blond man yelped, diving in front of the woman just as the blast struck. The force knocked them off their feet and propelled them backwards.


	12. Chapter 11: War of the Worlds

**Chapter 11: War of the Worlds**

"JADEITE!" Sailor Mars screamed bitterly, crawling through an upheaval of dirt and gravel to the fallen General. She immediately saw the blood and the gaping wound. She latched onto his body, lifting him. His head flopped over to the side. "Jadeite? Jadeite!" He was unresponsive, but she couldn't accept it. Her ally, her friend, her beloved…he had protected her with his life. She looked up weakly, shuddering, tears flooding her face. She saw Trunks in the distance, no longer golden-haired. Their eyes met briefly before he turned and flew away.

* * *

Trunks found a spot behind an old oak tree to reflect and hide, his heart pounding and lungs without air. What did he just do? What had he just become? He had never felt so much energy, so much power. _Or so much anger._ He sunk to the ground, back leant against the tree's base, panting. He closed his eyes. All he saw was Goten, his smiling face, bright eyes, carefree laughter, encouraging words...his lifeless body. The tears threatened to leak again. Trunks reopened his eyes, feeling for the parchment in his pocket. Just an hour ago, this piece of paper had been his joy. But now, what was joy? The ink blurred as a tear slid down his face and landed on it. His friend was really gone. And he had killed someone.

Nothing good could come of any of this.

* * *

It had been 24 hours since the incident.

The day it all went down, Mars had been too distraught to explain to the Crown. She didn't mention that since the Ball, the thought that the beast (that had attacked the Princess) was still lurking about enraged and bothered her. Mars didn't explain how seeing that bat mask was all the confirmation she needed to know that the princess and prince had been meeting secretly. Mars didn't go into detail about how she had sought out Jadeite, the one who let the Saiyans in that night at Golden Hall. She didn't elaborate on how Jadeite swore their invitation was genuine. She didn't tell the Crown how she and Jadeite were able to deduce that _somehow_ Vegeta III, the Saiyan Prince, was connected to the noble Briefs family of West City. Or that she and Jadeite went to Capsule Castle to confront someone and find some answers. Mars didn't plan to kill anyone. But she couldn't confess to Queen Serenity about how upset she felt at being called "weak" by such evil people. She was capable too, darn it! But it was an eye for an eye: the Saiyan boy was killed and so was the General. Mars had spent every moment since then in the Infirmary. She too was injured, feeling the world of pain across her chest, along her abdomen, along her arms, and within her heart.

It was karma. And it was her fault.

Yet, her psychic powers didn't fail her. She knew that the teens' meeting would spell disaster—but of what kind? To what scale? She still didn't know.

She was going to have to explain all these things she couldn't say to the Queen once she was healed, but moving forward, there was one thing she decided she wouldn't ever say above all else.

She wouldn't tell anyone that the Saiyan prince had turned into _something else_ this time.

* * *

King Endymion was furious to discover what had occurred on Earth while news spread across the universe about the escalating tensions between the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom and Planet Vegeta's Saiyan Kingdom. As a consequence of General Jadeite's murder, Prince Trunks, Vegeta III, was permanently banished from Earth. Nonetheless, it was not lost on anyone that a Saiyan warrior had been slain as well. Since both sides had each lost a guard, it was accepted that the sides were "even". But things were no longer just uncomfortable. These worlds were at war. And though no battles had been officially set to take place between them, a discomforting level of tension had developed. The Moonite citizenry was growing anxious and the rumors of an arms race had begun.

* * *

Not being able to go to Earth was the least of Trunks' problems.

For one thing, he was at the centre of what was quietly beginning to look like a scandal. Though it wasn't obvious yet to the Saiyan people what was behind the kafuffle on Earth, it was obvious to all that Trunks had neglected his royal duties. It was a miscalculation on Trunks' part to assume no one would notice. By the last day, he had been so swept up with an overwhelming longing to be with Chibiusa that he had forgotten about Vegeta Day. And within a short 48 hours, Chibiusa was Princess Serenity and Trunks' friend (who had been right the whole time) was gone. On top of all of this, he'd also make the most serious commitment he'd ever made in his life.

Trunks didn't want to dwell on any of this.

Instead he resorted to hunting through Tuffle archives, poring efforts over finding out what he had turned into that day. Tuffles were known for not only their technology, but also their record-keeping. So as it was, the Prince spent countless hours in the remaining Tuffle town of Naranja, reading and researching to see if there was any mention of Saiyans in their texts, trying with great effort to ignore the lingering, suspicious, frightened stares of the few Tuffles around him. Once in his sixth hour of investigating he happened upon a dusty blue fibre-bound book on planets and ancient secrets. He skimmed the Table of Contents and saw a peculiar heading: The Legend of the Super Saiyan.

Trunks flipped through the pages, nearing page 332 when suddenly something else entirely caught his eye.

"Resurrecting… the dead?" he breathed, fingers trembling as he stared down the page.

* * *

"Damn it," King Vegeta grumbled, cheek rested against a fist, elbow rested on an arm of his regal chair. "How could a Martian attack penetrate our battle armour?"

Nappa shrugged, a stern look on his face while he stroked thoughtfully at his chin.

"Mars is an interesting planet. They're militant, like us, but they don't often fight," noted Bardock, who travelled across galaxies during the King Vegeta I era. "Mars' princess, who serves the Silver Millennium as a Sailor Senshi, seems to have surprisingly powerful attacks."

The typically silent Broli gave a derisive snort.

"Ha!" scoffed Raditz. "More powerful than a full-blooded Saiyan? Hardly. It's just that that pathetic nephew of mine (and grandson of yours) was genetically…sullied."

An awkward silence filled the room as Vegeta half-smiled, half-frowned at the last word. It was a reference to Taro's 'half-Saiyaness'. The problem was—the elephant in the room—it could have been construed as a slight towards the Prince.

Realising it too late, Raditz flinched as Vegeta cleared his throat.

"Yes, the low-rank status was applied for a reason," Vegeta grumbled indifferently (to Raditz' relief), then quickly averted his gaze back to Nappa. "So with the armour, I think we need to have our men revisit the engineering."

"Will do, your Majesty," Nappa said, bringing his hand to his forehead in salute.

"Well, be off then. We reconvene in the chambers tomorrow with the elite platoon." said Vegeta, waving a hand dismissively.

The King's men gave their respective nods, and exited the King's Chambers.

Vegeta watched the door close and let out a groan. He slid onto his feet and stood rigidly, his back to the door as he regarded a large walled portrait of his late father, one of himself, and then…_ the boy._ He knitted his brows. He couldn't believe the prince had found his way to Earth once again. The boy was a child then, but now he was much older. Clearly, in spite of this fact, he was still just as stupid. What was so fascinating about this girl that made him sacrifice his own pride by freely consorting with her kind? The Moonites were the ones behind his de-tailing after all! It made so little sense it hurt Vegeta's head trying to figure it out. He wanted to believe it was some clever strategy to gather intelligence against the Moon Kingdom (and indeed, this was the lie fed to the masses), but he knew it was nothing of the sort. The Prince rarely showed interest in the kingdom's affairs. He was simply a spoiled brat, interested only in the luxuries of his position but not the responsibilities.

"Idiot," Vegeta hissed.

It was perfect timing, as the door opened just in that moment. Vegeta glared, arms crossed as feet came thumping from behind him in the distance.

"Father," The Prince called, but the King wasn't turning around.

"What?" King Vegeta answered shortly.

"Um, I read—well, on Planet Namek there is this dragon, Porunga. It grants wishes, but you have to—"

"Speak Namekian," Vegeta finished.

Trunks stared weakly. "You know?"

Vegeta circled around with a sharp glare. "Of course I know, you insolent fool!"

Trunks grimaced but spoke with a calm resolve. "Can't we revive Goten? It would just take one wish and—"

"This 'Goten' again? Don't you think there are more pressing matters?" Vegeta barked, his question clearly rhetorical as he continued in an angst-laden tirade. "To use the dragon balls you must go through their people. Do you honestly believe I'm willing to stoop as low as begging for a favour—least of all from the _damn Namekians?"_

* * *

Trunks felt suddenly fragile, and an overwhelming urge to run took hold but he couldn't move.

His father sneered. "Besides, in the unlikely event I was to do any such thing as—_begging_—I would never waste a wish on reviving a low-rank warrior that allowed himself to die at the hands of a mere Martian. Instead of wasting your energy on such idiocy, you should be focusing on how you've been embarrassing this kingdom clinging to low-ranks and inferior races."

"Papa! Goten saved me. He sacrificed his life!"

"Use your common sense, boy! It's his job to defend you! The extent of his worth rests on it. "

Trunks didn't want to admit it. Goten was a soldier, a servant to the kingdom. He wasn't just his friend, he was his guardian. When Trunks thought about it this way, it only made him feel worse. Nonetheless, Trunks believed Goten's worth was much greater than the king made it sound. Goten had always done his best out of the purest form of loyalty and yet Trunks' father was still so stubborn, fussing over rank. These Dragon Balls were capable of granting wishes and the Saiyan army was more than able to get their hands on anything they wanted. There was no turning back, especially since his father had made certain of it. This must have been his father's way of punishing him.

The king frowned as he observed Trunks' pained expression.

"Pathetic," Vegeta mumbled, then turned his head away with a contemptuous grunt. "The worst thing about being raised by an Earthling mother is this birth defect; this weakness of mercy that humans have so much of."

Trunks was floored. It was so typical for his father to add insult to injury, but he couldn't allow ill words against his mother from anyone, not even him. Trunks glowered.

"You're right. And she's the one who really raised me. So call it whatever you want, but I'm not ashamed. I'll never be ashamed! Goten wasn't ashamed, his father wasn't…" Trunks stopped short, swallowing hard as he continued with determination in spite of the nasty look in Vegeta's eyes. "Maybe if you were more like Kakarot you wouldn't treat me and my mother like we _don't even exist."_

"If I were more like Kakarot, my son would blindly run off to Earth for the sake of a friend. My son would be a fool named Taro. My son would be _dead."_

The words were so cruel, so callous.

Irate, the Prince spun around and stormed out of the room.


	13. Chapter 12: After Earth

**Chapter 12: After Earth**

Trunks was so agitated he could barely sleep through the night. That morning, he glared into the ceiling with thoughts of defiance. He wouldn't let his father get the best of him. So his father refused to help, but why not simply go to Namek himself? He could ask the Namekians to help him speak to their dragon. Maybe, he could use one of the other wishes to be with his princess or at the very least, wish to be the king himself so _he_ could be the one in control for once. But then what if the Namekians refused? He'd have to use force and in that instance he needed help.

_Goten's brother_. He could help.

So Trunks set off, passing through the gates of his fortress, the Keep, and the many rows of dwellings until he found the one he'd been searching for.

* * *

Romana couldn't believe the news. She knew Taro had gone off to find Trunks, but she could have never anticipated that it could lead to murder. She watched as her comrades exited the Keep after their morning drills, noticing Taro's brother, Daikon, wasn't among them. It was true after all. Taro was dead. The question left was why? What made him a target? The answers the King and her father gave made little sense.

She sat in the same spot Taro had sat on the day she had first confronted him. She didn't understand the pain she felt or why she was drawn there. She stared blankly ahead, her thoughts far until she noticed a silhouette reflect along a brick wall. She twisted her head and saw its owner in the distance, a certain purple-haired person. Her eyes narrowed.

"Trunks," she muttered.

She scrambled quickly to her feet, scurrying behind a post. He walked with purpose, not noticing her as he made his way to the settlements. _What was he up to?_ She decided to follow him, creeping stealthily, hiding amid the shadows until he stopped before a house. He came to a door and knocked.

* * *

A blue-eyed woman with cropped black hair opened, a small child in her arms. Trunks recognized the woman as Goten's sister-in-law, Gohan's wife. Like all of them, she was a half-Earthling. Her Earthling father never acknowledged her and she had been raised single-handedly by her Saiyan mother.

Trunks gave a polite smile as he greeted her. "Videl."

She acknowledged him with a respectful, "Hello", but her eyes were unusually cold.

Trunks felt his courage waver, though he spoke anyway. "I, uh, needed to speak to Gohan."

She shut the door abruptly, startling him. From within, he heard her call for her husband. After several minutes, a tall man came to the door, his typically bright eyes distinctly lacking in lustre.

"Oh, it's you? _Wonderful_." Gohan grumbled sarcastically while the petite Videl stood behind him, peering suspiciously between the gap under his arm.

Trunks grimaced. "Look, I know you're angry with me but—"

"No shit! Of course, I'm angry!"

"Gohan," muttered Videl, giving him a concerned look as he had cursed at a royal.

Gohan didn't falter, apathetic to the vitriol of his own words. "Tell me then? Are the rumours true? Is it because of that girl from before? The kingdom thinks it was a spy mission gone wrong but that's not the real reason you'd been seeing her, is it?"

Trunks lowered his head, staring apologetically at his feet as the heat rose to his cheeks.

"I didn't expect Goten to get involved."

"See, that's the problem. You only think about yourself. You've always been that way. It was cute when you were a kid, but damn it, you're _sixteen!_ What the hell is wrong with you?" Gohan glared as Videl continued to look alarmed, shifting nervous glances between her husband and the Prince. He growled, "How can you even show your face here knowing my brother died because of some stupid infatuation?"

"It's not a stupid—!" Trunks stopped himself, his anger at those words quickly turning to guilt as he realised Gohan was right about one thing: Trunks had always taken Goten for granted.

"It doesn't matter to me what 'it' is. I just hope 'it' was worth losing my brother over." Gohan said with finality as he began to shut the door. Panic crossed Trunks' face. He snatched at the door's edge, keeping Gohan from closing it.

"W-Wait! I was hoping we could bring him back with the dragon balls! I've asked my father but he won't do it. But I don't care—I'm going to Namek anyway. I was hoping maybe you and Kakarot would come…well, you're an intergalactic warrior, so I thought you had the experience."

Gohan gave a snort, and then leered at the Prince. "It's obvious that you're out of touch. No respectable Saiyan would risk defying the King's orders and _you're_ not one yet. But even so, the Namekians aren't stupid. We tried many times to get the balls from them, even threatening their lives. But they made a wish too, a wish that we could never set foot on their planet again. There's been an impenetrable force-field around it for years."

Trunks was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it. He didn't anticipate such a shocking revelation. "Oh," was all he could bring himself to say.

Gohan sighed, his hardened expression softening slightly. "He's gone, Trunks. It's time you accept it like the rest of us."

He stepped back into the house and the door slammed shut.

* * *

Romana gasped audibly, clapping hands over her mouth to stifle herself as she hid amid some ferns.

_Goten? _Did they mean _Taro_?

Of course!

She remembered Taro had said himself that his name was Goten.

So his brother, Daikon, was Gohan?

It was strange. But stranger still was the truth about what _really_ happened on Earth three days ago: Prince Trunks was having a forbidden love affair with the girl from the Moon. And now Taro had died at the hands of the same people who had cut off the Prince's tail as a child. The whole situation was vexing.

"Taro, you foolish bastard. You gave your life for that pathetic ingrate?" she muttered angrily to herself.

She couldn't comprehend it.

If Taro had only realised his full potential he could have easily defeated Trunks. Taro was strong but his loyalty to his "friend", the weakness of human empathy, it was his undoing. Romana wanted, no — _needed_ – that kind of loyalty for herself. How else could she end the Vegetas' rule? As stupid as Taro might have looked he wasn't easily manipulated. But he was the only one that could match the Prince in power. And now he was dead.

Romana had tried for weeks to convince the rest that Trunks didn't deserve the Crown. He wasn't a _real_ Saiyan after all. He barely looked like one. A few of them agreed with her, but most Saiyans (including her father) were too dense or too Vegeta-worshipping to see reason in her words. Besides, she was just a girl and only 17-years-old. Few wanted to take her seriously.

So Taro had been Romana's best weapon against the dynasty. But she wasn't about to give up because her best weapon was gone.

Now that she had overheard this precious information she realised she had stumbled upon an even more powerful weapon. Trunks was a traitor to their race, like his father_._ How could they, the Saiyan people, allow _him_ to cede the throne now? He could never fully commit to them. He already allowed his best friend and most loyal supporter to die at the hands of his lover's ilk. That's what _really_ happened, not the lie that Trunks or Taro was nobly acting as a spy. It only infuriated her, making her more zealous in her convictions.

Romana glared at the back of Trunks' head as he ambled away from Daikon's home and back along the path to the castle.

She couldn't wait to inform the others.

* * *

Trunks returned through the gates wanting nothing more than to retire to his bed for the day, despite the fact that it was only noon. He wouldn't get too far down the hall, however, before his mother would stop him at the entrance to the family quarters. He'd managed to avoid her since Vegeta Day, but she had cornered him at last.

"Trunks! I need a word with you!" She was furious. She began to shout, demanding to know how he could have possibly allowed himself to get exiled from Earth. Trunks shrugged her off, hoping she'd leave him alone but she wasn't having it.

"Don't you walk away from me—this is serious! If you only set foot there again it's an instant war on us! How could you be so irresponsible? How could you disappear like that without saying a thing?"

Trunks was livid. He was tired of being constantly scolded, reminded about how "irresponsible", how ignorant, how selfish, how inadequate he was. He supposed he was "that villain" after all. Nothing he did was good enough for anyone. No one cared about what _he_ was going through or _his_ problems. It was getting on his last nerve.

"Well," she pressed. "Aren't you going to give me an answer?"

Trunks finally snapped. "Why didn't you tell me about what happened to me eight years ago?"

His mother looked stunned. She hadn't expected the question. "What?" she said in a faint murmur.

"You didn't think I'd remember, but I do!" Trunks began with a scornful tone. "How did Grandma know? And Grandpa? Everyone knew except me—didn't I deserve to know how I lost my tail too? Didn't you owe me that much as my mother?"

For a moment, Lady Bulma didn't utter a word, her eyes watery with sadness and shame. "Trunks, I…"

"Guess I'm not the only one around here keeping secrets," Trunks grumbled before walking off, leaving his mother to stare after him.

* * *

Trunks spent at least an hour in bed. He was drowsy from his lack of sleep the night before, but his mind was too riled up to let him rest.

It mattered not, though.

There was something else in store for him this day.

There was a heavy knock on the door but Trunks didn't bother responding.

The door flew open regardless and staring down at him from its frame was a menacing man with spikey, ankle-length hair.

"Little early to be sleeping, no?"

"R-Raditz!" Trunks bolted upright, shocked to see him there. It was rare that any of the King's personal entourage sought him out directly.

"You're to report to the briefing chambers in five minutes. King's orders."

Without another word, Raditz left, slamming the door closed.

Trunks was stunned. The briefing chambers? This was the place where his father and others discussed serious matters like missions, strategies and battles. Trunks never had to attend one of these meetings before. So why did he have to go now? And why with such short notice? He didn't idle, hastily throwing on his formal garb: blue bodysuit, white armour, billowing blood-orange cape and, thick white boots. His mind raced a mile a minute as he anxiously made his way past the dojo, the fortress headquarters and lastly, the chambers.

Upon entry, Trunks looked about the enormous roundtable the many heads of the elite platoon (15 of the top-ranked warriors), followed by the King's entourage (Broli, Bardock, Raditz and Nappa) and then the King himself. He looked up to meet Trunks' eyes with an ominous smirk. Trunks gulped hard. He noticed only one seat was empty— the seat between his father and Nappa. All eyes were on him as he marched towards it, his legs heavy as though his boots had suddenly become blocks of cement. He sat stiffly, flinching as he saw one of the men staring from across the table.

"Your first briefing, eh? I guess you get to sit at the 'big boy' table now." He then let out a hefty guffaw, allowing some of the others to join in the laughter.

Trunks sunk nervously into his chair as he tilted towards his father, mumbling low enough so no one else could hear. "Papa, why am I here?"

"Why not? You're going to inherit the throne someday. Might as well _learn_ something," Vegeta sneered. "What's the matter? Didn't you want your chance to shine since you claimed you were _so_ invisible?"

Trunks had been had again. His father was putting him on the spot _on purpose_. He didn't like where this was headed.

"It's a shame we can't just get those dragon balls, huh? Imagine what we could do," droned one of the men, his fat face lined with an impressive goatee.

"We _could_ simply threaten their lives but _that_ tactic has been exhausted at least twice already. They've managed to forge some powerful alliances," responded another.

"I suppose they _wished_ for eternal protection from us," Nappa quipped, his giant, beefy arms folded across his chest. "Damn Namekians."

Trunks frowned. It was as Gohan had said. Trunks felt suddenly ill.

"While you all ramble on, you've forgotten important matters," one of the men said, his head donning a Mohawk style. "Your Majesty, there have been some unsettling rumours going about. I think they need to be addressed."

Vegeta gave a severe look. "What rumours?"

"I heard what happened on Earth wasn't simply a spy mission. That there's something else going on," said 'Mohawk'.

"Ludicrous," Vegeta answered quickly.

"Well, I for one am confused as to why we don't simply attack the Moon Kingdom. They're going to hit us at some point. Why wait?" suggested a man with a spiked crew-cut and an eye-patch.

Trunks felt heaviness engulf his chest as though the cement of his boots had found itself at home there. He glanced apprehensively at his father who seemed to agree with 'Eye-Patch'.

"You make a good point. We _were_ going to ignore them but they've given us more than enough reasons over the years," Vegeta said with a nod.

"I have another suggestion," offered Raditz, a malicious glint in his eyes. "Why not go after Earth? After all, the incident took place there. Since the Moonites rule over both, might as well go for the 'two-for-one' special."

Vegeta's eyes flashed dangerously but before he could respond, another piped up.

"I think it's a great strategy. We start with Earth as a decoy, and then after they've drained their resources there we attack the Moon directly. We wouldn't need much manpower as we can easily access our Oozaru forms by nightfall. I give that phase of the mission one day to complete."

"I like it," said another, the only woman in the platoon. "The low-ranks can tackle Earth while the rest of us remain on standby. But destroying the Moon Kingdom itself will require most of the planning. I suspect that's where the bulk of our resources will go. Thoughts, your Majesty?"

Trunks didn't like the tone of this conversation, and his father was dangerously silent. His father couldn't be actually considering any of it…_could he?_

Raditz' lips curled into a devious smile. "I heard we're unable to attack Earth because of certain… liabilities," Raditz' eyes fell onto Trunks. "I'd like to hear the Prince's opinion on this."

Trunks gulped. Everyone was listening, waiting for his answer. What was the "liability", then? He? His mother? Invading Earth might have been good for _this_ planet, but how could he support it? Earth was his sanctuary. And what about his mother? His grandparents? Chibiusa — Princess Serenity? Trunks supposed _this_ was the time to show he wasn't ashamed.

"I...I don't think —"

"Raditz," Vegeta interjected suddenly. "I think you'll be getting your wish at last."

The others curiously turned their heads to him. Trunks glanced at his father with astonishment. Vegeta peered at Trunks through the corner of his eye, and then offered a shrewd smile. "_Earth_ will be our next conquest. We'll begin the strategizing tomorrow. We attack in three days."

_"WHAT?!"_ Trunks couldn't contain himself when he hollered out. He had to have misheard! The others gawked at him warily.

Vegeta shot him a glare. "Oh? You have an objection? Or do you have another idea in mind to fix this mess that you _yourself_ created?"

"But you can't — _how_ can we attack them? _In three days_?" cried Trunks.

"The Prince makes an excellent point," Nappa said with a lop-sided simper. "Two is more than enough to get the job done."

Vegeta smirked. "Ha! And _that's_ why you're the general, Nappa. _Two days_ it is!"

'Eye-patch' laughed. "We need the Prince to attend briefings more often!"

Trunks was rendered speechless. He watched as Raditz, Nappa and several others exchanged satisfied grins. It was on that note that Vegeta ended the meeting, and they filed out in a line, departing the area, excitement lapping amongst them. They were thrilled to go to war. They've always wanted to plunder Earth.

Trunks was the only one who felt any bitterness within. There was no one left on his side, not even his own father.

He was left standing in the chambers alone, gaping in disbelief.


	14. Chapter 13: Independence Day

**Chapter 13: Independence Day **

It was now four Earth days since she last saw the Saiyan prince.

She remained confined to her quarters within the Crystal Palace as though banished there, huddled in a dim-lit corner next to her four-poster bed. She had stayed in quiet solitude for at least two days, refusing to come out or answer to anyone with the exception Diana who brought her meals. Diana was the _only_ person she would allow to visit her. But she wouldn't speak to Diana either. She was far too distressed.

By the time the Princess had returned to the Moon Kingdom, her father had already made his way to Earth, and to the scene of the crime. She, on the other hand, was greeted by the cold shoulder from her mother and a barrage of scoldings from Sailor Venus, Jupiter and Mercury. They demanded to know where she had been while she was on Earth for four straight days and who she had been with.

The Princess couldn't lie to them anymore.

And so she told them.

It was shortly after then that her father came bursting in through the great doors, along with only _three_ of his Earthly Generals. She could never forget the look in his eyes when he watched at her.

The news of Prince Vegeta—_Trunks_— and his crime had spread kingdom-wide.

An hour before it had all gone down, the pair had decided they would get married. Not wanting to leave anything to chance they did so immediately, finding a small local chapel where they could lawfully make their vows. It happened quickly, and when it was over, they parted ways. She waved to him as he left for the Capsule Castle, and she to the Golden Palace, before setting off for the Moon. Her mind was filled with bright dreams of a dazzling, romantic future. She was Chibiusa Briefs and he was Trunks Briefs according to the papers, but in Space it didn't mean a thing. Nonetheless, even if it didn't mean much to their kingdoms, to her it meant _everything_. So, to her parents, the Crown, she admitted to courting the Saiyan prince. But the fact that the Saiyan prince, the young man who killed her father's general and injured Mars, was now her husband? That part she _couldn't_ say.

Her mother's reaction was all the confirmation she needed:

_"Absolutely outrageous! How dare you lie to us like this?"_

_"I knew you wouldn't approve. That's why I lied."_

_"You put your life in danger! Spending time with the Saiyan that almost killed you? What did you think would happen, Small Lady? Did you think we could ever accept this? Now, Jadeite is dead!"_

_"I'm sorry, but Mother…I love him more than anything!"_

Those last words might have been her biggest mistake.

The Princess was unaware of the chaos underfoot, but it was clear to Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and the Sailor Senshi that it would only be a matter of time before the Saiyans did something drastic. The security of the Moon, even Earth was uncertain, but if there was one thing the King knew, it would be the fact there had to be an immediate end to the relationship—whatever kind it was—the Princess had with the Prince. It would be the very next day that the King would make the big announcement; that he accepted Helios' proposal and given the desperate times, would arrange for their marriage within the next two days instead of two years.

The Princess stared into space as the tears glided down. Her face was so flushed, and eyes so pained and weary from so much sobbing that she neither had the energy nor desire to rub the tears away. She heard a tap on the door and watched with a daze as Diana opened it. Diana gave a desponded sigh as she regarded her, a silver tray in her hand. She then noticed on the table where she had placed the Princess' breakfast, rested the tray untouched. She frowned.

"Small Lady, you haven't been eating?"

The Princess sniffled. "How can I eat when everything is so wrong?"

Diana drew back with a gasp, surprised that the Princess had bothered to speak at all. She placed the new tray beside the old one and came down upon her hands and knees alongside the Princess.

"Small Lady, what is on your mind? You can tell me," she purred, her tail curling gently.

"Mars has been hurt. And Jadeite—" The words began to spill. Small Lady could no longer keep her agony to herself. "_Everything_ is falling apart but even so—I _can't_ marry Helios. _I want to be with Trunks_."

"Please appeal to reason. You know you can't be with him,"

"You don't understand, Diana. We've already married each other on Earth!"

"You can't be serious! _Married_? _To a_ _Saiyan_?" Diana gasped, her brows curved upwards with mixed surprise and condemnation.

"What should I do? Should I tell my parents? Do you think they'll understand?"

"Small Lady, if it's only an Earth marriage it isn't recognized here. You are a royal. You need to forget him and think about this kingdom and its future. Why not choose Helios? He is more suited for you anyway. Plus, Helios can erase the Saiyan from your memory once more and it would be like he never existed."

It wasn't for certain how many seconds, maybe minutes, passed as the Princess gaped back at her guardian. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Diana was her closest friend, the only one she could confide in. Now she was siding with her parents and telling her to ignore what her heart was telling her? Didn't she care about _her_ feelings, or what _she_ wanted? Telling her to simply pretend to be happy with Helios? After all the trouble she had gone through because that treasured memory, though painful, had been stripped away?

It was strange. All of sudden, Small Lady remembered a question that had lingered in her mind for a while.

"Diana. Where is the black mask? When I left my room at the Golden Palace I couldn't find it."

Diana's mouth forced an awkward kind of smile. "Er...that? Well I..."

The Princess watched carefully as Diana paused, and simply stared wordlessly back at her. She realised it too late: Diana was never a true friend. This was obvious betrayal.

Diana was nonplussed as the Princess' expression blanked, not appearing happy or upset as she said in a cool, quiet tone, "Thank-you for bringing me my lunch, Diana. You may go now."

"Oh. Okay?" Diana's eyes widened, but she dipped her head as got to her feet. "Please do consider my words, Small Lady. I only have your best interest at heart." She bowed again, drawing the door to a close, the sound of her footsteps waning as she departed down the hall.

The Princess glared. _My best interest? More like your interest_. She thought bitterly to herself. She made up her mind in that instant. The kingdom of the Silver Millennium had nothing left to offer her. She was going to do as she pleased. At all costs she was going to be with Trunks—_even if_ they could no longer meet on Earth.

* * *

The aftermath of King Vegeta's decision was felt instantly. Though the upcoming mission to invade the Earth was still top-secret, every actively serving Saiyan warrior regardless of rank was made aware of their newly intended conquest. Most could barely contain their excitement, while some lamented that Earth was too easy, and thus too boring. Their real target, the Moon Kingdom, would be the true thrill-seeker. Lady Bulma was the last to learn of the mission. She cursed the King in a fit of rage, disbelieving that he would dare to act so cold-blooded and merciless. Vegeta was indifferent to her squabbling either way. He was a stubborn man, and when he was set in something there was no turning back. He needed to appease his subjects. The endurance of the dynasty rested on it. Bulma was upset, but there wasn't much she could or would do.

She had accepted everything when she decided to marry a Saiyan.

Trunks spent the entire morning until noon at Naranja's archives, yet again searching for answers. This time, he needed answers of a different kind. There was just one day left until the Saiyans were set to begin their onslaught. Just one day to figure out how, if it were at all possible, he could delay it. Though Trunks was strong, he couldn't fight his father or his army. Though he was intelligent, he hated studying and he his eyelids grew heavy with every passing hour. It seemed no matter how hard he looked, there was nothing.

"It's hopeless," he grumbled. "I guess it's really all over." He flopped over onto the desk, digging his head into his arms. He was too angry, frustrated, and anxious to cry though he truly wanted to. But _crying_ offered no solutions. He closed his eyes. Something had to come to mind, he thought. He wasn't sure at what point he had finally fallen asleep when he suddenly felt a gentle prod at his shoulder. He raised his head sluggishly; eyes squinted as the room's light shined brightly into his eyes.

"Wha?" He blinked as he noticed a strange person hovering before him. The small man had pale purple skin and ice-white hair shaved into a mohawk. Still confused from sleepiness, Trunks knew he was hallucinating, so he simply stared, waiting for the apparition to disappear.

"Hello, young Prince," the man said finally with a calm voice that didn't mirror the serious look on his face. "I am Kaioshin, the Supreme Kai from the Sacred World of the Kais. Pleased to meet you at last."

Trunks gaped in a dumbfounded stupor. _The world of the Kais?_ It sounded familiar. "A Shin-jin?" he half-mumbled, half-yawned.

The man smiled. "Yes. I see you've been doing your research," he said, glancing at an open book under Trunks' arms, pages dotted with what must have been drool.

Trunks remembered that the Kais ruled over the universe. Why was one right before his eyes? Trunks squinted again at him, wondering if he had been studying so hard that he was imagining impossible things. But no matter how he looked at it, the Kai seemed as solid and as real as ever.

"Don't worry, you aren't hallucinating," Supreme Kai said, reading his thoughts.

Trunks jumped in his seat. _"W-What the heck?" _

"Don't be alarmed. I've been carefully watching everything unfold. Though, I rarely ever make appearances or interfere in the workings of planets, I've come to visit you because I sense that something dire will occur if the Saiyans and Moonites clash."

"But why visit _me_?" Trunks glanced around nervously to see if anyone else was seeing them.

"Because you are at the centre of it. You and Small Lady Serenity. And don't worry that others will see us. This is Tuffle territory after all. The fact that _you _are here completely scared them off."

Even though the Kai was an overseer of the universe, Trunks was surprised that he knew so much. "I don't want a war between our kingdoms but I don't think there's anything I can do. All I've wanted was to be with her but my selfishness is the reason things are this bad and now Goten..." Trunks paused as he struggled to say the rest, Gohan's words on his mind. "It's all my fault."

"Ah, yes, _Goten_. I know him quite well."

"You do?"

"Yes, of course. The boy is quite happy there actually. He eats _all_ the time, for no reason." The Kai seemed to frown for the slightest second, before reassembling a smile. "Truthfully, Goten didn't like that you had chosen her over him. But he also wanted more than anything for you to be happy. "

Trunks felt the heaviness in his heart lighten. Was it true? The idea that Goten was somewhere, worlds away, still able to smile in spite of the trouble he'd caused, comforted him. Trunks felt until then like he wasn't allowed to be happy but maybe now he could. He could, if it was what Goten wanted. He cautiously observed the Kai who looked serious again.

"I'm not simply saying this to make you feel better or because I'm interested in the fickle affairs of people. I believe you and the Princess should be wed to bring much needed peace in the universe. For your planet, you hold the key to its continuity. Saiyans have wreaked havoc wherever they've gone but as a half-human you have the capacity for compassion. It is not a weakness, but a _strength_ most Saiyans lack_. _You are the perfect kind of ruler for this kingdom, for the remaining Tuffles, and as one able to unite with the Moonites who protect the powerful Silver Crystal. You represent a king that will bring harmony and coexistence. And together you can be stewards of the Earth."

"You say all of this, but how can _I_ do any of it? I'm exiled from Earth, she's all the way on the Moon, and I can't fight by myself. I don't even have my tail—I'm no match for them,"

"Don't underestimate your power. You are a _Super Saiyan _now," Supreme Kai exclaimed.

"A..._Super _Saiyan?" Trunks recalled seeing that term before, in that one blue book, though he never read on.

"It's the form you reached on Earth. This is not something easily achieved for the average Saiyan because it is linked to the pain you felt, your compassion, your rage born out of necessity; recognize that _you _have an incredible and unique power."

"But Kaioshin, er, _sir_, I don't even _know_ how I did it!"

"That's not important. When the time is right to use it, you will find a way. What you must do now is find your independence so you may take action. If you want to be with your Princess and defend these worlds, you must heed my words, understand?" Supreme Kai's dark eyes narrowed to fine slits. Though he proved to be kind, his aura was intimidating.

Trunks gave a weak nod. With only one day left, he was willing to do anything.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So Supreme Kai is a little more more knowledgeable about saiyans in this fanfic than he really is in DBZ. :P**


	15. Chapter 14: The Men in Black

**Chapter 14: The Men in Black **

The Princess watched as two guards marched through the long corridors. She quietly crept by, tip-toeing through, hiding along the crooks of walls and corners, until she neared the palace foyer. When the area was free of onlookers, she made a bee-line for the exit. She released her wings and flew until she found a distant clearing beyond the Royal Kingdom, beyond the Sea of Serenity. _Civilian territory._ She found an isolated space shielded by edges of cliffs, and walls of rock. She exhaled, calming herself as she prepared to take her next step. Once she found her resolve, she threw up her hand, summoning a wand with a heart-shaped end.

She shouted out, "Oh Guardian of Time, rend the heavens and open the door of space-time to me." Immediately the wand glowed, and cool wind passed around her, blowing at her long tendrils of hair and silken gown. She gazed upwards as a hot-pink beam surged from the wand and pierced into the Moon's cloudless sky. "I call out thy true name, O almighty god of time, father of the guardian, Chronos. Guide me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!" The pink light disappeared into the black of outerspace. Instantly, the Princess was channelled upwards and she found herself standing in a dark and misty realm, shrouded in grey fog and purple mist. She looked around anxiously. She squinted her eyes, searching for the familiar face of a certain woman. Soon a shadowy figure emerged.

"Who's there?" the figure thundered. "Any and all who break the taboo by approaching the Doorway of Space-Time shall be eliminated!"

"Puu!" the Princess called affectionately. "It's me."

"Small Lady?" the figure uttered, the smoke clearing slightly. A tall, dark-skinned woman came into view, her black sailor skirt and long strands of green hair breezing lightly behind her. "What brings you here?"

The Princess saw her surprise. It had been a while since she had been in contact with Sailor Pluto, Princess of Pluto, the Guardian of the Space-Time corridor. Though many were not aware of this celestial woman, Small Lady had managed to become close to her during her lonely days as child. They both shared that sentiment: loneliness.

"I have a request," she asked with a hopeful, but calculating look in her eyes. "I would like to go back in time."

"It cannot be done, Small Lady. Even for you, you know I will not allow it," Pluto said.

The Princess sighed. It was the answer she expected, though it wasn't for the lack of trying. She smiled. "Then I ask, if perhaps you might grant a less ambitious request. Can you transport me to another world? Another planet?"

This was her real intent. Sailor Pluto possessed the power of guiding one throughout time, but surely she could also guide her across distances? After all, she was the defender of the galaxy. Small Lady knew there had to be some way of discreetly going to where Trunks was with magic. But she didn't know where else to turn or how else it could be done. It wasn't a taboo to visit worlds. Surely, the guardian of Space-Time could do this much.

Pluto raised an eyebrow. "Another planet, Small Lady?"

"I want nothing more than to be with the one I love, but I have no way of reaching him. Surely you can guide me there?"

Pluto frowned, regarding her with chagrin as she shook her head, her long staff gripped tightly in her white-gloved hand. "I cannot fulfill your request, Small Lady. If it is not the will of the Moon Kingdom, I can not accommodate."

The Princess faltered, her expression despairing as she clasped her hands together. _"_But, _Sailor Pluto_!_"_ She just _couldn't_ say no. She was her last hope!

"Small Lady," Pluto said, her tone softening, her eyes sad as they regarded her. "Please, don't cry. You know I'd hate to see you disappointed, but you should know there is nothing I can do. I am sorry."

"No! Puu!" she called in desperation as she noticed the purple haze return, and Sailor Pluto's tall frame shadow in once more, fading into the clouds. Small Lady blinked and before she knew it, she was on the Moon's rocky surface once again, in the same barren clearing. _Alone._

She shut her eyes, smothering her face within her palms as she crouched to the ground. It was hopeless. There really was nothing she could do. She would never see the Prince again and by tomorrow this time, she would be wed once more…to Helios.

"It's over…" she murmured.

Suddenly there was a strident "pop" sound. Small Lady screamed and she jerked upwards, eyes glassy as she stared at a cloud of dust. When the smoke cleared, she saw from afar a pale, purple-skinned being. As they hovered nearer, she saw more clearly. He was small, lean, elfish and strangely elegant in a teal-green outfit, his ears adorned with tiny spherical earrings. "Ah, the Moon Princess," he said with a wide smile.

"Who are you?" she asked, her arms up guardedly.

His dark, almond eyes thinned to slits. "Kaioshin. I am the Supreme Kai from the Sacred World of the Kais."

The Princess furrowed her brows. "The _what?_"

"I will explain later, but time is running out. The important thing is that I can help you to reunite with the prince of Planet Vegeta." The Kai spoke in a rushed whisper.

She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "_You_ will? How?"

"I can teach you something, the technique Trunks and others in the universe know well: 'Instant Transmission'."

"Trunks knows it?" Her eyes lit up. When she thought about it, she never did know how Trunks travelled to Earth. She always marvelled at his abilities. He was amazing.

"Will you accept my aid, Princess?" The Kai held out a slight hand to her. Small Lady stared, wondering if she should take it. Something about him seemed stoic yet somehow reassuring and ethereal like Helios. She gave a small nod and clutched his hand. The pact was made.

* * *

The Princess was a bright and willing student. The Supreme Kai was a patient and knowledgeable teacher. Yet, try as she might, she could not easily grasp the technique. It wasn't before long that night fell, and with it, her spirits.

"Mr. Kaioshin, I will be wed to Helios by sunrise and it's already so late," she whimpered sadly.

"It's not too late," insisted the Kai, creases forming between his brows. "The days on Vegeta are a bit longer than they are on the Moon. I assure you that it has not been more than a few hours there."

The Princess groaned. "But I'm trying to sense Trunks' ki— no matter how hard I try, I can't. Won't you simply take me there?"

The Kai rolled his eyes. "Princess, please. You must learn this for yourself. My involvement will only be for a limited time, rest assured."

She sighed. Kaioshin was right. She couldn't give up just yet. If she really wanted her dazzling romantic future, she had to remain positive and keep trying. Another hour passed. She mulled over her own training, channelling her magical ki fuelled by the Silver Crystal. She focused on Trunks. She imagined the last moments she had spent with him. She imagined him next to her, encouraging her. She pictured him waiting with outstretched arms. She suddenly felt her body lighten.

"That's it! You're doing it!" cried the Supreme Kai.

She smiled, and shut her eyes tightly, focusing. She could feel it. She was becoming weightless, disintegrating. She could hear Kaioshin's faraway-sounding voice reminding her to concentrate and be careful. Her target destination was the quiet Tuffle town of Naranja, where Trunks was patiently waiting and where she would be safest. Tuffles were long-time Moonite allies, of course. For a moment, she imagined the Tuffles. She'd never met one. In fact, she hadn't met many Saiyans either and this planet was filled with them. She wondered what a fully pure-blooded Saiyan would be like. Were they like Trunks? Or were the rumours about them true? She felt the sudden rush of a drying wind, her long, white gown fluttering with it, then a prickling heat against her skin, the warmth of a differing climate and the heaviness, the gravitational pull of the new atmosphere. Her eyes shot open. She felt her heart skip a beat. The land was nearly desert with rocks and red sand dunes. The sky was a pale red, with a sprinkling of purple clouds. Sweat dotted her temple as she turned and saw some distance away, what looked like a small makeshift base-camp, and around it a cluster of people in black. She strained to see their muscular builds and dark hair. A bad feeling quickly overcame her. If this was a Tuffle area, where were the skyscrapers and city streets they were known for? Most importantly, where was Trunks?

"Hey, what's this?"

Small Lady flinched, spinning around to see from where the voice came. There they were: some few feet away, a gang of five young men in black armour. Their style resembled what she had seen Trunks wearing in the old dusty-framed photograph with his mother. She recoiled, gawking feebly and frozen in place like a deer in headlights. They were tall and burly, their faces leering, their movements poised and brash as they advanced towards her. She saw unmistakably, strapped around their waists, their slender tails like that of primates. Her shoulders, her arms and her knees began to shake with pure terror. _They_ were the creatures. _These were the Saiyans_. Her instinct was to run, but her legs wouldn't budge.

"Hey, lovely, where'd you come from?" One of them sneered, a weird gadget over his left eye.

She squirmed but, before she could run, another with a similar gadget latched onto her arm. "Why are you in such a hurry? We just want to chat."

She shrieked as he moved quickly, grappling her limbs and locking them behind her back. His grip was powerful. She couldn't move.

"Yo, Kabu! Come 'ere!" said one with tiny eyes and thick brows.

He yelled in the direction of the group around the base-camp. Small Lady watched as one, presumably 'Kabu', turned his head. He and two other Saiyans were crouched over, busily inspecting something. When he stood, she saw that he was broad-shouldered and even taller than the others. His face was gaunt-looking, framed by a deep willow's peak and a mass of shining black hair, spiked in the front like a rooster, and back-combed to his shoulders. He casually approached them. Another stood as well and followed. The thought of more of them coming over terrified her. The Princess wriggled her arms, desperately wanting to free herself, but no matter how she tried it was impossible. The others continued to talk and ask questions but by now it wasn't just fear that kept her quiet—she knew she had to be for her own safety.

"She's not speaking. Poor thing must be scared. She really does struggle, though."

Suddenly she felt the grip around her arms tighten, and she winced feeling her captor's hot breath on the back of her neck.

"She's not going anywhere. You should see this power level. She's weak as shit."

"Careful Nabe, you might break her," the other one joked. A few of them laughed.

The Princess felt the words stab like knives.

"Oh, some girl? Is she a Tuffle?" Kabu said as he neared, his large eyes were rounded in curiosity.

"She doesn't really look like it, though. Oy—are you a Tuffle?" asked Nabe in a low voice. She winced again. "She's still not speaking," he mumbled.

"What's with these weird clothes, though?" another quipped, tugging at her gown's puffed sleeves.

"She looks expensive," noted a thickset guy with a clean-shaven head. "Hey Kabu, what do you think we should do with her?"

Kabu appeared to think for a long time before answering. "My mind's _wandering_, that's for sure." He grinned broadly, mouth stretching far enough to accentuate his wispy sideburns.

The other Saiyan appeared at his side with his hands planted at his waist. He was handsome, though severe-faced, his dark eyes and messy, shaggy, shoulder-length hair holding a reddish hue. He sneered at Kabu's comment. "You couldn't be seriously interested in this _filth_? There's nothing attractive about her at all."

"Interest is probably all it is," Kabu snorted.

"Ah. She would make an 'interesting_'_ _plaything_." The reddish-haired Saiyan derided, his eyes boring into the Princess with an intensity that made her insides writhe. Water started to well in her eyes.

"Kairan! Check out this mark on her head. You don't suppose she's a Moonite?" muttered the bald guy.

"Hmm, Maybe? Tomato, what d'you think?" Kairan nudged the shoulder of the reddish-haired Saiyan.

"You mean the Moon Princess? _Of course_—I bet she came to find him," Tomato smiled evilly. She felt chills. They had figured it out, though the way he had said the last part frightened her most of all.

"Hey, are you Prince Vegeta's woman?" muttered Kairan, leaning in towards her. She quickly turned her head. "Heh. She's definitely not talking."

"Screw it. Let's just take her in," Tomato said finally, snapping his fingers in command.

"This is going to be a great day, boys. We've been sent our best weapon yet," announced Kabu as both he and Tomato turned and walked, leading the others across the dusty field towards the base camp.

Tomato grinned, his voice low as he muttered, "Hey, Kabu, your cousin will be pleased, huh?"

Small Lady could barely make out from staring at the sides and backs of their heads, but she was certain she had seen only the _wickedest_ of grins on Kabu's thin face.

* * *

The Queen stirred suddenly. She had been sitting at her throne poring over details for the next day's ceremony when suddenly she heard the familiar ding of an incoming hologram. She looked and to her surprise she couldn't see but, rather, could hear a woman's husky voice.

"Queen Serenity," she said, her tone divine and dignified. "It is I, Sailor Pluto. The one that stands guard at the Gates of Space and Time."

Serenity was stunned as she heard this. She gaped, unable to respond to such an unexpected interruption from an even more unexpected messenger.

"It is about the young princess. I believe she's found a way and has left for that planet. _Planet Vegeta_."

* * *

**Random: **

**So all the Saiyans are named after vegetables/legumes, including my OCs. **

**Nabe (pronounced Na-bay) is actually from "bean" **

**Kairan from "kai-lan" or "gai-lan"**

**Tomato (okay so it's technically a fruit), his name is actually pronounced Japanese style, _TOE-mah-TOE_ not 'Toe-may-toe' or 'toe-mato'. **

**You might be able to guess Kabu on your own. :D **

**Or not.  
**


	16. Chapter 15: Planet of the Apes

**Chapter 15: Planet of the Apes**

The Prince opened his eyes, his chin nested in his arms. A desk? Rows of bookcases, shelves and cabinets? He was at the archives. He groggily rubbed the sleep from his face and raised himself upright. He cringed, instantly feeling the stiffness in his back. He let out a groan, squinting, noticing sunlight pour onto him from an adjacent window. _He must have spent the night here._ But, he wondered, if he was still at the archives in Naranja, where was Chibiusa? He peered about frantically, chair clattering to the floor as he immediately leapt to his feet. He overheard the frightened squeak of a lone Tuffle boy, who darted away upon sight of him, but otherwise the building was quiet and still. _That__'__s right_. _Chibiusa never showed up._

Trunks didn't know what to make of it. Kaioshin had assured him that he would inform the Princess of his plan: the Princess would meet Trunks in Naranja and then together they would leave for the little-known planet of Jellybean some distance away. When it was safe enough, they would return to their kingdoms officially and declare their union; until then, the disturbance they would cause both kingdoms by simply vanishing would hinder any plans for invasion. In spite of all of this, it was already daybreak and Chibiusa _still _hadn't arrived. Did she decide she wasn't willing to make the effort? Had she given up on him already?

That couldn't be it. Something must have gone wrong.

* * *

Small Lady opened her eyes. She looked ahead, frowning tersely. This bed wasn't as soft as she remembered. She felt a flash of cool breeze and shuddered, noticing she was no longer draped in lavish duvet covers. This room was gloomy. The ceilings were thatched. She could have sworn there were silk curtains around her, hanging elegantly from the roof of her four-poster bed. She blinked confusedly. There was a clutter of things everywhere in this tiny space, all kinds of random alien objects. This wasn't _her_ room...

Then she realised it. She had only been _dreaming_ she was back at the Crystal Palace.

In reality, she was _here _instead.

She wriggled her fingers, pulling her knees and thighs inward in an effort to lift herself. She groaned exasperatedly. She must have fallen asleep this way _— _on a cold floor with her arms tied behind her back. It was difficult to move.

She recalled the events of the last evening. They told her that she had landed in the Saiyan village of Parsnip. This room was one of few within the makeshift base camp of the _Saiyan Rebels_, a crew of young Saiyans who shared a common vision: a thriving Saiyan empire without the Vegetas' reign. She had appeared in the thick of this chaos. Several members of their crew were on guard then. They captured her and now she was stowed away in this dark room, tossed aside it seemed, like trash. The Saiyan Rebels had begun mobilizing. She was their prisoner; their hostage. How could she have happened upon such misfortune? Kaioshin said the only way she could go to a never-before-travelled location was by sensing one's ki. He had warned her to focus only on the person she wanted to see in order to get to his spot. But in that split-second she had allowed her mind to wander. She messed up.

Now she was miles away from Naranja, miles away from her prince.

She heard footsteps. Shadows spilled across the floor, then the wall, and then the three appeared: a short girl, followed by two familiar others, Kabu and Tomato. _She_ was their leader. Small Lady scowled. _Romana._ She had met this girl last night when they had dragged her into this room. She recalled the icy stare she gave her, and her mocking tone. Those words were scorched into her memory:

_"__I don'__t believe it. You__'__re the one? The 'great__' __Princess Serenity? He gave up on me in favour of a weak and willowy female like you? That__'__s hilarious. Well, you know what they say—birds of a feather flock together."_

Small Lady couldn't forget it.

Romana calmly approached, delicately running a hand through her razor-cut, chin-length strands of jet-black hair. Something about her cool beauty, fair skin and small stature reminded her of Sailor Saturn.

Their eyes met and Small Lady watched back tensely, gritting her teeth.

She couldn't believe Trunks could have ever loved someone like her. Although she was pretty, full-figured with a hypnotic gaze, she was frightening. Unlike Saturn her personality was so much colder and, unlike Saturn, there was absolutely nothing frail-seeming about her.

"Why, hello, _Princess_. Did you rest well?" Romana asked with a dark smile.

The Princess glared wordlessly in return. She knew the question wasn't sincere. _Of course_ she couldn't rest well while her wrists were chained; iron rings digging into her flesh, her bare arms grazed from the rough floors and her neck sore, forced to contend with a mound of sand and stones for a pillow. They were sadistic, arrogant and evil. She really hated them.

"Damn. Would it kill her to smile?" jibed Tomato, a hand on his waist as he exchanged a cynical look with the others.

"I kinda like that manner of hers," Kabu snickered, his eyes leering. "You think that bastard's had a shot at her yet?"

"Are you thinking dirty things again?" Tomato groused. "Romana, control your cousin."

Romana looked disgusted. "Goodness, Kabubaji. You couldn't possibly be attracted to something like her? I can't even get over that ridiculous hairstyle."

Kabu chuckled, not taking his round, hungry eyes off the pink-haired girl. "I dunno, Cous'. Something about her is just a little bit exciting, don't ya think?"

"Ugh, gross," Romana muttered under her breath. "I think the sooner we topple this dynasty the better. This poor taste seems contagious."

The Princess listened to their banter with annoyance. How dare they brazenly talk about her like she wasn't even in the room? And name-calling Trunks? The boys were terrible, particularly this perverted Kabu person, but Romana was something else.

"Why do you even care who the Prince loves?" Small Lady asked, suddenly breaking her silence, a defiant gleam in her eyes.

Romana gave a lop-sided smirk. "Oh, don't misunderstand. I couldn't care less what writ-wrath that half-breed scum picks up."

Small Lady glowered, in the moment not at all feeling afraid of her. "You know what I think? I think you're jealous."

Romana looked incredulous, dramatically placing a hand on her chest. "Jealous? Of what—_you_?"

"Jealous of Trunks! Jealous, because he was brave enough to be honest about his feelings, unlike you—carrying out treason behind his back. If anyone is _scum_ around here it's _you_."

Before Small Lady knew what was happening, Romana swooped in. The Princess screamed as she felt the slap sear across her left cheek, the force of which sent her body airborne, tumbling against the solid ground, until she came to a skidding stop several feet away. She winced. Though unable to touch her face due to her tied arms, she knew it must have been swelling rapidly. Even without a mirror, she could only imagine the redness. In that _single second _she had never felt something so painful, so _blistering_ in all her life. She couldn't hold back the tears as she willed herself to look back at the black-haired vixen.

Romana glared coldly. "Self-Righteous bitch! What do you know about your _beloved _Trunks? 'Honesty'? He's kept everyone in this kingdom in the dark about you and your dirty little relationship."

The Princess simply stared with pursed lips, unable to stop herself from trembling. She heard the words, but they seemed to take a while to process for all she could do now was struggle to remain conscious from the almost unbearable pain. Romana seemed to notice, for she simply crossed her arms, her face smug as she gave a snort. "It hurts, doesn't it? I guess from now on, you will only speak when spoken to."

"Heh! I'm surprised you even have to say that. She wasn't so mouthy with the rest of us," Tomato noted with a wide grin.

Romana's brows shot up with intrigue, near vanishing under her bangs. "Oh, is that so? Well then," She smiled shrewdly at the Princess before fully turning her back to her and walking towards the door. "Boys, I leave her to you."

Small Lady felt a sudden chill like ice cubes bracing against her spine. Alone? _With_ _them?!_

"Oh, man! It's our lucky day, right, Tomato?" Kabu said, bursting out into an eager chortle.

"Ugh, no, dude. She's _all_ yours." Tomato scoffed, patting his comrade dismissively on the shoulder.

Romana was barely out the door when a strange siren, a grating sound like a bullhorn, went off. She froze in place as the other two Saiyans exchanged irritated glances.

"It's calling the low-rank warriors to convene at Headquarters," Romana murmured. "It must be for the mission."

"What? _Now_?" Kabu exclaimed, disappointment clear in his tone.

Tomato groaned. "Well, it's morning. I guess it's time for us to go over there."

"This is _terrible_ timing," griped Kabu, turning his head to glance at the glaring Princess.

"Actually, it's _perfect _timing," Romana sneered, spinning around to face them. "You guys go ahead with the others and I'll follow later. It seems we'll be using our _weapons_ sooner than we expected."

* * *

The siren, though distant, sounded loudly. Trunks faltered. That sound could only mean one thing. He swore under his breath. If it was sounding now, it meant he was already out of time. He balled his gloved hands into fists and stormed through the building, plowing violently through its front doors. There was only one way he could stop it. He had to be forthcoming to the kingdom about what really happened on Vegeta Day. He also had to be open about his relationship with the Moon Princess. _Today_. Perhaps, it was a fools' errand in so doing, putting faith in the possibility that any such act could secure the safety of their next targets—but he was out of options. He had to at least try.

Trunks took to the air, jetting towards the great Saiyan fortress. As he neared, he spied below the giant open space just outside the Headquarters, and a large gathering of maybe thirty, forty, _fifty_ others. Members of the military. They were already there, awaiting commands and ready to go. Trunks saw at the head of the crowd, the General, and the giant, sleepy-eyed Broli. Trunks swooped down, his boots clattering against stone as he rushed over. Nappa turned with a befuddled gaze behind a green scouter.

"Prince Vegeta?" he spluttered.

Trunks slowed in pace as he marched valiantly forward, his gaze unwavering, his blood-orange cape breezing behind him. "Nappa, I have something I need to tell them. Actually… _everyone_, including you."

Nappa scratched his bald head, a bemused grin on his face. "Er, His Majesty the King, didn't mention anything about you having to make a speech."

Trunks' narrowed his eyes. "Forget what the King did or didn't say. _I _have something _I_ need to say."

But Trunks didn't have a chance to say a thing, as in that instant, the crowd of warriors became strangely rowdy, and boisterous mumblings could be heard amongst them. Trunks and Nappa turned as a row of them parted, allowing for a group to pass through its centre, then make their way to the front. They stood rigidly before Nappa and Trunks, fifteen teenage boys, no younger than the Prince. They wore their usual black breastplate armour, most with basic bronze straps, tails securely wrapped around their waists. Some donned power-level detecting scouters, though many did not. Even so, the most notable difference about them from the 40 or so others was the checkered red-and-black sashes tied around their heads. Two of the boys made raking eye contact with the Prince. Negative energy passed between them. Trunks knew these two _very_ well.

_Tomato._

_Kabubaji._

They were his old childhood sparring partners.

"Hey, you brats! What are you doing? Get back into formation!" barked Nappa. He gave a disgruntled glare, indifferent to the fact that Kabu was his own nephew. "And you two are _mid-ranks_! Why are you here? Out of the way, now!"

"We won't be moving anywhere," Tomato hissed, his muscled arms on his hip. "Not until the Prince explains himself."

Trunks frowned as Nappa directed a probing side-glance at him. "What the hell are they talking about?"

Trunks shrugged.

Nappa refocused on them. "What is this nonsense?"

"We're the _Saiyan Rebels_ and we've got some demands," announced Kabu with a conniving simper. He eyed the Prince and made a fist. "We've taken your princess as prisoner."

Trunks blanched. _Chibiusa?_ "No!—How do you—_you can'__t be serious?_"

"We're _dead_ serious, and speaking of 'dead'… she will be soon if you don't let everyone know what really happened on Earth, Vegeta!"

Trunks frowned. They knew. He didn't know how, but they knew. And now Chibiusa's life was in danger? He wanted to be truthful, but he wanted his admission to be on his own terms, not through blackmail. Not like this. He growled, "If you have her, let her go."

"Is that a confession, your _Majesty_?" another one of the Rebels sneered.

"Fuck you! Where is she?" Trunks roared, feeling the animal writhe internally. He began to experience, it seemed, the early stages of a rage he wouldn't be able to suppress. Nappa appeared alarmed by his reaction while Broli glanced over cautiously.

"She's right here!"

All but the Saiyan Rebels turned with stunned faces to see the one who shouted out. Romana strutted up with a large smirk. Trudging clumsily beside her, forced along by the firm grip on her arm, was Small Lady—_Chibiusa_. She watched back at the Prince with large watery eyes, her face bruised, her arms scratched and wrists chained.

"Oh, lookie here! The boss has arrived," chuckled Nabe with folded arms.

"Romana..." Trunks uttered. He stared. He couldn't begin to comprehend what he was seeing, what was happening. "_You__'__re_ behind this?"

Romana chuckled darkly. "Surprised? Of course! Who would suspect me, right? No one wanted to take _me_ seriously. But look everyone—" With her hold still on the Princess' upper arm, she shoved her roughly forward, causing her to stagger to the ground. "Before your eyes—I present to you, Princess Small Lady Serenity, the Moon Kingdom's princess. Heir to the kingdom that de-tailed Vegeta the Third! _She_ came here to find her _beloved _Prince. That's right, I said 'beloved'. _She_ is the _real_ reason Taro is dead right now." Romana paused for effect, glimpsing through the crowd. "This whole mission to invade Earth? It's a joke. It's just the Crown trying to cover up a forbidden affair!"

Shocked whispers and annoyed grumbles resounded throughout the crowd. All the while, their contemptuous, judging eyes darted between the Prince and Princess. Trunks felt weak.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in a quiet murmur.

"I'm doing it because I care about our people's progress. I don't expect you to understand. Obviously your priorities are elsewhere. Where does your loyalty lie? Not with us!" She spread her arms to indicate the fifteen others who formed a half-circle around her. "We, the Saiyan Rebels, demand you give up the throne immediately or else we will _kill_ your _precious_ princess. And I will personally see to it that we fulfill that promise!"

Trunks stared. It all made sense. This was a_ coup d'etat_ arising simply because he was different. As Trunks had always known, there were people in this kingdom that loathed him because of it and didn't think he deserved to be there. _But he was as strong as any other Saiyan_. How could they make such a horrible demand? And that wasn't all. Romana was his unrequited love. He accepted that she didn't like him back, but, to think that all this time she fully _hated_ him? It hurt. But nothing hurt more than watching his current love at the mercy of the others as they towered ruthlessly over her. Helpless and shackled, Chibiusa gaped at the ground beneath her knees. He couldn't imagine what she must have gone through.

"So what are you going to do, Prince Trunks Vegeta? Surely you wouldn't want to see anything happen to her pretty little face, would you?" Romana brought her fingers to Chibiusa's face, clasping her roughly by the chin. She jerked the girl's head upwards so her eyes met with Trunks'. He saw the panic in them. Trunks grimaced. He was over wanting to please everyone. All he wanted was to live his life and if that was so upsetting to everyone, then so be it. He was going to mark his independence, and he wouldn't look back.

"You want the truth? Well, here it is: the rumours about us are true. So if it's a problem, fine. I'll make a choice. _I choose her_. So you win. I'll give it all up. I relinquish my future succession of the throne."

Loud gasps emanated throughout the crowd. Several of the Rebels looked surprised and annoyed. Even Nappa who had been quiet the entire time had his mouth lulling open, looking completely gobsmacked. Chibiusa gawked at the Prince with upturned eyebrows.

"Damn. That was almost _too_ easy," mumbled one of the Rebels, glancing at the others.

Another one of the Rebels seemed to forget his mission of intent, for he leapt forward, shaking his head emphatically and waving his arms. "Have some sense, Trunks! You're willing to give up _everything_?"

"Yeah! Kairan's right! You're sacrificing everything, betraying your own people for some stupid girl?" Someone yelled angrily.

"Who cares, idiots? He's given up his title! Isn't that what we wanted?" Nabe argued.

Meanwhile, the crowd behind them was in uproar, some seeming to agree with the Rebels, some more uncertain. Kabu stomped forward, in front of Romana, with fists raised furiously and a fierce look in his eyes. He hollered, "No! You won't get off that easily, you bastard!"

Trunks eyed him with a frown. "What do you _really_ want, then? A head-to-head battle?" He crossed his arms. "Hey, Kabu! Haven't I kicked your ass enough over the years?"

Kabu leered at him with clenched teeth, puffing his chest and flexing so that his long, muscled arms bulged. "You might have always beaten me and Tomato back then, but you can't win against all the Rebels—or the entire army!"

The Prince scowled deeply.

He wasn't going to get out of this mess without a fight.


	17. Chapter 16: Worlds Collide I

**Chapter 16: Worlds Collide - Father Vs. Son**

A frantic Bardock entered the main chambers of the King, his red headband soaking up the sweat that drenched his forehead.

"Your Majesty!" he shouted.

King Vegeta turned from a conversation with Raditz to regard him with half-lidded eyes. "For god's sake, _Bardock_—coming in here shouting like that? This better be important."

Bardock nodded insistently as he brought his hands to the green scouter over his left eye. "It's serious. I just got word from Nappa—an insurrection is brewing as we speak!"

"What?" Vegeta stood instantly. Without hesitation, he and Raditz rushed after Bardock, down the many corridors leading to the Headquarters, then onward to the large courtyard beyond it where the Earth-bound regiment was gathered. All the while they walked, Bardock briefed them on the chaos underway.

"Apparently, the General's daughter is responsible," Bardock finished as they approached the crowd. "Your son, the Prince, is in the middle of it."

Vegeta stood back several feet going unnoticed, his eyes narrowing as he saw it: his son and another Saiyan boy were engaged in battle. The only positive thing he saw in it was that Trunks clearly had the upper hand since the boy could scarcely land a punch, though he tried. Vegeta didn't have to mull about for long as Nappa, who was clearly rapt in observing the ongoing scuffle, swiftly turned around.

"Your Majesty?" he muttered. He was wearing a scouter that detected Vegeta's presence.

"What is the meaning of this," Vegeta groused, not taking his eyes off his son. "I leave _you two_ to manage the low-ranks for one hour and now _this _happens?"

A surly Broli glared as Nappa regarded the King with a cold look in his eyes. "These so-called _Saiyan Rebels_ mean business. I think you've got some explaining to do."

_"Explaining?"_ Vegeta was noticeably affronted. "Nappa! You better _do something_ about your daughter!"

"With all due respect, your Majesty, I was sorta thinking you should do something about your son."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" the King spat.

"Why weren't we told the whole truth about the Prince on Earth? We lost one of our loyal men to the Moonites because of some _teenage_ _fling_?"

Vegeta was taken aback for a split-second, before retorting, "_So what_ if I didn't tell you? I am the King and I do as I please!"

"Pft. But for how much longer…?"

Vegeta fumed, his gravity-defying hair frayed like an angry cat. _"WHAT DID YOU SAY?'_

Nappa recoiled, clearing his throat uneasily before turning his head quickly. He must have regretted those last words. The fool. _Vegeta would deal with him later._ Angrily, Vegeta averted his gaze to the unsettled crowd when something caught his eye: the frightened, cowering girl with light pink hair suspended into long ponytails. She was unmistakably the Moon queen's brat. Vegeta scowled deeply. Bardock seemed to share a similar thought as he turned to Vegeta with a foreboding gaze.

"The girl could be a problem," he grumbled. 'What if her people find out?"

Raditz snorted dismissively, "So what? We can easily defeat the Moonites without effort or planning—maybe even with our eyes closed."

"Fool! That is the least of our problems!" Vegeta hissed.

Once the Moonites discovered their heir had been taken hostage, the entire surprise-attack strategy would be thwarted. But the real pressing matter, aside from whether or not they could fight them, or the consequence of their plan being thrown off-course, was the waning morale among the Saiyan army. Now that a scandal had erupted to the surface, his subjects and their loyalties were going to be divided; the lack of unity meant their entire mission among others would fall apart… _followed by the empire itself_. If there was one thing Vegeta knew for certain, it was that the rebels had made a point: Trunks had ruined everything by siding with the enemy. He felt anger build inside. Something needed to be done. He had to stop his son at all costs if he refused to end his reckless ways.

"Enough!" Vegeta roared.

Trunks stopped short of directing an upper-cut to Kabu's jaw before spinning to see his father at last. A strange silence followed as their eyes met, and the crowd, the entourage, the Rebels and their hostage watched on expectantly. Kabu fell to the ground in a bruised and bloodied heap, spluttering as he weakly lifted himself to his knees.

In that instant, the King felt a wave of ki flood his senses. With the subtle change in the air, the Saiyans with scouters stood alert, seeming to detect it also. They looked up to see the faintest twinkling of stars against the pale red sky—then in a flash—about a dozen alien women landed, then a dozen more until finally a crew of no less than 50 men and women stood at a guarded distance. Leading them was a woman sheathed in a form-fitted gown of pearlescent white silk, a large bow like butterfly wings at the smalls of her back, and twin ropes of platinum-tinged hair flowing out like sunrays from her crown.

"Mama!" the Princess cried out despairingly, her ruby-red eyes pooled with tears.

Clutching testily at a tall sceptre, the neo-queen, Queen Serenity, directed a steely gaze at Vegeta who freely returned it.

"You're rather haste," he grunted.

"Release the Princess — _immediately!_" the Queen demanded, passing an eye over her daughter.

"Never!"

Everyone turned to see the boy who yelled out—_Nabe_. He stormed forward and pointed at the Princess. Nappa's daughter (who had seemed to be in a daze) jerked back to reality, tightening her rough hold on the Princess by the hems of her dress. Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi, who stood boldly at the Queen's back, marched to her side, ready for combat.

"You heard the Queen! Unhand her!" shouted the tall sailor-suited brunette, Sailor Jupiter.

Several of the others instantly summoned their wands and posed.

Nabe glowered. "We have no qualms about killing your princess if you try anything."

Trunks' punching bag, Kabu, seemed to have some fight left as he rose shakily to his feet. "Kill is an understatement..." His toothy grin looked menacing as he swept away the drips of blood from his lip. "We'll blow a hole straight _through_ her."

Another one of the Rebels, Tomato, guffawed. "Or perhaps we should literally 'unhand' her?"

The words struck a nerve.

Sailor Mars, Taro's murderer, stepped forward quickly with fists up, preparing to attack. The others followed suit. But it was in vain; with their princess in the midst, any wrong move could prove detrimental.

Trunks raced forward, flailing his arms. "Wait! It's a misunderstanding! They only speak on behalf of the rebel forces—they don't speak for this kingdom!"

Vegeta snapped his head to the boy, eyes thinned to slits. "Shut up! _You_ don't speak for this kingdom, either!"

His son faltered, gaping back disbelievingly. _"Papa?"_

"I don't care who speaks for whom! This is war!" shouted Mars. Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and Serenity nodded in fervent agreement. Serenity pointed her sceptre threateningly at both Nabe and Kabu.

Looking anxiously between them, Trunks positioned himself amid the Rebels and the Senshi, his arms spread out. "Please! Don't do this!"

Vegeta frowned, and gave a slight nod to Broli. Large hands snatched at Trunks from under his armpits, lifting him off his feet. The giant Saiyan locked the Prince's arms behind his back, binding them. Trunks squirmed and kicked his legs madly, trying to wrestle his way out of it, but to no avail.

Vegeta sneered. "I think it's time I've taught you some manners. Children needn't interfere in adult business."

Trunks glared back. "So what, then? I should stand by and watch a massacre happen? What sense is there in fighting them?"

"I'll be the one to decide that!" retorted Vegeta. These were such pitiful sentiments for a Saiyan. He was supposed to _want_ to fight._ When did he become so soft?_ He growled, "Besides, if a massacre is what it takes to halt your idiotic ways then so be it. Do stand by and DO watch." The boy was getting on his last nerve.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "No! I won't let you! If I have to... I will do anything to stop you—even if it's by force!"

* * *

There was an odd glimmer in the King's eye. His lips curled with malicious intrigue. "Well, is that so?" He folded his arms. "Broli, let the Prince go. I would like to see him live up to this… _pledge_."

Romana watched as Broli released him, allowing him to drop to his feet. Both father and son threw down their capes.

"Hey Romana, you look happy?" Tomato noted, a small grin on his face.

"Of course," Romana giggled. "Trunks is about to get his ass handed to him by King Vegeta."

* * *

The King stood sneering amusedly, his arms planted on his hips. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, then. Give it your best shot."

Trunks hesitated, thinking perhaps he had spoken out of turn. Could he really fight his own father? He tried to consider Kaioshin's words carefully. He had to be bold, independent — he had to act. Yet, to make the first move? It proved difficult.

"Ha! It's exactly as I thought. You wouldn't dare," Vegeta sniffed, extending his arm towards Trunks then conjuring up a ball of energy. "Here! Allow me to give you some motivation!"

"Ackk!" Trunks leapt from side to side, barely missing several of his father's rapid-fire blasts. He landed awkwardly, feeling his heart pound in his chest. _That was close. _Trunks gritted his teeth. He knew his father had held back. He had yet to see the full extent of his power.

"Well, now that you've warmed up, here's something a little more _challenging_," Vegeta grinned, then redirected his arm towards the Princess. He conjured up yet another ki blast.

"NO!" Trunks bolted forward like lightening, his fist out. Predicting his movements, Vegeta smirked. He tilted his head to the side, evading the hit, then countered with his own punch. Trunks felt the air leave his lungs as Vegeta struck square in his abdomen. His eyes rounded like golf balls.

_"TRUNKS!"_

He could hear Chibiusa's piercing scream.

"I see. So _that's_ what gets you riled up? Pathetic," Vegeta snarled. The arm Vegeta still held out moved, and Trunks realized too late that the blast that he had seemed intent to hit Chibiusa with… _was really intended for him_. He fired. Trunks was propelled backwards, flying through the air towards the crowd of Saiyans who hastily cleared out of the way. Trunks finally caught himself, stopping short of crashing into a mound of rock. He rotated in mid-air and faced his father. He jetted towards Vegeta again, this time using rapid movement, seeming to disappear and reappear behind him.

Vegeta swivelled—again predicting Trunks' movements—and responded with a tremendous kick. Trunks blocked it, flinching from its stinging impact. Next moment, the pair was head-to-head, exchanging blows in quick succession. The Moonites actively looked on, their heads spinning, dizzying themselves trying to keep their eyes on the high-speed brawl. But Trunks was in over his head, for once again, Vegeta landed several damaging hits. Trunks hurdled to the ground with a crash. He smeared away the blood from his face, and rose once more. He drew his breath in, moved his arms wildly, then lashed them out with thumbs touching and open palms facing his father. He hollered jarringly:

_"Burning Attack!"_

An orange glow launched from his arms and exploded towards the King, creating a thick, fiery smoke. Vegeta didn't dodge, taking with ease the full brunt of the attack. Trunks rocketed into the air and poured down another blast. Vegeta looked up with a smirk. He soared up, missing the hit, rising until eye-level with Trunks. Trunks blinked. "Huh?"

His father smiled cooly. "Such low-level strategy. I'm disappointed."

Before Trunks could budge, Vegeta kneed him in the gut. He bowled over as Vegeta then stiffened his arms and slammed them across Trunks' back. Trunks yowled as he plummeted downward like a torpedo.

Chibiusa's screams rang in his ears as he hit solid ground, a crater forming around him. He strained to see, gathering just enough energy to roll out of the way of a blast Vegeta had sent from above. The blast created an even larger crater around it. Vegeta touched down, watching with folded arms as Trunks climbed feebly out of the ditch. The bronze shoulder plates of Trunks' armour were cracked and shattered in places, and the blue of his body suit was tarnished and ripped in places. He looked a mess, but was determined to keep on fighting.

"My, my, I certainly dropped the ball on you, Son. You've become so utterly disgraceful over the years. You were right. I should have paid more attention in raising you." Vegeta edged in towards him, his gaze steady, icy, and malevolent. "No problem. Today I will teach you. I will teach you how a _real_ Saiyan fights."

Trunks was poised to stand, except instead he was quickly knocked over by another rapid blast. Trunks toppled to the ground once more. Vegeta stood over his son, belly rattling as he laughed loudly.

"What's wrong? I thought you were supposed to stop me?"

Trunks winced from the pain. His eyes were squinted shut only to bulge wide open when he felt the crushing thrust of a booted foot against his ribcage. He wailed. Vegeta leered.

"Foolish child. Your technique had potential, but much too_ slow_ of course. What a shame. Oh, and how could I forget your betrayal? What use do I have for someone like you, even if you are my son? I wonder… should I kill you on the spot?" He hammered his foot down.

It was pure agony. From afar, Trunks could still hear more of Chibiusa's ear-splitting cries. His father was powerful, and yet, he couldn't give up. Kaioshin said Trunks was the only one who could rule and unite these kingdoms… _Kaioshin_…

"ARGH!" Trunks hollered as Vegeta stomped once more on his chest. Blood spluttered from his mouth.

"Stop it — _please!_ You'll kill him!" The Princess cried bitterly.

* * *

Queen Serenity looked on anxiously. The King was really going to do it—_he was going to kill his own son._ She thought of her own daughter. No matter how upset Small Lady made her at times, she could never hurt her own child like this. She watched helplessly as her daughter cried out, restrained by a vicious Saiyan girl. On the other side, she heard the endless wails of the Saiyan prince at the mercy of his own father. Her bottom lip quivered. She couldn't take it any longer.

"I have to do something," she mumbled.

"Don't you dare think it, your Highness," Venus warned.

"We have to stay out of it," added Mercury.

"No," Serenity shook her head, shutting her eyes as she allowed the tears to fall. "I can't watch it anymore!" She held out her sceptre, pointing it at Vegeta. _"Moon Halation!"_

A powerful white light beamed outward towards the King. He turned his head with surprise in his eyes. Bardock, Nappa and Raditz sprang forward in defence, returning their own series of energy blasts, sending the white energy in reverse.

_"Silent Wall!"_ Sailor Saturn screamed out, her short black hair and purple skirt billowing as she emerged from behind the others with her glaive swung forward. An enormous fog beamed out, shielding the Queen and the others from the Saiyans' counterattack.

* * *

The distraction was all it took for Vegeta to lose focus and move his foot. Trunks threw up his hand, sending out a flare that struck his father in the face.

"Argh! You little –!" Blinded, Vegeta stumbled back as Trunks jumped up and nailed him with a jab, then boxed him across his ear. Once Vegeta regained his sight, he swung back, and the two were again going back and forth, and the battle continued to rage between them. Trunks seemed angrier and more driven than ever; even so, he was no match for his father. He fell a few a more times, barely dodging attacks, but with every moment of near defeat, he got back up. He wouldn't quit.

* * *

The Princess could not understand. Trunks certainly took a lot of beatings, but there was no way he could continue on like this. And how long would it be before the others stepped in? Her own mother had already acted, surprisingly, in his defense. _She_ wanted to do something also, but she couldn't move. She knew he really loved her to carry on this way. _But she loved him too._ Even if he managed it, she couldn't stand the thought of him killing someone else after Jadeite, making him more of a criminal. But more realistically, she couldn't bear to watch him lose his life or the throne for her sake, even if it meant losing their relationship forever. She wanted this to end!

"Don't do this! You have to forfeit!" she screamed. She knew he must have heard, but he wasn't _listening_. She shouted louder. "IT ISN'T WORTH IT! I'M BEGGING YOU, TRUNKS – _GIVE UP!"_

_Why wouldn't he listen?_

Suddenly, Small Lady felt a violent tug at her hair, drawing her head back painfully.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Romana snarled. "You are _so_ annoying!"

The Princess screamed in defiance.

"I TOLD YOU TO - _SHUT_ \- _UP_!" Romana drove her boot into her abdomen, kicking her. She shrieked shrilly, causing many to look over in surprise.

* * *

Trunks turned in a flash, seeing with horror as the Princess plunged rearward, landing at another Saiyan's feet. _"CHIBIUSAAA!"_

She curled inwards, clutching her belly. Several of them laughed and jeered.

The Moonites were set to attack again.

Just then, a hard wallop blazed against Trunks' cheek. He flew back, grasping his jaw, feeling for slackness.

Vegeta leered. "Never take your eyes off your opponent — it's Fighting 101, _idiot!_"

He'd finally had it. Trunks' body rattled with violent rage. He roared. The wind flared and earth quaked beneath him. His aura burned. Its yellow flames lapped around him. His hair yellowed, standing on ends while his entire body erupted with a glow.

It happened at last.

He had become a Super-Saiyan.


	18. Chapter 17: Worlds Collide II

Chapter 17: Worlds Collide - Moon Vs. Planet

Everyone watched in astonishment as the pair hovered in mid-air. Saiyan scouters rested on petrified faces while Moonites looked on with fascination.

It was like nothing any had ever seen:

"His power-level! It's increased dramatically!" uttered Kairan, ogling the Prince.

"Eight—wait, no—N-N-Nine thousand?" Nabe shook his head, flabbergasted.

"No way! These must be broken?" Tomato insisted.

"Mine said it too and it's still going up! Are they all broken?"

But they spoke too soon, for in that next instant, their scouters exploded, shattering into pieces.

Vegeta stared vacantly. Trunks bared his teeth, wrinkles forming around the corners of his mouth and between his brows, visibly consumed with anger… with passion. Once overcoming his surprise, Vegeta zipped forward, hurling a punch—but Trunks caught it with a firm grip.

"OMMPHF!" Vegeta heaved, feeling winded as his son's knuckles drove into his mid-section like an iron mallet. Trunks finished by striking Vegeta on the top of his head, sending him spiralling down like wounded bird. The roles had reversed. The power... the power was enormous! Vegeta stopped himself from hitting the ground, twirling agilely like a fallen cat. He landed evenly on his feet. Breathing heavily, Vegeta sped towards him a second time, this time met by a ki blast that cut from under him and jutted him through the air like a bowling pin. He howled as he collided with a mound of rock which crumbled into large stones on top of him. NO! He wasn't going to let the boy defeat him! HE was the greatest in the universe! HE was the KING!

Vegeta's energy gushed. Roaring indignantly, he cleared the rubble from on top of him with a magnificent explosion of ki. He lashed out an arm, shooting a triple blast at Trunks. Trunks evaded them effortlessly. Vegeta stormed towards him, but Trunks was shockingly swift and dodged. Next thing Vegeta knew, he was on the ground with arms pinned behind his back, his son nearly snapping his spine as he yanked him by the scruff of his collar, arching his body backward.

"Y-You brat!" Vegeta garbled angrily.

"GIVE UP!"

"NEVER!"

Queen Serenity sighed, frowning disapprovingly. This family was _beyond_ dysfunctional.

"Wow, how awful," uttered Sailor Venus.

"This has gone on long enough. We need to get the Princess and get out of here," the Queen said at last.

"That's right! Their kingdom's drama isn't of interest to us," agreed Sailor Mars.

"But there's a whole crew surrounding her!" noted an anxious Sailor Jupiter indicating the gang of 15 boys and girl off to the side.

"We need a diversion," said Sailor Mercury looking at the others.

"Well if a diversion is in order," Sailor Venus said tossing back her hair with a wide grin. "Leave it to me."

The Queen and other Inner Senshi nodded affirmably. The Outer Senshi stood on guard, giving knowing glances at their residual Moonite forces. Their minds were in sync, ready to strike.

* * *

"I'll really do it...I'll break you!" Trunks growled.

"Do it, then!" Vegeta snarled.

Through the corner of his eye, Vegeta noticed the flaxen-haired Venus approach the Rebels. Bold? Perhaps. Foolish? Certainly. In spite of his discomfort, he smiled. Trunks seemed to see her as well for he unthinkingly loosened his hold. Vegeta twisted suddenly, releasing a powerful single-handed blaze. Taken by surprise, Trunks was catapulted into the air, his distant screams resonant as he crashed into a building.

Raditz dizzily ambled over to the King, while Nappa, Bardock and Broli eyed him from a safe distance.

"The Prince—h-he's a—?"

"We'll deal with that later," the King answered shortly, directing their attention to the Sailor Senshi.

Raditz saw where he indicated and grinned. "Oh. I suppose the fun begins?"

"No, not for you, Raditz," Vegeta sneered. He regarded Bardock through the corner of his eye.

"Bardock. Go over to direct the low-ranks. I'll have them make their move when the time is right."

Bardock nodded and left while Raditz gave a puzzled look at the King. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Vegeta sneered. "The Rebels are trash. I think it'll be nice to see how well the Moonites clean up. Afterwards, we'll send the Moonites with them to the Afterlife."

Raditz let out a barking laugh whereas Nappa frowned, raising a single eyebrow.

* * *

Sailor Venus sauntered over with a smile.

Finally overcoming the shock of Trunks' transformation, the Rebels spun around, becoming alert to her as she neared.

"What's she doing?" a boy croaked.

"It's unreal—seeing her up close, she's beautiful! Check out those legs," one of the teens muttered, looking as entranced as the others.

"Those eyes..."

"Eyes? I was looking more at those—"

"Hey—you guys, d-don't focus on that!" stammered another one with a slight blush.

"Don't tell me you're not thinking it too!" the boy retorted.

Their eyes were glued to Venus as she lowered her arm and something sparkled in her palm. She winked as she brought it up to her lips that glittered with orange lipstick. She blew a kiss. The boys gawked confusedly. From the kiss formed a heart-shaped orb that she pitched with one swift motion. It broke into a dozen more hearts that spiralled around her like a carousel. She cried out with poise, _"Love and Beauty - SHOCK!"_ The magical yellow hearts merged together forming one gigantic heart that floated innocently towards them.

"Is she...flirting with us?" One of the boys uttered, his face bright red.

"She just blew us a kiss," another mumbled looking flustered.

"IDIOTS! WATCH OUT!" the Saiyan girl shouted angrily from a distance.

The heart flashed and detonated into a beam of blistering white energy. The boys yelped and scrambled back, shielding their eyes.

Jupiter acted swiftly, racing to retrieve the Princess; however, the Saiyan girl got to her first. With the shackled, screaming Princess wedged under her arm, she levitated into the air, pointing a finger at Jupiter, shooting a scathing burst of ki.

Jupiter faltered back, while Saturn once again shielded her from the attack. The blast bounced and scattered.

"Ha! You wouldn't dare hit me now!" the Saiyan girl snickered, rising into the sky. "Hmm. What do you suppose happens if I drop her?"

"Damn you!" cursed Mars. She summoned her fiery arrow and aimed.

"No—it's too risky! You might miss!" shouted Jupiter, stumbling to her side.

"I won't miss!" Mars huffed indignantly.

"Allow me!" Venus lassoed a rope of energy at the girl and Princess, but before it could reach, it was slashed by another Rebel's disc-shaped beam.

As the three Senshi fought, Mercury looked apprehensive, gazing at the Saiyan king who stood idle along with the other warriors. The Queen glimpsed over curiously.

"Sailor Mercury?"

"It's strange—he hasn't commanded the Saiyans to all attack at once. Why is that?"

Serenity frowned. "That's right. Only these so-called rebels are attacking."

Sailor Jupiter and Uranus stretched out their hands, hurling a combined attack—Jupiter's electric sphere of energy and Uranus' giant ringed ball blasted through a crew of unsuspecting Saiyan Rebels.

Most were knocked off their feet, most except the girl. Either way, no sooner than they had fallen did they arise to their feet once more, retaliating with more blasts.

"Argh! It's no use—every time they just get right back up again!" grumbled Sailor Uranus, stepping back to observe as the Inners fought on.

"How annoying," groused Sailor Neptune. "They're like cockroaches."

* * *

The Prince had regained consciousness. He launched from the pile of concrete like a war missile and zoomed towards his father and entourage, his golden hair spiked menacingly at them like a blazing arrowhead. Several solid kicks, elbow-strikes, and knees to the groin later, Nappa, Raditz and Broli lay weakly on the ground.

"What in the—" Vegeta's words were cut off by a single cuff to the jaw, followed by a blow that sent him spinning face-first to the ground. He crawled to his knees, spitting out bits of red. Trunks tilted inwards, rougly seizing his father's collar with one hand, while the other hand pressed against the back of his head.

One blast was all it took to end it all…

"STOP IT!"

It was a familiar voice. As though driven by her command, fighting everywhere cut short and followed with a deafening silence. Trunks looked up to see his mother, Lady Bulma, standing at the foot of the courtyard, appearing out of nowhere. She looked rattled, but stern. He wondered how long she had been there. He wondered how much she had seen.

"That's enough, Trunks! You cannot kill your own father. Do you honestly think you can live with that on your conscience?"

Trunks hesitated, staring at the back of his father's black-haired head. Just a moment prior his father might have killed him first. Trunks frowned, relaxing his grip on the King's royal outfit. All he wanted his entire life was to prove himself worthy to this man. Vegeta II— this Vegeta— was the only father he'd ever known. In spite of it all, more than anyone in the world, Trunks respected him. The Prince removed his hand from the King's head and straightened his posture. He relaxed his aura, allowing his golden hair to fall against his blue eyes in a fringe of pale purple.

His mother was right. He couldn't kill his father.

After a tense second, Vegeta's shoulders bobbed up and down. What sounded like quiet sobbing quickly revealed itself as wicked laughter. "What a mistake you've made…listening to that woman," he murmured. Vegeta finally stood, then turned, glaring in the oddest way.

Trunks grinned smugly. "Forgive my rudeness, but frankly… I don't care what you have to say. I just _let_ you live."

"Such arrogance. I guess the apple doesn't stray too far from the tree." Vegeta dusted himself off. He let out another light chuckle. Trunks cocked an eyebrow, wondering what tricks the man had up his sleeve now. Vegeta continued, "I admit. You're stronger than I gave credit for… but, it's true after all. The legendary Super Saiyan exists."

Trunks gasped.

"K-King Vegeta, you can't possibly mean...?" Recovering from his soreness, Raditz wobbled to his feet.

Vegeta folded his arms lazily. "It's as I once suspected. These half-breeds are stronger than us." He paused, stroking his chin. "Hm, perhaps I should explain?" He passed a detached gaze over his many subjects, his entourage and his son. "It all started with Kakarot."

"K-Kakarot?" Trunks and Raditz stammered in unison. They searched the crowd to see if he was among them. Of course, Vegeta knew the man wouldn't be there. The wild-haired low-rank was already sent away on an expedition on Planet Meat, doing the menial job his father Bardock once did.

"It happened over 20 years ago. When I first discovered that the low-ranked officer, Kakarot, married an Earth human instead of destroying Earth as he was assigned." The crowd of Saiyans traded puzzled glances. "It was treacherous. I brought them both before me to 'teach them a lesson'. I wore the scouter when I met the child and I was able to see something interesting: his power-level was well beyond 700."

Loud gasps scattered through the crowd.

"Seven—that can't be?" One yelled out.

Vegeta simpered. "Yes. That's when I realised that half-Earthlings were stronger than pure Saiyans; their potential is endless."

The half-breeds were not only strong, but in some ways smarter too. But Vegeta wasn't about to disclose this kind of 'kryptonite' to his kingdom's often doltish subjects. And he definitely wasn't going to boost his son's ego any further. Vegeta hated to think it true, but he was impressed that his son possessed so much power. He was impressed, but jealous.

Raditz wavered, pointing tetchily at Bulma. "So that's why? You took her so your offspring would be—"

"The most powerful in the universe? Yes. After all, it is in a king's best interest to preserve his legacy. But to _also_ become a Super-Saiyan? Well, this was truly unexpected."

Trunks fell to his knees in disbelief. The low-rank Saiyans were too stunned to speak, though were clearly awed by the Prince's "potential". They all brought themselves to bow, first to the Prince, then the King. It seemed at last they knew their place, reaffirming their allegiance. The challenge to his authority was over. King Vegeta smirked at seeing his reign vindicated, peering impishly at the Rebels. They stood around awkwardly, undermined and alienated.

* * *

The Princess took this as an opportunity to make a break for it. With her arms still behind her back, she summoned her wings. She flew.

"The hell? She can fly?" spluttered Tomato.

Romana looked up with alarm. She clumsily tossed a ball of energy that, in spite of aim, hit and alighted one of the Princess' wings. Trunks jumped to his feet, swooping by to catch her just short of crashing. Their eyes met.

"Trunks?"

She breathed out with relief, stars in her eyes as he smiled slyly, then pressed his fingers to his temple.

The pair vanished in thin air.

* * *

"NO! WHERE'D THEY GO?" screamed the irate Saiyan girl.

The Moon queen glared, squeezing her sceptre in rage. "I've had it! You Saiyans have gone too far—well, I won't stand for it any longer! In the name of the Moon, I, Neo-Queen Serenity, will punish you!"

"Ha! Punishment? I'll show you punishment!" snarled Vegeta. He signalled at Bardock, then burst into the air, his aura flaring with brilliant purple lights. _"Galick Ho!"_

A potent outburst of raw unadulterated energy exploded towards Serenity. She reacted swiftly, lashing out her sceptre. _"Silver Moon Crystal … Power Kiss!"_ Brilliant beams of light blasted out like fireworks.

The offshoots of the King and Queen's most powerful attacks—one a yellow energy and the other purple—struck each other, each growing larger and deadlier as they gathered strength. Serenity's perspiration lined her forehead; she groaned with exasperation as she tried to push back the King's energy. Vegeta growled in turn, his purple energy driving forward.

"I can't believe it!" cried Sailor Mars in alarm. "They're near evenly matched!"

No one stood idly by to watch. As the two royals challenged each other, the brawl began between the residual Moonite forces and the low-rank Saiyan warriors. Meanwhile, the four Inner Senshi continued to fight the Rebels. Sailor Uranus glanced around anxiously, noticing that standing frozen like a petrified statue was the King's wife, Lady Bulma. Uranus grinned. It was clear to her that this woman, in spite of her status within the kingdom wasn't suited for battle. _An easy target._ Acting quickly, Uranus bounded towards the woman, snatching her by the waist. Her screams went unnoticed as the tall, short-haired Senshi swivelled and returned to her side of the battlefield.

Neptune and Saturn were bewildered.

"What are you doing?"asked Neptune.

"Hostage-taking isn't our thing, Uranus!" added Saturn.

"They have the Princess! It's time we do things differently!" Uranus sneered. She raised her free hand, _"Space Sword … Blaster!"_ She lashed the sword into the ground, and its golden currents blazed towards a slew of the low-rank Saiyans. The ground splintered into enormous cracks as though blighted by an earthquake. A few fell through its cracks while others darted out of the way or took to the air. Before they could retaliate, Mercury invoked a large watery ball. She aimed towards them and allowed it to split into many jet-streams. The water shot out, encasing them in bubbles that sparked until they exploded with a bang. Several Saiyans flounced back, gagging and choking from water in their lungs. Others lay helplessly on the ground, electrocuted. They had underestimated her magic.

Most of the Rebels were down at last. The few remainders shot back, aiming at the residual Moonite militants, hurling out rings of energy and ensnaring them. A pair of Senshi attempted to break them free, but were met by a barrage of attacks from Bardock and the Saiyan forces.

* * *

Raditz watched as his father directed the low-ranks. A general's job. He snorted, shaking his head. Nappa, the actual general, truly must've fallen out of favour with the King. He turned, regarding the warring of the others with folded arms. He hadn't yet been given the command to fight, but he grinned noticing the way the Moonite residual forces were almost wiped out, while the Senshi dove futilely out of the way. Their defeat was inevitable.

"VEGETAAA!"

A scream.

Raditz snapped his head towards its source, his ankle-length porcupine hair whirling as he saw Vegeta's mate in the clutches of a rather manly-looking Sailor soldier. He frowned.

"They have your woman!" hollered Nappa, glancing frantically at the King.

King Vegeta, who had been occupied with his face-off against Serenity, hadn't noticed his wife's nabbing. "WHAT? NO!" Vegeta glimpsed over. Attentions diverted, Serenity's blast struck him at last and he crumpled to the ground with a blood-curdling screech.

It was finally Raditz and Nappa's turn to step in.

Two of the Senshi jointly threw beams of ice. Raditz and Nappa shot into the air, dodging the hit, though it managed to immobilize a slew of others in their path.

"Get back!" shouted a Senshi to the Queen, as she and another stepped forward to protect her.

Vegeta raised himself shakily, and pointed at Bulma's captor with a motion mimicking a gun. He sneered. "Bang!" A red, bullet-shaped beam shot out from his finger.

The woman dived to the ground, but not before shoving a shrieking Bulma to the front as a human shield.

"NO!" hollered Nappa. His eyes shot lasers to deflect Vegeta's attack. It ricocheted and exploded, hitting a pair of Rebels, rendering them either unconscious or dead. Terrified beyond words, Bulma wheezed and collapsed to her knees, grasping her chest. She didn't remain there for long as a Senshi with similar blue-green hair hastened by, latched onto her arm and pulled her away. The Moonites had regained their hostage.

"We'll show you how to really fire!" jeered the blonde. Her aura breezed, long hair fluttering on its ends, she raised her arm towards the sky, then drew it down, also pointing her fingers like a gun. The dark-haired Mars joined in, pointing also.

_"Crescent beam!"_

_"Fire Soul!"_

Golden rays combined with swirling flames to create a colossal tidal wave inferno.

Raditz roared, launching a blazing torrent of pink ki with a single swipe of his arm. Nappa interjected his own ki. The women barely jumped out of the way as the energies clashed, hollowing the ground until its chaotic mass hit the cement walls of the Headquarters, completely gutting its side.

"DAMN IT ALL!" roared a livid King Vegeta, though partially weakened from the Queen's attack, and more obviously, his previous warring with Trunks. He turned with clenched teeth. "Raditz! Nappa! What the hell are you doing?"

"It's hard to attack with her in the way!" groused a frustrated Nappa pointing at the King's wife.

Vegeta barked, "Use common sense! Attack at close range!"

A tall brunette with a ponytail and the even taller, manly Senshi charged forward. Raditz swerved and thrashed his tail, attempting to sweep them from off their feet. They somersaulted away at the last second, dodging it. They nodded at each other, then split up, seeming to agree to take Raditz and Nappa on individually. Raditz snickered. Foolish move. It was suicide.

The brunette raised a booted leg to kick Nappa, who caught her off guard, literally, by grabbing it. He bolted high into the sky, spinning the squealing woman above his head like a helicopter blade. Raditz smirked. She was doomed. He watched with glee as Nappa plunged down—howling with laughter—then slammed the Sailor soldier into the ground.

_"SAILOR JUPITER!"_ the Senshi screamed. Her body lay pitifully: bloodied and broken.

"GO TO HELL!"

Raditz spun around as the other woman tossed a flurry of ki at him. He took the full force of the blast with minimal, almost no damage.

_"BE GONE!"_ he shouted, returning a white energy wave with a lone armed strike. It sent her sailing backwards like a rag doll. Before she hit the ground, he charged, then head-butted her into the dirt.

* * *

Seeing Sailor Uranus' body smack the ground was the last straw for Sailor Neptune. She ran over, unthinkingly releasing their hostage. Bardock ambushed, snatching up Lady Bulma with one arm, and punching Neptune in the back with the other. As she tumbled over, he followed up with a kick and a solid wave of electric blue ki. Mars had managed to hold some of them back with _Burning Mandala_, but had made the mistake of hitting Broli. Broli, who seemed to be stoic and silent the entire time, exploded into a maniacal rage. He was finally in on the action as well, taking on the remnants of the Moonites.

Queen Serenity glanced around frantically. "No! Everyone!" Though at least half of the Saiyan forces had been stopped, her residual forces were falling like flies and the Sailor Senshi were rapidly losing momentum.

"We can't beat them…" rasped Mercury, her skirt singed and harp-wielding arm oozing with blood. "They also have this planet on their side. Uranus and Jupiter are more suited to this level of gravity and yet they're…"

"We can't quit now. The universe depends on us!" chimed a fiery Mars, though she had begun to limp from a sprained ankle.

"HA HA HA!" laughed Vegeta from afar. He leered at them. "What happens when we win, Serenity? Shall you be handing over the Silver Crystal at last?"

Serenity glared. "YOU AND YOUR SON WILL NEVER HAVE IT, YOU EVIL BASTARD!"

Sailor Saturn breathed shallowly, worn from her continuous blast-deflecting and shielding efforts. She turned to the Queen in desperation. "I don't think we're left with many options, Your Highness. You must heal the others and leave. I'll drop the _Silence Glaive_."

Serenity, Mercury and Mars let out audible gasps. Saturn's weapon, the Silence Glaive, held her greatest power: the power of destruction. With a single motion she could annihilate the entire planet on which they stood, turning everything to dust.

"But Sailor Saturn, you'll perish as well!" cried out Queen Serenity.

Saturn smiled. "It'll be okay. As long as we have the Silver Crystal…everything will be fine in the end."

_"Sailor Saturn!"_

"Please! Leave now!" Saturn commanded, raising her glaive ominously, truly prepared to let it fall.

Then, there came the interruption.

From the sky above, there was a gleaming light. They glanced upwards; squinting as two figures appeared, growing larger and larger as they neared. It was a short, elfish man with pale purple skin, accompanied by a much taller, older looking one. The little man drew in his breath. He hollered at the top of his lungs.

"EVERYONE! THIS ENDS NOW!"

It took more than several seconds for every Saiyan to freeze mid-motion and look over.

"Who are you?" asked the Queen.

The short man looked fierce as he narrowed his almond eyes. "This is Kibito. My name is Kaioshin. I haven't time for details. I'm here to deliver important news on behalf of your galaxy's overseer, King Kai."

The Queen looked as puzzled as the others. "News?"

The man gave a single nod before finally announcing, "The Earth is under siege!"


	19. Chapter 18: The Day Earth Stood Still

**Chapter 18: The Day the Earth Stood Still**

Chibiusa looked about, noticing, with surprise, that the environment had totally changed to something resembling an old library. She regarded Trunks with a puzzled look; his arms still draped around her. Without explaining, he spun her so she faced away. She felt as he grabbed the shackles around her wrists and tugged, snapping its chains. She turned back slowly, gaping disbelievingly at her hands and then up at him.

"This is Naranja, the city archives. We're safe here but we should keep it quiet just in case," Trunks whispered with a smile. The planet stood still in that moment: that smile made her melt as though seeing it all over again for the first time. She never saw him like this before, formally dressed in this armour. It was like her dreams had really come true. She had married a handsome prince. Well, _sort of married._

"So this is what a Saiyan prince looks like," she murmured with a sheepish grin.

Trunks smirked, running a hand through his hair. "It's not my best look, I admit. My armour's a _tiny _bit damaged." He indicated at the rips, dents and cracks. She didn't care. In spite of it, all she saw was him as he was to her, ruggedly handsome and wildly attractive.

"You know modesty doesn't suit you," Chibiusa said softly, flirty in tone. Through the corner of her eye, she noticed something strange move behind him, accentuated by an odd shadow on the wall. She gasped. "_Trunks!_ _Your tail!__"_

"Wha?" Trunks spun on the spot, trying pointlessly to see his behind.

"It just appeared out of nowhere! You didn't notice?"

"Whoa! I had no idea. I guess…it grew back?" Trunks shrugged casually. He seemed calm and collected, but she could tell from the glint in his eye that he was ecstatic, like he had regained a long-lost treasure. She supposed weeks ago she'd be afraid knowing what his tail meant he could become, but nothing fazed her anymore.

She shook her head, and sighed. "So your hair turns yellow and you have a regenerating tail. What next?"

"Says the girl who just sprouted wings and flew?" Trunks snickered.

"Touché," Chibiusa conceded, letting out a tiny giggle. Sharp, as usual. She gazed unblinkingly at him, and lulled into a trance.

Trunks lifted a brow. "What? Is there something on my face now too?"

Chibiusa playfully ran a hand along his muscled arm. "I was just amazed how much you look like your father. Well, except the hair and eyes. But the face is the same."

Trunks seemed surprised at first, blushing slightly. He smiled. "You look like your mother…except the hair and eyes. The face is definitely the same."

Chibiusa glowed. Her mother was the most beautiful woman she knew. She relished the comparison. But then she saw the parallels between them both.

"It seems we take after the people we're named after. We're so alike, aren't we?"

Trunks nodded. He saw it too. "How can two people who couldn't be more different be so similar?"

"I don't know either. It's like we were meant for each other. Destiny…" Chibiusa considered all that had just happened. She recalled their reunion as teenagers at the masquerade, seeming like strangers but feeling like soul-mates. If it were really destiny, why were there so many obstacles set for them? She was happy on the surface, but she felt an ache manifest in her heart that she couldn't justify.

"You're crying?" Trunks' furrowed his brows as he brought a hand to her cheek. She sniffed, placing her hand over his and squeezing it.

"I thought about when you transformed into the Oozaru. Sailor Venus saved me, but I thought you had died in that moment. Then you were wiped away from my memories like you never existed."

"Why are you thinking of _that_ all of a sudden?"

Her gaze was downcast as she whispered, "I don't want to ever lose you again…today I came close."

"We're together now aren't we?" He didn't seem to want to hear such things.

"For now." She looked up at him with a scowl. "Why didn't you quit fighting when I begged you to?"

Trunks gave a thin-lipped smile. "Adrenaline rush, I guess? When I start fighting, I can't stop. My father's the strongest there is but I needed to prove myself. I'm still half Saiyan after all. It's not in my DNA to quit a fight. I'll never quit."

Chibiusa scoffed. "Never, huh? I wish I had your willpower, then."

Trunks leaned in, meeting her eyes. "Oh, Really? After seeing you with those Saiyan Rebels I'd say you have _plenty_ already."

Chibiusa didn't know how to respond. She remained silent, feeling further saddened. Out of the blue, she felt Trunks' arms wrap around her again, pulling her in so her face rested against his chest. She felt the vibration of his lungs and warmth of his breath as he sighed.

"I'm sorry that all of this happened. I wish I could have saved you sooner."

She smiled weakly, returning his hug. "I'm happy you stood up for me." She blushed again, thinking of her bruises, scratches and tattered gown. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like this."

His cool laughter breezed across her ear as he pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. "You look perfect. You always do. Besides, you look better than _I_ do."

She smiled. They both leaned in and kissed. It had been a long time since they had been able to do so. She'd forgotten how much she missed it.

He eased away coyly with an intent look in his eyes. "You know…this would be the perfect opportunity to get away from it all. Weren't we planning to run away to Planet Jellybean together?"

Chibiusa reddened deeply at remembering it. It _was_ the plan. She felt so ready to run off in that moment, ready to leave it all behind; however, _reality_ was setting in now. Between her capture and the clash between Trunks, the Rebels, his father and her kingdom…she wasn't sure running made sense anymore.

"Trunks, we can't. I have to go back…and you have to be here… for your kingdom."

He knitted his brows, looking cross. "Are you serious? Didn't you hear me back there? I chose _you_!"

_"__Shhh!__"_ Chibiusa hushed, noticing Trunks had raised his voice too loudly. Trunks calmed, but continued to look irritated. She whispered gently, "Choosing me shouldn't mean giving away your inheritance, Trunks. We have to do the right thing. We have to get our parents to agree to this. I want to be official."

He shook his head apprehensively. "Do you honestly think they'll understand…after _that_ shit-show?"

"I'm sure I can convince my mother to accept it. She has to. She tried to save you from your father, didn't she?" Trunks still seemed unsure. She sighed. She had to make him see it her way. "Honestly, I'm scared of what will happen if they keep fighting. But you said it yourself. _We_ have the power to change everything. The future _Saiyamoon_ _Dynasty_ depends on us."

Chibiusa watched as Trunks moodily averted his gaze to the floor. She grasped him by the sides of his face and kissed him lightly on the nose. _Please understand, s_he thought to herself. She prayed that in time he would accept her reasons, if not for her sake…for his own.

* * *

King Endymion sat feebly at his throne, his face in his hands as he breathed in rattled, shallow breaths. He had to hold himself together, but it was a challenge. His wife laid a slender hand on his shoulder, regarding him with concern. He hated to make her worry. She and the others had quickly retreated from their deadly feud on planet Vegeta hours prior. Due to a ceasefire of sorts (interference from the Supreme Kai) the battle had ended in a stalemate.

There were other pressing matters: the discovery that the Earth they were sworn to protect, was on the verge of turning against them.

Prime Minister Furry had been the one to inform him that there was a violent retaliation in operation, that their many subjects had swarmed Central City where he lived, demanding that their King show before them or else they would burn the parliament to the ground…then the Golden Palace itself. Hence, with great haste, Endymion made his way to the Golden Kingdom, his remaining Generals, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite, at his side assisting him in urging calm. He saw the many angry eyes of the crowd, their torch wielding arms…then he saw with great shock and amazement, a mysterious woman with long, deep red hair, cascading in waves that extended beyond her waist. _She_ was their instigator.

"'Do you remember me, Endymion?' That's what she said. Like she knew me," Endymion muttered to Serenity, who patiently listened as he recounted.

Of course Endymion couldn't recall ever knowing such a person. Not until she said her name.

_"__Beryl?__"_ Serenity gasped. "But she'd disappeared, been missing for years. Why would she show up all of sudden? And why would she lead a revolt against you?"

Endymion shook his head once. He wasn't sure. He recalled the conversation clearly...

* * *

_"__You are a traitor. It__'__s clear to us all that when you married the Moon Princess and abandoned the Earth, you decided what was most important to you. Open your eyes everyone__—__look at all that has happened! As we speak, he is allowing our planet to become overrun, handed over to the Saiyans. Clearly he loves them more than us too!__"_

_"__That isn__'__t true at all!__" __Endymion argued, flabbergasted._

_"__It isn__'__t?__" __Beryl queried with a cynical gaze. __"__What about Princess Coral? Wasn__'__t she ostracized for her divided loyalty? Why wasn__'__t Prince Endymion punished for marrying the Moon Princess then, too? How is this acceptable? You do whatever you want but you're just as guilty.__"_

_The members of the crowd shared thoughtful but confused glances. They didn__'__t fully understand. Beryl grinned wickedly, and Endymion glared back tensely, fearing what she__'__d say next._

_"__My loyalty to the Earth has never wavered. I have no connection to the Saiyans, and they have none to our planet,__" __Endymion declared to the crowd in a steady tone._

_"__None you say?__" __uttered Beryl, her grin growing wider. __"__Dear King, why not tell everyone then about your dead Saiyan nephew?__"_

* * *

The Queen gasped again, her dress fluttering as she sank to the ground like an anvil, clutching her husband by the limbs. "What—what did you tell them, Endymion?!"

Endymion didn't respond right away. He groped his hands uncomfortably, still shaking his head. He exhaled deeply. "It doesn't matter now. We—Furry and the Generals—managed to deescalate the situation. For now, they've accepted my side of the story over hers."

Serenity quivered, feeling the weight of this situation at maximum strength. "I don't understand. Why is she doing this?"

Endymion paused in thought. He really didn't know what Beryl's motives were, but he refused to cave to her pressures.

* * *

Vegeta took a generous sip from his mug as he stared. He was thoughtful, pensive as he regarded the massive, glaring, _gaping_ hole in the wall. His fortress' headquarters wasn't quite the same since yesterday's battle. He could now see the outdoors without actually going outdoors, though he would have much preferred something classier and little more conventional. Like a window.

"Uh, ahem," Nappa cleared his throat, drawing the King's attention. However, the King didn't turn his head or move an inch.

"Speak," Vegeta grumbled.

"Uh, well, the hole…I'm sure we can get it fixed soon—"

"Nappa. I would like it _very much_ if you _excused_ yourself for a while," Vegeta said, again not turning to look at him.

Nappa bowed his head uncomfortably before rising to his feet. Raditz and Bardock, the only others at the table, showed indifference as he left the chambers. Nappa had fallen out of favour for his disrespect and his daughter's actions. He had tried every opportunity he could muster to make the King change his mind about them. It was futile. Forgiveness was not the King's cup of tea. Nappa's life was hanging by a thread, perhaps intact only for the sentimental reasoning that he had been the late King Vegeta I's favourite lackey. Nappa's daughter, however...she wouldn't be _quite_ so lucky…

For fear of further irritating Vegeta, no one wanted to speak next. After a second sip, Vegeta stroked his chin thoughtfully. He turned conversationally to them. "I wonder. That small man from…_Kai World_, was it? Said something about a menace invading Earth. I wonder who the competitor is that beat us to it?"

"Well, nothing for _us_ to worry about, right?" jeered Raditz. "No competition for us at all. Maybe they'll do us a favour getting rid of those pesky Sailor scraps. The weaklings ran away so fast — they're lucky we didn't finish them off!"

Vegeta gave a slight nod. He shrugged to himself and sipped again, thinking perhaps Earth as their _next_ conquest would be off the table — a_t least temporarily._ He had noticed his son lurking through the halls, miserable as usual. On a positive note, his tail had finally, though mysteriously, returned. Vegeta couldn't say why it took so long to happen, though he considered it might have had something to do with the mysterious Moon magic that had cut it off. Whatever the reason was, it was irrelevant now. What mattered was that his son had finally re-established himself as a force to be reckoned with, having the two greatest powers a Saiyan could have. He was seen as powerful, but not yet _invincible_…

That Crystal on the other hand. There was _something_ about it. _Something_ that gave Serenity her power when she should even been much more easily defeated.

"Perhaps," Vegeta began thoughtfully, "Creating a united empire with the Moon might not be so pointless after all. That way the Silver Crystal would be partially, if not wholly ours."

Raditz grimaced, "Why don't we just _take_ it? Why go through the trouble of being _friendly_?"

Vegeta shook his head slowly. "I suspect it's only accessible to the Moonites. Like there's something _specific_ a person must have to harness its power. That Serenity seemed too certain _we_ could never have it."

Bardock nodded with agreement. "Maybe something with the Moonite bloodlines? The legend seems to be that it passes down through generations. So if Trunks marries the girl, it's ours as well…" Bardock stared into the remaining ale in his mug, absently swirling its frothy contents. He peered up at the King from under his brow. "Forgive my asking, your Majesty. I couldn't help but wonder why you never had Kakarot or my grandson killed. Clearly, someone like Daikon could be a threat to you with the kind of power you mentioned."

Vegeta looked dreadfully serious for a moment, then his face broke into a cryptic smile. "You're right. Daikon, Taro, any child of Kakarot was a threat. I spared him under one condition."

"A condition?" Raditz and Bardock's ears piqued with interest. They were about to be let in on a secret, something even Nappa wouldn't know. They stared expectantly.

"The condition was that he had to find someone who could be useful to me. The Earthling, Bulma Briefs."

* * *

The great double-doors opened with a strained creaking sound. The Princess peeked cautiously through the the crack.

"Um…" she intoned shyly. Everyone was there. The Queen. The King. Most of the Sailor Senshi. She hadn't anticipated all of them at once.

"You may come in, Small Lady," Serenity said in a quiet tone.

Small Lady had managed to spend a time with Trunks before finally making the return home. She used _Instant Transmission_ correctly this time. She appeared right at the foot of the palace, right in front of a few of the Sailor Senshi who fought perilously against the Saiyan army hours prior. Their unreadable stares struck her as she solemnly climbed the steps and entered inside. She wasn't aware of how things turned out between their families once the teens disappeared. It wasn't the first time she had done so…_disappear_, that is. It didn't help that she evaded her own wedding (to Helios) by being taken as a hostage instead. So, it made sense everyone was annoyed with her. _Least of all_ her estranged guardian, Diana.

It was now one Moon day since the battle on Vegeta. It was either now or never.

"Um, Mother, a word?" Small Lady said, shifting awkward glances between the Queen and the others.

"You can speak before us all. We haven't any secrets," Serenity responded coldly with a sidelong glance.

The Princess felt uneasy. It was obvious. Her mother was livid. _So be it._ "Well, I've come to ask permission from you and my father to marry…Prince Vegeta III, the Saiyan prince."

It was frightfully quiet after she said the name. Eyes fell anxiously on Serenity and Endymion as they in turn stared at their daughter, lips tensed and eyes scrutinizing, as though she had cursed at them. Surprisingly, the Queen let out an odd laugh. "You're joking?" she said with a tenor of cynicism.

Small Lady frowned. She didn't have to _laugh_. The Princess pressed on, "Mama, I know it sounds crazy—"

"Then why? Why would you ask us to entertain something so _asinine_? So _ridiculous_?" Serenity interjected agitatedly.

"After running off to their planet, putting us all in mortal danger — for what?" Endymion swiftly added, coming to the Queen's side. The Senshi looked on with judging eyes. Small Lady dreaded this. They were all ganging up on her. She sucked in her breath. _No. _She had to remain firm.

"For _love_. We love each other—_I_ love him!" she cried adamantly.

"_Love_, Small Lady? What is there to _love_ about _any_ of them? Haven't you seen what they've done—how ruthless they've behaved? Didn't you see how they treat _their own_?" Serenity refuted.

"But we can fix it — if we get married we can bring our kingdoms together!"

"Things are not so simple and straightforward!"

_"__Why not?__"_ the Princess asked, arms out pleadingly. "Why does it have to be complicated?"

"BECAUSE_ IT IS!_ You don't know anything! You're just a child!" the Queen fired back, her fists balled and her brows knitted together in a fit of passion. Small Lady gaped back in alarm, never before seeing her mother irate in her life. The Queen soon caught herself, and calmed slightly. With a brooding stare on the Princess, she sighed, "When will you stop being so reckless, Small Lady? Haven't you done enough damage?"

The Princess narrowed her eyes. "Reckless? _I _am? How are _you two_ any different? Didn't you both marry each other, even though it was forbidden? Why was _that_ okay?"

"It's a completely different thing — and how dare you talk out of turn!" Serenity hissed.

"I will speak how I wish! It's the truth!" Small Lady hollered back. She couldn't believe the hypocrisy! Her parents were being completely unfair!

"THAT'S IT!" roared Endymion, blazing forward and continuing from where her mother left off. "Go to your chambers! At once! And remain there until you're GRANTED PERMISSION to leave!"

Small Lady faltered slightly, her lip quivering as she gawked blearily at the tall, dark-haired man. "Daddy? You're…punishing me?"

He glared back with dangerous eyes. He seethed a single word in response, _"__Go.__"_

* * *

The Royals watched the Princess storm away, then traded exasperated looks.

_"__When did we raise her to be such a brat?__" _Serenity huffed to Endymion.

The Senshi left soon afterwards. Sailor Saturn, who was with them parted ways. When the coast was clear, the others began their own speculative chatter.

"I don't trust it," rumoured Mars, "Can you imagine what a nightmare it would be under a kingdom ruled by Saiyans?"

"It'll never happen!" Jupiter shuddered, recalling the gruelling pain she'd experienced at the hands of their shiny-headed General. If it weren't for the healing powers of Queen Serenity...well, she hated to think what would have become of her, Sailor Uranus or Neptune. Even then she felt the soreness return.

Venus shook her head. "I'm of two minds. The Saiyans are bothersome but that young boy sacrificed so much for the Princess. Surely, his loyalty to her and his courage can't go unnoticed. We can't argue against true love, can we?"

Mars scowled, "Are you kidding, Venus? To be blinded by the guise of 'love' in this situation is to be foolish! Obviously these Saiyans only want their monkey paws on one thing — _the Silver Crystal_."

"Of course! That must be the kid's real motive! He's using the Princess for it, I'm sure," exclaimed Jupiter slamming a fist into her palm.

Mercury was silent, a thoughtful look on her face. She'd been considering things thoroughly. "At risk of scrutiny, I must say I'm inclined to side with the Princess," said Mercury.

"_What?!"_ squawked Jupiter and Mars.

"My reasons may not be as basic as Venus', but I think some good points were raised. There is strength in numbers, and if we are aligned, it removes the risk of them attacking us in the future. More importantly, they might be useful to us. Especially if Beryl strikes again."

_"_Mercury? What are you suggesting?" Venus queried with a raised brow.

"I'm saying that we ought to consider the Supreme Kai's warning about Earth carefully. The Vegeta battle is just the tip of the iceberg. Something tells me the worst is yet to come."

* * *

Sailor Saturn quietly stalked through the hallways. She intended to return to her post at the kingdom's outskirts but not before one vital task. She made a short detour, rounding a corner, making her way to the Princess' chambers.

And_ there Small Lady stood_; alone, crouched over, back against the wall, her single isolated shadow cast along it. She hadn't yet made it to her room. She'd broken down into tears long before then.

"Small Lady... " Sailor Saturn uttered.

The Princess turned her head slowly, her cheeks water-stained. Her chest bobbed as she sniffled. Saturn felt hurt, saddened at seeing her pained, imploring face. _The poor girl._ Saturn hadn't spoken with her much throughout the years, but she empathized, feeling as though, in some ways, she understood her feelings. The Silver Millennium was a beautiful place, but it was sometimes a lonely one too. As the Princess of the faraway Saturn and youngest Senshi, she understood how hard it could be, feeling ignored and insignificant, with nothing but your own solitude for comfort...

Now that Small Lady had found someone she cared about, he must have been truly special. Too special to lose.

"I'm on your side, and I have faith in you." Saturn tried to offer a reassuring smile. Another tear slid down Small Lady's face. "They didn't mean to be harsh, Small Lady, but, please understand...the circumstances right now are serious."

The Princess sniffed, rubbing away the tears. "I know it is. It _always_ is..."

Saturn brought up her hands, placing them on her shoulders. "Listen. A lot happened since you've been away, since that battle..."

Small Lady didn't quite understand. "_What_ happened?"

Saturn breathed out slowly, regarding her with heartfelt sincerity. "It's time someone's told you about her...them. It's a secret, Small Lady. Not too many know about it. Soon the entire Moon and Earth will find out so you might as well know too."

"What do you mean?" the Princess asked, becoming concerned.

"It was explained to us before you entered the room. Something went down while your father was on Earth, all the while we battled on Vegeta. It's about your father's sister...your aunt Beryl."


	20. Chapter 19: King's Lear

**Chapter 19: King's Lear, King's Heir  
**

Trunks stared down at his plate, stabbing a knife agitatedly into his dinner as though it had deliberately wronged him. It was roasted _hajpuk_, one of Planet Vegeta's prized delicacies. Truthfully, he was never a fan of it—except it tasted _worse than ever_ in this moment.

Mostly, because he couldn't stop thinking about how irritated he was.

How could Chibiusa actually believe her parents would see things their way? He remembered seeing the way her mother looked at him when he tried to stop the battle. Even that Sailor Mars (who he recalled not having the "best" kind of first meeting with). That look? _It was the look of pure loathing._

"Could have been worse, I guess," Trunks mumbled to himself as he took another reluctant bite. It was true after all. At least he still had the throne. At least his father didn't succeed in completely crushing his ribcage. At least he had his tail back, for whatever use it was to him now. Yet, Trunks felt anything but grateful. He felt on edge, wondering what was next. That battle had ended, but the war certainly hadn't…

"Good afternoon, Trunks."

Trunks pushed aside his thoughts as Lady Bulma entered the family dining quarters, gliding across the room with lightly clacking heels. She sat at the other end of the table. She regarded the Tuffle servant that placed her meal on the table, offering a kind word of thanks as he left. Trunks slowed his chews, his gaze intent on her. His mother had been the one to bring him back to reality during the fight, when he was so caught up in his angst that he might have done the unthinkable. He hadn't seen her since then.

"Good afternoon," Trunks responded.

Still looking down, she smiled, cutting at the meat. "The hajpuk's a little dry today," she muttered casually.

"Yeah. A little," Trunks responded awkwardly.

For a second, no one said anything.

Bulma finally glanced up. "So…you have your tail back?"

"How—?"

"Your father told me. He seems pretty pleased with you lately. Funny how things go around here. People go from almost murdering each other to best of friends."

Trunks didn't know what to say next. He couldn't tell if she was angry or contented and it unnerved him. Right before the kingdom's subjects, his father revealed a bombshell; his reason for his marriage to his mother. _Simply, so he could have a son that rivalled Kakarot's own._ Trunks was shocked by it, while she seemed unfazed, like she always knew. He recalled that even before that day, he had argued with her about his tail and _she_ had argued with _him_ about his exile. It seemed at this point, both he and his father were guilty of nothing but wronging her.

"I guess it needs to be said. I'm sorry I kept the past a secret from you," Bulma said suddenly, surprising him. "I should have told you about how you lost your tail. I was trying to protect you but I guess looking back and after everything that's happened, it was a terrible mistake."

Trunks shook his head. "No, I understand. You thought if I forgot everything I could go on living like I used to…" he paused, realization crossing him. He was almost an outsider, the half-breed heir. But here _she_ was—a full human Earthling, living like a _prisoner_ on this planet. Bulma was his mother, and she was always there, comforting him, protecting him. To Trunks, she was all of this but to Vegeta, she was _nothing but a concubine_. She was reduced to the title of "Lady" but never "Queen", after all. Here Trunks was, moping, feeling sorry for _himself_…but what about _her_? If anyone had a reason to be frustrated, _it was his own mother_. His brows knitted together. He muttered shakily, "I'm sorry."

Bulma appeared confused. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Father… used you…"

She was wide-eyed at the bluntness of his words. "Don't speak nonsense," she answered sharply. She lowered her eyes and stared purposefully at her dish, though she didn't look too interested in eating.

"But it's true, isn't it? No one in this kingdom truly accepts it…me…_us_…" Trunks' words came out in a mumble.

Bulma looked up tensely. He expected an angered reaction, but instead she looked sad, her blue eyes glassy, watery...

"I don't know how to say it gently but Saiyans are like this. _They don't believe in love_. And relationships between them…they don't have real meaning," she said with a flat tone. Trunks gaped wordlessly as she managed a small smile. "I realized it long ago. I'll be okay, but I wonder if you will be?"

"It doesn't make sense! If that's true then… am I really that different from them? From _all_ of them?" He balled his fists. "How can this be okay? How can you be married to him knowing he's like that? That his reason was so..."

_Shallow._

He watched as she pushed back her seat, got up and walked over, staring calmly down at him. "I can see that this girl from the Moon and you are pretty serious. I'm happy that you found someone who makes you happy, Trunks. But, you have to realize that _they _will never understand. You're upset about your father because deep down, you're a reflection of him. You don't have to follow in his path. You're not his shadow; you are your own person. Like I said, I will be fine...but your choice is not a light one. Are you sure _you_ can face the consequences?"

Trunks glared, standing up at once, towering over her. He placed an arm around his mother, forming a hug. "I can't leave her—no matter what—I love her."

* * *

It was nightfall. Bulma trudged along the path to the common dwellings where the low-ranks lived. Her earlier discussion with her son was only one of her many concerns. For some time now, she carried the burden of knowing that her home planet, Earth, was in turmoil. It was terrible enough that her husband had threatened to destroy it all. She always knew he was a selfish man, but he amazed her at times with how particularly cold he could be, as if he had something he needed to prove. It was always for the sake of this kingdom…this _wretched _kingdom.

She let out a frustrated sigh.

Bulma finally came to the door of the small house. Even without the threat of the Saiyans, _someone_ was intent on taking over the Earth. She had done her investigating—her job as this planet's top-secret Minister of Intelligence—and she found out all about it. It had everything to do with this estranged sibling of King Endymion. She recalled her life on Earth, knowing vaguely about the three children of the former Earth King, Endymion's _father_. But there was something she now felt foolish over, for not figuring out sooner… that missing part of the puzzle...

Tonight, Bulma knew she would get the answers she craved.

She knocked twice, waiting impatiently as footsteps approached. The door opened.

"Bulma?"

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma huffed shortly, not waiting to be invited in to shove her way past her and into the house.

"Wh-what are you doing here at this hour? And why are you barging in here like—" Chi-Chi stopped herself short, recognizing her insolence towards a Royal. Cho-Chi pursed her lip, directing a probing stare her.

"I'll tell you why I'm here! Do you even _know _what's happening on Earth right now?" Bulma frowned. Chi-Chi simply continued to stare. Bothered with her continued silence, Bulma carried on. "I'll tell you. Someone was planning an insurrection against their king. Just like the one that happened here a couple days ago."

"O-Oh?" Chi-Chi stammered, suddenly fidgeting, unthinkingly groping the folds and sides of her dress. "I-Is that what's happening, then?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes, inching in with her forefinger pointed at her. "Guess who's behind it? It's Beryl!"

Chi-Chi's face drained of all colour, her mouth falling open as she gave frantic blinks. "Beryl…"

Bulma crossed her arms and leered. "Rings a bell, doesn't it?"

"It's been a long time since I've heard that name. What about her, then?" Chi-Chi uttered, now fiddling with her tightly-bunned hair.

Bulma abruptly slammed her hand against the wall, startling the dark-haired woman who faltered back with a piercing screech.

"Cut the crap! You know exactly what I'm getting at—_Chi-Chi_—if that is your _real name_! Tell me right now—what do you know about Endymion?"

Chi-Chi remained quiet for a moment before at last releasing a strangled sigh. She could no longer avoid the question. She indicated towards two wooden chairs set at a small dining table, motioning Bulma to sit. Bulma sniffed, nose in the air, as she positioned herself directly across from her.

"You've figured out my connection to him already, haven't you?" Chi-Chi started. "As you might suspect, I know _plenty_…but not about her motives."

"Chi-Chi, this isn't about _this_ planet. This is personal. It's because of Kakarot I am here in the first place. I've trusted you both and have always confided in you. How could you keep this a secret? Especially after all that's happened?"

Chi-Chi nodded slowly, her sleek bangs falling over her eyes as she looked down ashamedly to her lap. "Honestly Bulma, it was hard to talk about. I had no pride in mentioning that I was exiled. It was the reason why…" She paused, hastily wiping away the slight tear that managed to leak. "It's why Go...Goten was never supposed to be there, even as a boy. But I guess it's time. I will tell you everything."

* * *

**~ The Tale of Three ~**

_Once upon a time, long ago, the planet of Earth was separated into two kingdoms: Earth West and Earth East. A proud king ruled all of Earth West and because of his enormous size, extreme strength and fearsome reputation he was known as the Mighty Ox King. He had two children: his eldest, his son Endymion and his youngest, his daughter, Beryl. The tall and handsome, dark-haired Endymion was, like his father—not in looks—but keen in defence. He trained vigilantly, becoming an excellent swordsman. Beryl, on the other hand, was like her mother, exceptional in witchcraft, sharing her violet-coloured eyes, long black pools of hair, and transcendent beauty. For a long time the Ox King ruled happily until his wife met a tragic end to an even greater sorceress of Outer Space known as Queen Metallia. For five years the Ox King ruled as usual, but in loneliness. One day, he was approached by the widowed queen of Earth East. She was a kind spirit and the pair connected. They chose to marry and join as one, allowing the Earth to be ruled under a single kingdom: the Golden Kingdom. Together they had a child of their own—her name was Coral. Like her two siblings, Coral also had black hair but unlike them, she was quite shy and plain in appearance. Either way, Coral quickly became her father's favourite child, and he affectionately nicknamed her "Chi-Chi". Like her father, she too shared a love of fighting, and as a token of affection was given a special blade-wielding helmet for her 12th birthday._

_Beryl quickly came to be jealous of her younger sister, loathing the way she was adored by her father and doted over by their elder brother. She began to feel like an outsider in the family, with her talents in magic and not battle. She longed for a day when she could have the upper hand and at last be recognized as the most deserving child. One night, Beryl set a trap for her sister using her magic, planting a fearsome monster in the mountains. Tipped off about "a strange disturbance" by her "frightened" older sister, Chi-Chi innocently went to investigate. The monster was ferocious. Feeling her life in danger, she blindly attacked with her bladed helmet which cut off his tail. It was in that moment that a strange boy of her age appeared in the monster's place. His name was Kakarot._

_Chi-Chi fell in love with Kakarot._

_She would later discover that he was an alien from the planet Vegeta. She would also find out that he was really sent on a mission to destroy Earth. He didn't know how, but a witch (Beryl) had trapped him on arrival in the mountains and at the sight of the Moon, he turned into a giant monkey. Chi-Chi had rescued him from his bondage at last and he revered her, having been unused to human kindness. For years, they continued to meet secretly and he promised to someday marry her. It wasn't before long when Chi-Chi became pregnant with the boy she'd eventually name Gohan._

_No one else in the Golden Kingdom was aware of this secret. None, except Beryl who sometimes spied as the two met at their prized meeting spot in the mountains beyond the palace. Seeking the opportunity, Beryl approached Chi-Chi, threatening to tell everyone that she was pregnant at 17. Chi-Chi was afraid, knowing that if the King discovered she'd been with a Saiyan, things would end badly. Furthermore, she came to realize her sister's intense hatred and jealousy of her, but she didn't want to hurt her family by fighting. Chi-Chi made the decision that would change her life forever; she chose to run off with Kakarot._

_Beryl was pleased, but to the Ox King and Endymion, Chi-Chi's sudden departure looked like betrayal. She had let down the Earth by marrying an enemy. Beryl had no qualms suggesting that Chi-Chi had also acted as a spy for the evil aliens. The Ox King was furious. From then on, Chi-chi was officially disowned and exiled, forever banished from the Earth..._


	21. Chapter 20: Signs

**Chapter 20: Signs**

Bulma set up alone at her computer, staring idly at the blank screen of the monitor, though it wasn't turned on. She awoke before daybreak to do more research. That was until she became lost to her thoughts. _Was this really how she thought life would turn out?_ She remembered her life on Earth as the wealthy aristocrat, Lady Bulma of West City. She remembered the boredom she felt, and how badly she wanted something new.

Then she met Kakarot who told her _someone_ was interested in her.

Someone from the Planet Vegeta.

Bulma was seduced by the idea of marrying a prince, not having yet met Vegeta. It wasn't too long into her time on this planet that she would discover he was a man with ulterior motives. It was simple strategy. It was well known that Lord Briefs was a genius. It turned out Bulma was equally as brilliant, maybe even more so. So Vegeta sought her out as yet another pawn for his intergalactic gains. The fact that he wanted a half-Earthling child for their "alleged potential"? It was news to her, as it was to everyone else in the kingdom. Still, it didn't surprise her in the least.

_'How could you marry him knowing he's like that?'_

The truth was she really fell for Vegeta. Even after later learning that the security of Earth, of her parents, rested on her marriage to him. Perhaps she was just too young, naive and lonely, holding onto a fragile thread of hope that he would change. Perhaps, it was just a classic case of Stockholm Syndrome. Either way, she took on this new life. She assumed that it must have been the way _they_ were, these Saiyans. But Chi-Chi's story about Kakarot struck her. Saiyans weren't all the same after all. Some of them were thoughtful, sensitive, and capable of self-sacrifice…

Bulma groaned, turning on her computer at last. The next conference would be by evening. She had to learn more about this Beryl. There were still some missing pieces to the puzzle. Beryl's anger towards Chi-Chi in the past did not explain why she was currently vying for Earth's rule, and it also didn't explain where she had been for all those years…

* * *

The tall, willowy woman glided through metallic corridors, her cobalt blue dress draping majestically along its floors. Beryl was on a mission. _A mission of conquest._ You see, having Coral banished wasn't enough. In the end, Beryl was just a spare, back-up… _Endymion_ was the precious heir to the throne. Ever since then, her heart was set on taking over. It was Beryl who secretly had her father, the Ox King, and stepmother killed. All that was left was eliminating the unsuspecting Endymion, who, upon their father's passing, became king. He would have been an easy purge if he hadn't found security in his marriage to the Moon's Princess Serenity. Beryl knew she was no match for Serenity's powers and the Sailor Senshi's keen eyes. Beryl was annoyed. Once again, there were nothing but obstacles. And their daughter Small Lady—their daughter was an _even bigger problem_.

Beryl decided she would disappear; seeking out the evil Queen Metalia, whose powers surpassed hers. The same Metalia who had killed her _own_ mother. Metalia had enough power to help Beryl persuade, enchant, _hypnotize_ the Earthlings into becoming a great force capable of challenging Serenity and destroying the Moon. Beryl too was reborn, trading her dark hair for fiery red, morphing into a being unlike her former self. The only problem was that Metalia had been weakened by the first Queen Serenity many years ago. She needed to be revived to her fullest and that required a vast source of energy. So Beryl would lay low, plotting, waiting for the right moment.

That right moment would come the day she spied the pair of Saiyans fighting Sailor Mars and General Jadeite.

She only happened to witness it, by chance.

Why, she couldn't mistake that face. _Goten._ He was the splitting image of his parents. _Especially of that Kakarot._

From then she knew she had the perfect leverage against them all. She only needed one more important ally. Perhaps, in her family's eyes she wouldn't be good enough, but to the Earthlings she would be great._ She _would be queen.

She chuckled softly to herself as she stared up at the enormous alien compound. At last, she found it.

* * *

The Emperor narrowed his blood-red eyes, his black lips forming into a lethal frown. It happened. It wasn't just a legend, a rumour of the day. No. It was _real_, and a _looming threat._

"A Super-Saiyan," he hissed, staring down at his many minions, his elite team—the Ginyu Force.

"It's true, Master Frieza. King Vegeta II has made it known across the universe that his son has reached _that_ level," muttered Dodoria.

Frieza didn't utter a word, his lizard tail raised, thrashing against nothingness as he perched on his levitating throne. He quickly thought of the implications. He imagined a day when he himself would be the ruler of not just his planet, Cooler, but of the entire universe. Of course, these_ dreaded Saiyans _were in the way. They had been for years; sneakily preying on planets, taking them over for resources and destroying its inhabitants as consequence for not complying. To Frieza, they were doing this _whole thing_ _wrong_. The proper way was to demand rents while forcing their people to do your bidding, as he had done for years on _his_ side of the galaxy. But what could you expect from idiots, which their entire lot were. Yet even so, after all this time, it seemed that Frieza had taken them and their king for granted. Vegeta II was clever and now that there was a _Super-Saiyan _in the midst, it seemed they would only become an even bigger menace. If one day they decided to encroach on _his _territory, or Planet Cooler, _they_ could be _unstoppable_…

The door slid open and a tall, effeminate man with pale blue skin and green braided hair entered, followed by a woman with skin so grey it rivalled Frieza's own.

Frieza was unimpressed. "Zarbon, you know you can't just be bringing _anyone_ in here."

"Master Frieza," Zarbon said with a firm tone. "This is the witch from Earth who was intent to meet with you."

Frieza stared blankly, then gave an indignant sniff. "Oh? So you are…Beryl?"

"Ahem, _Queen_ Beryl, Master Frieza," she corrected.

Frieza exchanged a cynical glance with Zarbon. He frowned. "Why are you here?"

"My attempt to take over the Earth has been thwarted. This, however, is only a temporary impediment. More pressingly, I am disturbed by the prospect of a united Saiyan-Moon Kingdom."

Frieza dug a finger in his ear to clean it out. He must have misheard. "A united _what_?"

The red-haired woman smirked, a sly tinge in her golden eyes. "Oh, you weren't aware? The two kingdoms are considering a coalition as we speak. Imagine what a consequence it would be if two of the universe's most powerful entities were to unite? Why, I do believe our plans would never see the light of day..."

Frieza looked alarmed, as he glared at Zarbon. Zarbon faltered. "M-Master—I wasn't aware such a thing was—er—"

The Emperor hastily turned his attention back to Beryl. "What are you suggesting?"

"An alliance. We can work together to put an end to theirs," she said.

Frieza scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Why would _I_ help _you_?"

Beryl sneered. "Ah, well I could let you in on a little secret. Earth's Moon is home to an enchanted jewel, the _Silver Crystal._ Its true capabilities are a mystery but most famously it can prolong lives and preserve youth making one essentially…_immortal_."

Frieza's thoughts were of intrigue, coupled with sentiments of concern. _The Saiyans were set to have access to such a powerful thing? _This was an even more devastating predicament than Super-Saiyans!

Beryl continued on, "This is where you come in. You see, I have the backing of the great ruler of the Dark Kingdom—Queen Metalia. She desires nothing more than the free rein of Planet Vegeta for energy. Together we aim to rule over Earth. I'm sure you wouldn't want the Saiyans to become more powerful than you. We have differing but mutually-beneficial interests. Your 'assistance' with the Moon Kingdom would be a helpful diversion. What do you say?"

Frieza was thoughtful, stroking his chin with black-nailed claws. It was compelling, but something wasn't adding up. "I must admit, the lure of the Silver Crystal is strong. I can't help but wonder why you yourself aren't seeking it out?" he asked.

Beryl cackled flippantly. "Well, Emperor, I never did say I wasn't interested myself. I suppose someday we might be in competition for it. Until then, our benefits to each other outweigh our risks, no?"

It was decided.

Once they made their pact, the witch vanished as she had appeared, with that confident air and spirals of red hair fluttering behind her. Frieza wondered how powerful "Metalia" could really be, considering that this mere, mortal, lower life form _"Queen"_ Beryl was bold enough to approach the likes of him with demands.

"Hmph," Frieza sniffed.

Dodoria stared with rounded eyes. "You're really taking her seriously, Master? You certainly don't need a silly alliance, do you? _One blast_ would do them in!"

"Now, now, Dodoria, I am a man of my word. If an alliance is what she wants, an alliance she will get. She knows something about that Crystal, making her rather useful. If this Metalia takes care of those troublesome Saiyans, then it's useful to all of us."

"But what if Metalia winds up stronger than you after taking the Saiyans' energy?" An indigo-toned man wondered aloud. Freiza thrust out a hand, clawing the hapless Ginyu soldier in the face, blinding him.

_"ARGHH!"_

"_Who_ is stronger than _whom_?" Frieza muttered tepidly to the man. "Burter, are you forgetting who I am? I am the Great Frieza, the strongest, unrivalled overlord, truly _unmatched_ in the universe."

Burter stumbled back, whining in agony as he clutched at his face, a single eye socket gushing profusely.

Frieza smiled. "Now as I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted…Metalia and Beryl will take care of the Saiyans, I get the Crystal. _Then I kill them both_. Case closed."

Zarbon sighed, directing a stern look at Frieza. "There is, uh, but one small issue, Master."

Frieza glimpsed pointedly at Zarbon. "Mhm?"

Zarbon cleared his throat. "I've been closely studying the orbit of Vegeta. Within two days one of their moons will be visible for the first time in several decades, and the Saiyans will access their ape forms."

Frieza's black lips formed a downward slope.

_Two days?_

_Super-Saiyans and Oozarus, all at once?_

He had to act soon.

* * *

Three days passed since the battle on planet Vegeta, since Beryl challenged Endymion's rule and since the young heirs had seen or heard from each other. The pair was left in a limbo, never knowing if that was how things would remain for them. Though the extent of their relationship (their hope to become married) was still not disclosed publicly, rumours were abounding among the local folk.

The Saiyan Kingdom was in a state of "awkward calm". Most, regardless of rank, no longer willed to contest the royal family. _At least at the surface_. The sacrifices the Prince was willing to make (Taro, the throne etc.) were still viewed as weaknesses, and deep down, it disgusted many. Of course, no one dared say anything aloud. After all, the _Saiyan Rebels_ stood as an example of what happened to those who openly challenged King Vegeta…

Meanwhile, the Moon Kingdom didn't fare much better. As Sailor Jupiter and Mars had expressed clearly, the idea of Saiyans having any control or influence on their kingdom was an unwelcome one. To further complicate matters, the revelations on Earth were mounting. Endymion's connection to the Saiyans, that his sister had married one, that the Saiyan that had been killed by Sailor Mars was his _actual_ blood relative…it was a surprise for most. Moonites questioned the King's trustworthiness, wondering if he really did have underhanded intentions for the kingdom. Soon, Queen Serenity also became a source of scrutiny. Serenity and Endymion were forced to defend themselves before their Moon subjects, insisting they had no ties to Coral/Chi-Chi or Planet Vegeta. But in the light of so much secrecy, all explanations continued to fall on deaf ears.

* * *

The sensei hiked along a barren stretch of land, coming to the opening of a cave at the base of a cliff. He was the Saiyan kingdom's most loyal servant. Ever since King Vegeta I, he had been charged with a single duty: to train the elite warriors. They had all passed through him, even the current Prince. But today he would go against authority...something he never did.

He squinted against the midday sun, its red light blinding as a slight figure approached. She offered a pleasant smile, though it seemed sad.

"Spinachi-sensei," she mumbled quietly.

He smiled back uncomfortably. Romana. She had always been one of his favourite students. She was a smart and excellent fighter. Her movements were agile; her attacks were swift and powerful. She had so much potential. And yet, here she was, living as a fugitive. It was a miracle he even received her memo and was able to find her, many miles away from her hometown. Now, he was gearing up to not only be her sensei, but also her confidant.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" He asked, frowning as she glanced away. Her short, pin-straight strands swept across her face, blown by the wind. She brushed some aside revealing eyes beaded with tears.

"Kabu. Tomato. Everyone's dead. The Sailor Senshi probably only landed a few scrapes. But Vegeta and the others killed the rest of them, didn't they?" she inquired in a cheerless murmur.

Spinachi didn't reply, but returned her stare, hoping he wouldn't have to give an answer.

Her voice was shaky as she continued, "I messed up. I don't know how I thought we could have won. And if they find me—I'm _next_, aren't I?"

The sensei didn't want to entertain her self-pity. "A warrior doesn't waste time lamenting over the fallen, does she? Or fear death?" he groused.

She nodded, forcing a small smile. She wiped away the tears, finally resembling her usual proud self.

"Where will you go?" Spinachi asked.

"I have a place in mind," she answered curtly.

"Well, I won't ask more about that, but there is something I don't understand." The sensei folded his arms as she folded hers. "After that incident—His Majesty's confession about the Prince—things changed. No one saw it coming. You, on the other hand, didn't seem quite as surprised as the others."

Romana shrugged. "I guess it's 'cause I always knew that Trunks and Taro were powerful."

Spinachi lifted a single brow. "Because even as a child, you were always watching them, right?"

Romana didn't answer, but he knew it was true. Formal practice sessions for training were routine, but Taro and Trunks' favourite pastime involved fighting _each other_ most of all. The more they fought, the stronger they became. It was clear to a trained eye that they were near evenly matched and possessed rare and unique qualities. Spinachi thought he was the only one who noticed, yet, Romana, who was perceptive even back then as a little girl saw it too: these boys were strong— _stronger_ and _smarter_ than most Saiyans.

"If you knew they were stronger all this time, why did you want to overthrow them?" he questioned.

Romana was slow to answer, but when she did, she did with perfect poise. "I hated that they were better than us. But I guess I hated our society a little too." She scowled. "My family comes from a line of elite warriors. I can't say the same for Bardock's clan, but I always wondered why _we_ were elite when someone like Taro had so much potential. Taro shouldn't have been low-rank. Daikon shouldn't have been mid-rank. I realised our rank-system was a joke. In the end, we Saiyans grow stronger the more we fight, don't we? The King knew Kakarot's kids were capable of surpassing him. He just didn't want to let _them_ know it. It's an injustice."

Spinachi gave a wry smirk. "So you're all about justice? I can't help but feel there's something else. Maybe… you actually _cared for _Taro?"

Romana was caught off guard by the accusation, her face flushed as she stammered, "That's impossible! I mean…_of course not!_ I—"

"Why deny the obvious? You admit you always watched them. You weren't _just_ hoping to use Taro to get back at Trunks and the Dynasty, were you?"

"I'm a Saiyan! I do not succumb to petty emotions like_...that_. Okay, I suppose I was jealous of their friendship. I wanted someone to care about me too... ugh, _whatever._ I don't know why I'm telling you this. I'm done here."

She turned suddenly, preparing to fly away into the sky. The sensei held up his hand.

"you're leaving? Wasn't there a reason you called me here?"

She froze on the spot. With her back to him, she answered quietly, "I will be gone for a while. I'll need you to meet me again in this spot a year from now. I think…I..." She turned around gradually, her face downcast, an arm rested delicately across her abdomen. Spinachi stared for a moment, uncertain what she was implying. But once he figured it out, he gasped loudly.

She didn't smile, she didn't frown. She simply continued to talk in an even, quiet tone.

"It's funny, isn't it? At first I wanted to accept my fate. With everyone gone, I didn't want to live anymore…but now I have to live... for a reason other than myself."

"Wait. So you're leaving because of that, then? Does the father know?" Spinachi asked cautiously, his brows knitted together with alarm.

She shook her head once, her voice a gentle whisper.

"The father is… dead."


	22. Chapter 21: The Invasion

**Chapter 21: The Invasion**

The Princess was unable to fall into a steady sleep; she tossed and turned, head digging roughly into her pillow. There was just so much that had happened that she couldn't wrap her mind around it. Her dreams were nightmares, tormenting her. Since Sailor Saturn revealed the Kingdom's deepest secret, she quickly came to realise things were far more complicated than she thought.

As instructed, she remained here, banished to her bedroom quarters. That was until she decided to step out for the slightest second out of insufferable boredom. She didn't get too far down the hall when she overheard her father and mother speaking. It wasn't just bad enough that her relationship with Trunks was nonexistent as far as they were concerned. _The situation on Earth was serious._ She could hear the shakiness in her father's voice. The anger, sadness, desperation and another emotion she never detected before. _Fear_. His remaining three Generals had turned against him because Jadeite's death was linked to the King's secret nephew. Or rather, the Princess'_ cousin_. Small Lady didn't have time to dwell on this surprise. The issue now was the threat of inevitable chaos from Beryl. With her father's own Generals against him, against all of them, it was only a matter of time before the entire Earth turned as well. After overhearing, she guiltily returned to her room right away, deciding she felt better huddled and withdrawn in there. She stared nervously at the roof of her bed. Why was it happening? Why all of sudden? It just didn't make any sense. It just didn't seem fair.

Something went off like discharging cannons. Small Lady bolted upright in her bed, gaping anxiously at the door. _An explosion?_ That sound followed with another—the pitter-patter, the clacking of heels against marble-stone floors. It must have been the Sailor Senshi heading to the source of the disturbance. The Princess scrambled to her feet. Wasting no time, she slipped through her bedroom door to see for herself. She padded along the halls on naked feet, too fretful to feel its coolness. Before she could fully turn a corner, she saw a shadow stretch before her. She slid to a stop, near tripping over the ends of her nightgown, as she brought hands over her mouth to stifle her gasp. Coming into view was a grey cat—her guardian in her other form.

"Diana," the Princess breathed.

"Small Lady, you must return to your room! It's too dangerous!" she hissed.

"What's happening?" Small Lady asked.

Suddenly there was an echoing of voices.

"Quick, we need to hide," Diana mewed, leading the Princess into a dark corner. As they hid, they could hear clearly:

_"Leave here at once!" _shouted a woman. _Sailor Venus._

_"I insist you hand it over or else we'll be forced to bring your little palace to the ground," _a strange voice sneered.

The Princess' heart raced. They were being attacked! But by whom? And what did they want?

_"This is your last warning. Go back to from wherever you came!"_ shouted another. _Sailor Mars' voice._

_"Perhaps you misunderstand. This is not negotiable," _said one with a scratchy tone.

_"You will do exactly as our Master, the Great Emperor Frieza, wishes."_

_"Or else?"_

Small Lady craned her neck to peek beyond the wall, ignoring Diana's pressing stare. She couldn't believe what she saw. The palace's outer walls had been gutted, as though a bomb had been detonated. This enemy had blasted their way into the palace. She lowered her eyes, observing the five Senshi as they stood in a rigid line across from five others—a crew of oddly-coloured but menacing-looking beings. Lingering in the back behind them was a standout trio: a handsome, blue-skinned man with green hair; then by contrast, a short, fat, ugly creature with pink skin; and in the middle, a strange, even shorter creature with menacing red eyes, grey skin, and a long tail. His black lips curled into a smile as he sneered with crossed arms.

"Or else your kingdom will be reduced to dust," he uttered in a soft, eerie tone. "Though I believe my soldier, Captain Ginyu, has already stated that much."

Small Lady felt chills down her spine. What was going on? First Earth, now the Moon? But this crew weren't human. _This _couldn't have been Beryl's doing. So who were they? Yet _another_ enemy?

"At all costs, we will protect this kingdom, its Queen and the Crystal! I am Sailor Jupiter, Agent of Love and Courage! Prepare to be vanquished!" Sailor Jupiter threatened.

Of course.

_They were here for the Silver Crystal_.

Small Lady pulled back, ducking as another series of blasts scattered debris into the air. She heard sounds of screams—bodies hitting the ground. Small Lady's eyes filled with water as she dared another peek. They were going to destroy everything, perhaps only stopping once the Queen surrendered both their kingdom and jewel. It had happened before, years before her birth, to her grandmother, the first Queen Serenity. Though it cost her _her_ life, she had won against Queen Metalia. But this time…this time was different. Small Lady could sense it. This Ginyu Force was dangerous as was this _Frieza_.

The Princess gulped.

Diana's words were a distant echo in her ears as her thoughts swirled.

"Small Lady! Are you listening? We can't let them find you—we must leave!"

The Princess saw the Senshi weaken, blood spluttering from their mouths as the aliens punched and kneed them in their stomachs, kicked them to the ground and hurled them against the walls. She saw as Sailor Saturn, Uranus and Neptune came just in time. They had joined the fight as well. Frieza smiled smugly, crossing his arms. He was too confident. She had seen that confident look before on someone else. On King Vegeta before he had ground his own son into the dirt.

If she didn't do something, it would all be over.

"Heh! As far as I can tell, they're helpless without their Saiyan friends, aren't they?" a tiny green alien snickered over his shoulder.

_Saiyans?_ The light bulb in her head went off. The Princess turned to Diana, her face stern as she spoke in a rushed whisper, "Diana, where is my mother? And father?"

"They've been taken to a safe location, Small Lady. You know we can't risk them finding—"

Before Diana could finish, the Princess spun and sped off, brandishing a small magical pen in her palm.

"Small Lady!" Diana whispered, starting after her. "What are you doing?"

"Wait here. I have a plan!" Small Lady quickly transformed into a pink and white sailor uniform, resembling the Sailor Senshi's.

"But where are you going?" Diana insisted.

The Princess stopped briefly, casting an aggravated glance at the flustered feline. "Diana! For once, trust me—okay?"

She continued on her way, scarcely catching the anxious but resigned look on Diana's face. Small Lady recalled how strong the Saiyans were and how amazingly unstoppable Trunks was as a Super-Saiyan. He could help defeat Frieza and at the same time win the kingdom and her mother's trust by saving them.

But first, she had to retrieve the Silver Crystal.

* * *

The Prince sat tensely at the round table of the Headquarters, along with his father, Raditz, Bardock, and Broli. He stared pensively at his mug of ale, watching bubbles rise and disappear at its surface. He'd been attending a lot of these "meetings" lately, in lieu of Nappa's absence. Trunks often remained silent as the Generals spoke of conquests, all the while enduring their scrutinizing stares. His father didn't explain why he wanted him there. He wondered what he had in store.

Vegeta scowled. "Is it not to your taste?"

Trunks jumped slightly, roughly grabbing at the mug handle. "Er, no, Father. It's fine." He took a sip.

Vegeta continued to stare. "You know, s_on_. I was thinking about this _Moon Princess_. You wanted to... marry her?"

Trunks choked instantly, spluttering into his drink. "Why all of a sudden—?"

"Well, the Kingdom is opposed. Though, I was thinking, strategically, marriage might be—well how should I put this?"

Trunks frowned. His father was going to tear him down again, right in front of everyone. He wasn't having it. Not anymore. "Father, if you're just going to tell me about how weak they are, I don't want to hear it. Okay?"

Vegeta seemed stunned at first. Then he snarled, hands forming fists. "Idiot! That's not—"

Before he could finish, the doors slid open. The men turned their heads to see none other than a panting, horrified-looking Lady Bulma.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" groused Raditz.

"Shut up, you clown!" Bulma snapped at Raditz, before rounding on Vegeta. "I cut out the middleman—and came here straight myself. Something horrible has happened! The Moon has been attacked!"

Trunks shot out of his seat.

Bulma breathed shallowly, grasping her chest to calm her rattling lungs. "The…overlord Frieza is behind this. I'm not sure if this has anything to do with Beryl's attack on Earth, but if the timing is of any indication, I have every reason to believe _we_ could be next!"

"What about the Princess? Is she okay?" Trunks was frantic.

Vegeta growled, "Trunks! Get a hold of yourself!"

The Prince knew all about Frieza. He was their biggest opponent in the universe, rivalling them for territory and might. He would select his generals among the strongest of every planet he conquered. And they did his bidding because they truly feared him. He was genius. He was also incredibly ruthless. After all, his ilk fought Trunks' grandfather, King Vegeta...and won. Was this really the alien terrorizing the Moon Kingdom right now?! He had to get to Chibiusa!

"I have to find her!" Trunks announced.

"No!" Vegeta hissed, standing also. "Are you _insane_?"

Trunks ignored him. It was like his mother said. His father could never understand. _Every step that I take is just another mistake to you. _He thought. He was tired of being what his father wanted him to be.

Bulma watched as the Prince made for the exit. "Hey! Don't you dare think it!" She rushed behind him, but Trunks was already out the door, disappearing down the corridor. "Trunks! Please! Don't do anything stupid!" she cried. But he didn't hear her. He was already gone.

* * *

Before the smoke cleared, the Ginyu Force and Frieza's Generals flew out from the palace, acting on Frieza's command. It was obvious to him that they were wasting time fighting with the Senshi. They had to focus on the Queen and that meant scouring every square inch of the moon until they found her. They landed at a clearing just before the palace gates. Frieza stared back at it, frowning edgily. He raised his head and noticed from above, stars shining vividly in the sky. He directed a sidelong glance at the Captain.

"It's late, Ginyu. We need to do something about those Saiyans before that planet reaches nightfall. The stronger they are when Metalia takes their energy, and the stronger _she_ becomes, the worse for us."

"It's about another hour until dark on Vegeta," Zarbon noted.

"So what do we do? Split up and find the Crystal or head out?" asked Ginyu.

Frieza nodded affirmably. "Have the Force destroy everything. Dodoria, Zarbon and I will precede to Planet Vegeta for some..._pest_ control."

They were poised to leave.

Until they saw someone at the foot of the palace: a pink-haired girl in a sailor suit.

"You're not going anywhere, you ugly freak of nature!" she shouted, pointing at Frieza.

The Emperor glowered. _"Ugly?"_

"How dare you talk to Master Frieza that way! What are you? A glutton for punishment?" shouted Dodoria.

"Or a bold fool," muttered Zarbon.

The girl scoffed. "No, the fool is you. But it's quite alright. I may not be able to wipe the _stupid _off your face, but, I might be able to at least rearrange it!"

The Force became irate, turning to Frieza for instruction. Frieza was sceptical. "Hmm. I don't recall seeing _this _Senshi before..."

"That's right! Because I'm their superior—uh, Sailor...Moon! And for the sake of love and justice, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" she declared.

Frieza rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I've heard enough. Ginyu, take care of this."

The Force got into formation, striking various poses as they introduced themselves. The girl gaped incredulously.

"We are—the Ginyu Force!" they finished.

Instead of quivering with fear, the girl broke out into peals of laughter. "You're joking, right? You're more like the Ginyu _Farce_ with stupid intros like that. Even the Senshi do it better than this."

"DAMN YOU!" An insulted Captain Ginyu lunged forward, steely black horns raging towards her. She leapt out of the way, somersaulting nimbly as he rammed headfirst into the palace's stone column. For a moment, he was stuck. She hastily charged onward, dodging the others as they attempted to pile onto her like the opposing team on a football quarterback. She pointed her wand, aiming a glittery assault on Frieza but missed, hitting Dodoria instead. Her eyes widened in obvious fright as he roared angrily. The girl was finally on Frieza's last nerves. Giving into impatience, he decided to end this himself. She shut her eyes. Frieza smirked. She must have been too scared to look. Frieza flung out an arm and fired an enormous ball of destruction.

* * *

A murky cloud of smouldering dust, rock and ash filled up the air, before slowly, fading away. Frieza's men watched as in its place, there remained nothing. Nothing at all it seemed but a deep, dark crater like a grand canyon.

Burter let out a great guffaw, peering through his one good eye. "Whoa! Master Frieza didn't hold back with that attack at all!"

"Yeah. There's nothing left of her." Another member of the Force, Jeice stepped forward, eyeing the spot where the girl once stood. "Well, except this." He bent down, his long, white mullet draping over his shoulder as he picked up something small and handed it to Frieza.

The Emperor stared down at the object in his palm, the remnants of what appeared to be pearl hair barrettes.

Zarbon frowned, his yellow eyes narrowed. "Something doesn't seem right, Master. According to my calculations there are supposed to be _eight _Sailor Senshi named after the planets of this Solar System. A Sailor _'Moon'_ isn't one of them."

They all watched each other in silent wonder. Shortly after speaking, there was a strident 'POP'. They turned to see just beyond them a teenager with pale purple hair, a blood-orange cape and white Saiyan armour. He looked agitated, his light eyes darting about, taking in the burnt-out Crystal Palace, then boring into the crater. Finally, at last, his eyes settled on the Force, the Generals and Frieza himself. He glared at them hard.

"Where is the Princess?" he shouted.

"Ha! Your guess is as good as ours," jeered Dodoria.

"Wait! Who are you?" demanded Captain Ginyu, puzzled by the boy's sudden appearance from out of nowhere.

Zarbon crossed his arms importantly, surveying the boy from head to toe, zeroing in on his tail. "It's a Saiyan. _Of course_ he'd show up here—checking in on his little friends."

Dodoria glimpsed over at Zarbon with a hand placed lazily at his hip."Don't Saiyans usually have _black_ hair? This purple thing is almost as irritating as the girl's."

"Good riddance too. That pink hair was obnoxious," Zarbon drawled.

"Hey! What's wrong with pink?" argued Dodoria, indicating his own hide.

"What's wrong with purple?" Ginyu growled at Dodoria.

* * *

Trunks gawked at them with wide eyes. _Pink hair?_ Did they mean..._Chibiusa?_ He had to have misheard. Surely?

Something seemed to register in Frieza's mind for his lips thinned to a line and he wrinkled his nose. "Did you say _Princess?_" he turned to his green-haired right-hand man with curious eyes. "Zarbon, you don't suppose that that girl was…?"

"Shit! What if she had the Crystal?" The fat, pink alien croaked, looking alarmed.

Trunks felt himself suddenly dizzy, his heart hammering in his chest. "What…what happened to her? What did you do to the Princess?" He insisted, eyeing them all viciously.

Frieza's expression became a cool sneer as his eyes rested beadily on Trunks. He lifted a hand.

"Why, I do believe she was standing in that very spot," Frieza said, pointing at the large hole in the ground. He snickered. "The girl is dead. I rid of her quickly. This is all that's left."

Trunks stared for the longest time—his eyes trained on Frieza's clawed hand, his black nails, dangling from them, two white pearl clips. He had seen them in Chibiusa's hair while in princess form, the last time he had seen her. Trunks snapped around to view the hole once more. A crushing feeling welled in his stomach, spreading across his limbs, rising through his chest, fogging into his skull. His body, his mind, his everything, was paralyzed with disbelief. It couldn't be true… and yet the more he stared, at the pearls, at the crater…the more he realised that there was no way it _wasn't_ true. Searching for her ki led him to this spot, and now he couldn't sense it anymore like she had been erased from existence. It was just like with Goten. It was happening all over again. Those he cared about the most…_they were both_…

"What have you _done_?" Trunks rasped, his voice hoarse as he struggled to let the words out, blinking back tears. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Frieza seemed unfazed by his anger, choosing to ignore him in favour of conversation with his soldiers. "Hmm…I suppose _if_ she had the Crystal, then that means _we_ can't have it. It also means no one else can have it either. This moon is useless to us then, isn't it? Might as well permanently get rid of it."

"Y-YOU BASTARDS! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!" Trunks thrust out his arms, shooting several consecutive blasts at the Ginyu Force. Caught off guard, and too slow to dodge, most were blasted away. The others, he quickly eliminated with deadly fist and knee strikes.

Zarbon and Dodoria retaliated. They zoomed forward. Trunks hollered out. His hair shot upwards with his aura exploding from beneath him, swirling around his form like a turbulent force-field. The pair was flung backwards as though hit by a hurricane.

"ARGHH! MY _FACE! _HOW DARE YOU INJURE MY _FACE_?" Zarbon scrambled onto his feet, smearing away a trickle of blood from a fresh cut on his cheek. "DIE!" he shouted, returning his own blast.

Trunks didn't move, easily deflecting the blast with an angry smack.

Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria stood aghast. The hair. The eyes. _The power._ They had failed to notice it sooner.

"N-No—you're—" Zarbon faltered backwards, toppling awkwardly into a panic-stricken Dodoria.

"He's their prince—the Super Saiyan!" exclaimed the pink alien.

Frieza's mouth hung open, a look of thinly-veiled dread on his face. "Of course. The resemblance is uncanny. I hadn't seen it before… a face like his grandfather…"

"ROT IN HELL! ALL OF YOU!" Trunks was wild and raging, his aura sparking and burning brilliantly, radiating into the horizon in blinding streaks of light. The Saiyan boy was too furious to stall any longer. He had to avenge her.

Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria zipped into the air, hovering over 50 feet, ready to target him with a joint barrage of ki.

But they had waited until too late.

The large ball of energy formed around Trunks grew exponentially. He focused his energy, drawing it out, concentrating it all into a single dome. Without warning, he launched it up and outwards. The shrill cries of Frieza and his men resonated across the land and skies until they faded into outer space, into nothingness.


	23. Chapter 22: Will-Power's Light

**Chapter 22: Will Power/Light **

Small Lady cautiously opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings with disbelief, too stunned to believe her luck as she dabbed away the sweat from her brow. She was so close to dying for real. But she survived. She let out a deep sigh of relief.

"It actually worked."

It went all according to plan: she took the gamble of faking her own death, baiting the aliens with insults and using _Instant Transmission_ to vanish just as Frieza fired the blast. Not before, of course, dropping her hair clips in case they suspected. This was all so she could escape to Planet Vegeta, safely keeping the Silver Crystal out of Frieza's hands while also eliminating any suspicion. At some point, they would realize _she_ was truly the Moon Princess. If everyone thought she was dead, they wouldn't look for her. It was the perfect opportunity to forge a counter-attack. She just had to find the Prince before they did.

Now that she was on his planet once more, she felt a familiar bit of unease. She tried to brush aside negative thoughts as she resolved to carry on. She had transported to a wooded area, just outside what must have been the Saiyan Kingdom's castle. Now that she was here, she realized she didn't know _how_ to make her next move. She couldn't just walk straight into the castle.

There was the sound of stones and pebbles crunching underfoot. She turned to look, gasping fearfully at the sight of the person. It was a tall Saiyan man, his expression severe as he gazed back at her. "You…" he murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Small Lady shivered. She was afraid, yet something about his voice and his face seemed familiar. "I-I…need to find…um…" She blushed. She was too nervous to speak.

The man sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I'll escort you to the castle. Follow me."

She hesitated, then stumbled after him feeling very confused.

"You know?" she asked, falling into step with him.

"You _do_ want to see the Prince, right?" he responded lazily.

She nodded but she was floored. _He was willing to help?_ She remembered the last time she had come to this planet, the Saiyans were hostile and teased her for her appearance. This one was different.

"Um..."

"What?" he grumbled agitatedly.

"I was wondering. Why are you helping me?"

He snorted, not at all looking at her as he answered, "Because I know someone like you wouldn't come all the way back here if it weren't for a good reason." Noticing her continued silence, he looked at her fully, though fleetingly. "The name's Daikon."

The Princess gave a weak nod. She mumbled shyly, "H-Hi. Pleased to meet you."

They walked for a few more minutes through rows of trees. As they followed the winding path, Small Lady saw the great fortress drawing nearer. She stared up, eyes following its towers as their tips pierced magnificently into the blackened sky. She focused, noticing something masked by clouds.

"You know," began Daikon. "I didn't mean to be rude. My brother...well, when I saw you I remembered..." then he trailed off.

The Princess was indifferent to him as she continued to stare at the sky. The clouds parted slightly, and then she saw it unmistakably, shining in all its glory. It was a moon. A _full _moon. She gasped. Acting without thinking, she pounced on Daikon, slapping her hands over his eyes.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" He gripped firmly at her wrists, forcefully tearing her palms from his face. She staggered backwards.

"P-Please—don't look!" she cried.

"Don't look at what?" he demanded, not amused by her antics.

"There's…" she stopped, noticing something startling in the distance. Daikon needn't ask what she had seen, as not a moment too soon, beyond the trees, there was a deafening roar.

Then another.

Then even more howls, resounding from all around.

Daikon spun around, observing that miles away, Saiyan after Saiyan was gazing upwards, their bodies growing until they morphed into their massive primate forms.

He frowned. "It can't be…there's a full moon tonight?"

The Princess winced. "Please—please don't transform."

He half-turned, regarding her through half-lidded eyes. "_Of course_, I won't. I'd have to look…" he then paused mid-speak, eyebrows shooting up and forehead creasing with sudden awareness. "Mother! I have to find her!" he said.

The Princess was puzzled. "Huh? Your mother?"

"She won't know what to do if…oh, never mind. It has nothing to do with you. You need to get out of here." Daikon pivoted around, retreating quickly back down the path.

"Wait! You're not leaving, are you?" she called after him. But he didn't turn back. Instead he picked up speed, and flew up and away, disappearing into the night. She couldn't believe it. He abandoned her. She stared helplessly, trying to assess the situation. She lifted her head once more, taking in the large moon, remarkable in its charm, mysterious and potent in its effect on the Saiyans. For a moment, she marvelled over how something so distant could be so powerful, and could make _them_ even more so by simply existing.

Something odd happened. The sky blackened further, becoming blacker than it even seemed possible. The clouds looked surreal as they swirled into massive coils. The Princess drew back as suddenly, a red fog spilled out from the coils, and at its centre appeared two slits for eyes and a large, hollow for a mouth. It let out a thunderous tremor like laughter, bellowing out:

_"MUA-HA-HA-HA! GLORIOUS WORLD OF THE SAIYANS! YOUR ENERGY IS MINE!"_

Small Lady watched as one-by-one, each Oozaru, every transformed Saiyan as far as the eye could see, sank to the ground, their ki's sweeping out from their bodies in misty threads, suctioned out into the vacuum that was the red fog. They crashed down, their bodies returning once more to their humanoid forms, though silent…stock-still…their entire life force completely drained. The Princess panicked. _Now this planet was under attack too?_ But what—_who_ was this _thing?_ Small Lady inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. She thought quickly, deciding there was only one thing left to do: focus on Trunks, and use _Instant Transmission_ to meet him at his exact location. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing…she would find him.

* * *

Trunks was still in a daze but he felt numb. He'd defeated them, and yet it was like he had lost. He sensed a presence from behind. He turned around, body swaying feebly as he faced the Palace gate. Standing there were the Sailor Senshi looking beaten and bruised, leaning onto each other for support. In the middle were the Earth and Moon's monarchs, King Endymion and Queen Serenity. Surprise. Confusion. Worry. These words didn't seem enough to describe the expressions on their faces. They had arrived just then; and, perhaps they had witnessed Trunks annihilate Frieza and his henchmen. Perhaps, they would be happy to know that he had just saved their kingdom from a grave peril. Perhaps, they would think of him as someone other than just the heir of the Saiyan Dynasty of Vegeta. Perhaps—in that moment—they saw him as he really was, as Chibiusa always saw him—as a _human being_.

What they certainly didn't see and likely didn't know, was that their daughter, their princess, was gone. Forever.

Trunks averted his gaze to the ground, fighting back the onset of nausea.

_Chibiusa was gone_.

There was one thing he knew for sure.

He didn't want to be the one to break that news.

Trunks shut his eyes.

He arrived on Earth. He looked out from the peak of a mountain, taking in the sights of the now gloomy West City and the massive Capsule Castle. In his mind, he told his grandparents he loved them. Next, he turned and was flying away, this time landing in that place in the woods. He breathed in the air, as if breathing itself were a new sensation. It was here that it all began. Here, where his life changed forever — twice. At long last, he allowed the tears to come. He thought about Goten, and the fact that Goten was happy in the Afterlife, the Other World. Was Chibiusa there too? Was she happy as well? Trunks began wheezing uncontrollably, squeezing his hands into fists so tight they felt like they would bleed. He wanted to be free, without anyone stopping him. He wanted to be there with her too. _He wanted to join her in the Afterlife._

Trunks sniffed. "It's won't be like this place in the woods but finally, maybe…it'll be the place where no one can find us."

The Prince made up his mind. He soared into the sky like a rocket, racing towards the Golden Palace. This was Beryl's headquarters now. Either way, he wasn't supposed to be here. He knew what would happen if anyone saw him. And that was _perfectly fine_ _with him_. Trunks hovered above the luxurious palace, eyeing it with a fixed stare. He outstretched a hand. He aimed. He fired.

In an instant, the area surrounding the palace exploded and crumbled. Realising they were under siege, several men rushed out. They looked up and spotted him levitating from above.

"Him! Get him!" one of them shouted.

Trunks didn't resist. He jumped to the ground, landing lithe on both feet. A large Earthling army, now_ Beryl's_ army, was summoned, crowding around him. He grinned as he watched them approach, set to attack. This would be his sacrifice. His final revenge.

* * *

The Princess alighted the Golden Kingdom with a cool breeze rushing about her.

"Earth? The Palace?" she whispered, having arrived unexpectedly. "Trunks is here?" she gasped, watching as from far away Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite—ran at full speed—towards the purple-haired boy, tail waving, with his golden aura blazing.

He was exiled! He _couldn't_ be here!

Small Lady stepped forward, hoping to draw his attention. She opened her mouth, about to call his name. Then the unthinkable happened.

The earth shook, and Trunks suddenly let out a frightening, ear-splitting yell. His blazing aura erupted like a mighty storm, knocking her off her feet, blowing her back violently. It happened instantly with a bright and searing flash. He ignited with a force, flinging rubble, stone tiles, shrubs and every single General and soldier into the air until they disintegrated into oblivion.

She watched as the smoke faded, clearing away, revealing the horror…the devastation.

There was nothing left.

Absolutely nothing.

She brought her hands over her lips, gawking wordlessly at the place where Trunks should have been.

How long had she remained there, still and petrified, before she could fully process what had just happened? Two minutes? Ten? It was anyone's guess. And yet, she bypassed the feelings of denial quickly for she had seen it happen with her own eyes. But she couldn't understand.

He had self-destructed. He had slain the others along with himself. It wasn't the only way to defeat them. He had _chosen_ this way.

_"Why…?"_ she whimpered, trembling, shaking her head with round, watery and incredulous eyes.

_Why did you do it?!_

* * *

Gohan rammed at the doors, praying he wasn't too late.

"Mother! Mother, open up!"

He heard tapping against wooden floors as someone came to the door then opened. Gohan faltered back.

"F-Father?"

It was Kakarot. The wild-haired man regarded him with a stern but bright-eyed gaze and a small grin. "Long time, no see."

Gohan's eyes lit up. His father was scarcely around, either away on missions throughout the galaxy, or doing odd jobs in other territories of the planet. It was great to see him after so long.

"Who is it? Is it Gohan?" he heard his mother's voice as she came to the door too, and positioned herself beside Kakarot. She smiled glowingly. "Oh Gohan, I thought I heard your voice!"

Gohan frowned, suddenly remembering his mission of intent. "Mother, tonight is… a Full Moon."

Chi-Chi seemed only a bit stunned at first, then turned to exchange glances with her husband. "I see…"

Kakarot grinned, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, I guess we won't look up then, right?"

Gohan cocked an eyebrow. His father was casual and his mother didn't seem as frightened as he'd expected, considering she'd never seen the Oozarus firsthand. Something was up. He folded his arms, eyeing them both with suspicion. "What's going on here?"

Chi-Chi smiled weakly, pulling him inside and shutting the front door. "You must be tired. Did you have a long day? Would you like some tea? Mama cooked plenty of food! You will be delighted to see—"

"Why are you acting like everything is normal?" Gohan interrupted, growing irritated.

Chi-Chi continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Oh, you know what? I haven't seen Videl in a while. You should visit more often. It's like you're depriving me of my granddaughter. It's rather _cruel_, Gohan."

"MOTHER!" Gohan shouted.

Kakarot became quite serious as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Chi-Chi. It's time we told him everything."

Gohan didn't get it. "Tell me what?"

Chi-Chi sighed, gathering her hands together at her waist. "Gohan. There's plenty you don't know…about the past…and before you were born. Who your uncle and aunt are. How your father and I met. So, please, have a seat."

* * *

A thin, shadowy figure neared. Small Lady got on her guard, albeit clumsily, her arms and knees still shaking from shock. The person that came into view was a woman with grey skin, a black crown and red hair that rippled in the wind. She surveyed the damage Trunks had caused with an air of disdain, then her terrifying, golden eyes landed on the Princess.

"Ah, my dear niece. We meet at last."

The Princess' lip quivered. "Beryl..."

"_Queen_ Beryl," the woman hissed, pointing a long-nailed finger at her. "Can't you see? This Kingdom is _mine_ now. But it seems someone has decimated my army. Who was it? It couldn't have been you—could it?"

Small Lady struggled to hold back the tears. "It was Trunks...Vegeta III…the Saiyan Prince."

Beryl's eyes flashed. "Really?" she eased in towards her at a leisurely pace. "And he's left you to fend for yourself? Such a pity…"

Without warning, Beryl glowed a neon red. The wicked witch pelted out a burst of black magical ki, striking Small Lady at her core. She screamed.

"My, how _weak_ you are! Not even able to resist?" Beryl laughed. "Endymion's daughter will now die at my hands! Who would have thought?"

Small Lady collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony. She was still too shaken and traumatized from what Trunks had done. She wasn't just unprepared. She was drained of all will to fight back. She lay on the cold ground, gazing wretchedly up at the blackened sky. She wanted to be with him. Nobody would let it happen. Not her parents, not his, not their kingdoms, not Frieza, not Beryl and not even fate itself. She wondered; had they been ordinary people, would they have been able to be together instead of fighting? She remembered how they first met as children, pure-hearted and innocent. Even then, it ended tragically. Again…things were ending tragically.

"Well, dear niece, it's a shame that we meet under these circumstances," Beryl jeered, now towering over the Princess and leering down at her with hateful eyes.

Small Lady glared back, uttering weakly. "You will be defeated…evil will always be defeated…"

Beryl snarled, "Your kingdom will never defeat me, you little wench. Perhaps you are familiar with someone named Queen Metalia? Both of your grandmothers died because of Metalia. And right as we speak, even that Saiyan wasteland will see the wrath of Metalia."

Small Lady's eyes widened. That red fog? That was Queen Metalia? She bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly out of frustration. So Trunks—their last hope— had died, and now both their kingdoms would be under siege simultaneously, going unchallenged by three evil forces.

Beryl continued to snicker wickedly. "I hope you're prepared for your early demise, Princess."

Beryl was going to kill her.

Small Lady couldn't take it. She couldn't let this happen. There was just too much pain, too much destruction. If she was going to die now, she wasn't going to let it all be in vain. There _was_ still another hope for salvation left. She held out her hands, allowing the Silver Crystal to form between them. It and her body began to glisten, and then its white light poured out, blinding Queen Beryl.

"Ackk! What are you doing?!" Beryl screeched.

Small Lady's lips tugged into a smile. "I'm sorry Mama, Papa...please understand," she whispered softly. She then summoned her last bit of determination…this was the least she could do for them. It was the job her grandmother started but hadn't fully finished. She would seal away Beryl and Metalia permanently. She would heal their worlds with the Silver Crystal.

The light funnelled out into a single, colossal band of energy. It struck Beryl square in the centre, drowning out her pitiful cries. It illuminated outward, spreading across the Earth in a blanket of stars. It pierced stridently through the heavens, boring into outer space.

Small Lady's smile widened as the tears streamed down to her chin. She prayed the light of the Crystal would reach them, that her heart was pure and strong enough, that her treasured love for Trunks, for everyone, and her desire to make things right again was enough to make it work. She shut her eyes again, long lashes tickling at her cheeks.

She flopped backwards and her arms dropped to her sides as she breathed her last breath.


	24. Chapter 23: Moonlight Legend

**Chapter 23: Moonlight Densetsu (Legend)**

The Supreme Kai stared out from his perch, the largest peak of the Sacred World of the Kais. At his side was Kibito, rigid and soundless.

There were some things Kaioshin couldn't predict.

He knew if the Saiyans and Moonites fought, it would lead to trouble. It turned out that "trouble" was others in the universe feeling threatened by their powers. As Kaioshin feared, chaos took hold, preventing anyone from acting sensibly.

And so evil had come as anticipated, but in the form of Frieza and Beryl. The Prince had done away with Frieza and the Ginyu Force. The Princess had sealed away Beryl and Metalia. Because they so loved each other—this was how it unfolded. Kaioshin knew that their coming together could change everything. He knew it could be Earth's salvation from inevitable evil. But this wasn't the way he thought it would all happen. Not at such a heavy price.

Yes, everything was quiet now. Everything was still. The Saiyans had settled down. The Silver Crystal was safe. Peace between the warring sides had finally come, however, not without leaving a hollow emptiness in everyone's heart.

If she hadn't left the Moon_ just_ as he arrived...if she had arrived on Earth just a minute sooner...could things have ended differently?

Peace, it seemed, just wasn't enough.

"We got so far," Kaioshin muttered airily to Kibito. "In the end, it didn't even matter. Did it?"*

* * *

Nearly a week had passed. Even with time slowly continuing on; those who remained struggled to continue on themselves.

Vegeta braced himself against the bedroom door. He could hear his wife's heavy sobs. He sighed, and then slowly slid the door open. He stood at the door's frame for a while, feeling foolish as he watched Bulma's shoulders bob, her face buried miserably in her hands. She hadn't stopped crying since she heard the news. Vegeta entered in, his usual proud, upright posture notably absent. He quietly took the spot beside her on the bed. She sniffled, and looked over at him with red, glassy, heartbroken eyes. Vegeta grimaced. The sight made his stomach turn.

"If I paid more attention to him when he was younger he would have never run off," she started.

Vegeta groaned. She was going to rehash this again. Just like the time the boy lost his tail. _"Bulma…" _he coaxed.

"He wouldn't have ever met her! It's true, isn't it? I should have been there to stop him! And if I hadn't told him to make his own decision, he might not have run off this time too. I should…have stopped him," she broke into another demented crying fit.

Vegeta felt a wrenching ache in his chest. He hated this feeling! More than anything he _hated_ it! He reached out suddenly, wrapping his arms firmly around Bulma. She shuddered.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," he said gruffly.

"Vegeta?" she spluttered, surprise clear in her tone.

"I never listened to him. To anyone. I never gave him a hug, did I? I never told him I was proud of him." The King pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. "Have I ever told you…any of you…that I loved you?"

Bulma was stunned into a daze, her lower lip trembling. "Vegeta…"

He exhaled, finding the courage to say what he felt he had to, what he should have said years ago. "It's not your fault, Bulma. _It's mine_." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, before letting her go entirely. He stood up, allowing the bed to creak as he crossed the room and left, leaving her gaping after him.

When Vegeta found out what happened, his first feeling was of rage. That the boy was so willing to throw away his life was something he couldn't accept. Though the girl indeed managed to save the Saiyans from Metalia, he resented everything about the Moon in that moment. That princess had power over the Prince's heart the way the moonlight had power over all Saiyans.

Then, the days went on as they always did.

Vegeta's anger gave way to sadness. What his son didn't know was that he was considering uniting the kingdoms for real, though mostly for his own self-interest—for the Silver Crystal. Now that Trunks had given his life, Vegeta was forced into introspection. That's when he came to an odd revelation. The _moonlight_ didn't have power over Saiyans. It _gave_ them power. And likewise, the Princess _gave_ Trunks a _different_ kind of power. A power that made him stand for something even at risk of losing everything. The power that allowed him to become a Super-Saiyan. This was what gave the Silver Crystal _its_ power. _The power to feel, to selflessly sacrifice_. There were more important things in life than greatness, than strength, than even pride. It was a lesson Trunks had learned at a young age.

Vegeta wished he himself had learned that lesson sooner.

As the King made his way past the Headquarters, he knew what he had to do. He needed to make things right. Bardock was already waiting, standing at the door of a large two-man Space Pod.

"Ready to go, Your Majesty?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," grumbled Vegeta as he entered in first.

* * *

For seven straight days the Silver Millennium fell into a state of mourning. The Sailor Senshi sadly guarded the Crystal Palace gates, though what remained of the palace of glass and stone only served as a reminder of the tragedy that had unfolded around it.

The Queen refused to leave her bed.

For the same seven days she remained there, saddened and unwell. She couldn't fight her daughter's heart after all. She wondered why she had even dared. She understood romance more than anyone else. Small Lady was right. She had done the same with Endymion. Serenity wondered if things could have turned out differently. What if they had learned to fight _with_ the Saiyans instead of _against_ them? Would they have been able to defeat Frieza and Beryl without so much carnage? Would their children still be around today?

She looked up at Endymion who was at her bedside, gently holding her hand. His face was expressionless. He was hurting more than he was willing to let on. His sweet daughter, his only child…he loved her dearly, Serenity knew. She offered a small smile.

"Endymion, there is something I must do," she said softly.

Endymion shut his eyes in anguish. He gulped. "No. Anything but that..."

Serenity squeezed his hand. "I must. Don't you see? Our daughter made the greatest sacrifice. And to our kingdom, Prince Trunks is also a great hero. This is the right thing to do. I owe her this, her only wish."

Endymion shook his head, looking frantic. "But what about everyone who's _left_, Serenity? What about the Kingdom? What about _me_?"

Serenity sighed, reaching out to affectionately stroke his dark hair. "Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're gone," she whispered calmly.*

Endymion strained to whisper, "If I could, then I would… I'd go wherever you will go."*

She shook her head. "You must remain. With you here, there's nothing I fear. I believe that the spirit, that the heart goes on. It must go on. In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time."*

Endymion sniffed, still holding her hand tightly. He didn't want to accept her decision, but he knew he must. The Queen would make her own sacrifice as well. She would harness the power of the Silver Crystal to make it so the Prince and Princess, all affected, may be reborn on Earth. They would be free from the strife of royalty, the burden of not meeting expectations, free of people's scrutiny. Free at last to really live.

* * *

Vegeta had swallowed every last bit of his pride. Within several days, he had pulled strings, accomplishing the miracle of meeting the Great Elder. Now, here he was on Planet Namek, kneeling before him. With the aid of their dragon balls, he would bring Trunks back. He hated having to stoop so low as to beg, but when he thought about his wife's cheerless face…he forgot all about shame.

"I'm begging you—you know I never beg. Please, Great Elder, I just want my son back," groveled the King.

The Namekians exchanged glances, looking sad as they regarded him with pitying eyes. Vegeta grimaced. He loathed those stares. With the Elder's approval, another green man waved his hands over the large pumpkin-sized dragon balls. They glowed florescent orange. The sky blackened, and a funnel of energy sprung from them. The enormous, scaly, red-eyed dragon, Porunga, was summoned. He hovered ominously above them. The Namek spoke to it at once, relaying Vegeta's wish. The dragon was quiet for several minutes as they waited. It let out a groan and shook its head.

"Your wish is denied. He doesn't want to return," the dragon announced.

_"What?"_ Vegeta couldn't believe it.

"I can only bring someone back if it is their will. You have three wishes. What will you decide?" It sounded impatient.

For the first time, Vegeta felt helpless, unable to meet with confidence the eyes of the awaiting Namekians or Bardock. His son didn't want to return? Was being a prince of their planet so much of a burden? Had he been that cruel as a father? Vegeta folded his arms, thinking of everyone who was left. He glanced at Bardock, and his thoughts were of Kakarot who resembled him. Kakarot's sons were deprived of realizing their greatness because of his jealousy. But Kakarot deserved better. Truth be told, Kakarot was the one who brought him the woman he loved. Ever since he first laid his eyes on Bulma, gazing at her from afar, before they'd even met, he knew there wasn't anyone he desired more. In spite of all of this, he had mistreated _so many_ of them.

Vegeta gave Porunga a thoughtful glance. "Three wishes, you say?"

* * *

Another week passed.

Endymion had finally found the confidence to make the trek to planet Vegeta. He opted to meet the King personally, for the first time. As he came to the front of the grand Saiyan fortress, he was led by several armour-clad men and women into the castle. He came to the King's chambers where Vegeta was already sitting quite calmly at his throne. Endymion's deep blue eyes met Vegeta's black and the men shook hands.

"Sit," Vegeta said courteously, indicating a waiting chair. Endymion did exactly this. The awkwardness passed after a few minutes and then the men spoke to each other. They talked casually about things like the space weather, the meteor showers, the days getting shorter. Then they talked about more serious things, like their respective roles in the universe. They wanted to regain their lost ties, their long history of trade. Things were going to change from now on—for the better. They agreed, and shook hands once more.

As Endymion rose out of his seat, preparing to leave, the door slid open, and a woman stepped in along with a toddler that could have been her clone.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you had a guest," the woman mumbled to Vegeta, looking quite embarrassed.

"Oh, no, it's quite alright. I was just leaving," Endymion said with a chuckle. He watched as the woman set down the child. She waddled over to King Vegeta with a bright-eyed smile.

"Papa!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Vegeta knelt down to gently pat her head. It was a beautiful scene, but Endymion felt a pang of grief. She reminded him so much of Small Lady when she was that age.

"Your daughter?" Endymion remarked, steadying his tone.

Vegeta nodded. "My only."

Endymion smiled. "She will make a great ruler some day."

Upon leaving the fortress, he wiped his eyes. He couldn't let emotions consume him yet. He still had one last mission. Endymion proceeded down a narrow path, past a slew of trees. He ignored the stares of the many Saiyans as he came upon a small house. _This was the one_. He watched the back of a woman's head as she hung the last of a set of clothing on a line. She bent down to pick up her basket, turned, and then their eyes met. The basket fell from her grasp.

"Endymion?" she uttered.

"Chi-Chi," he greeted.

She invited him inside. It was apparent that her husband wasn't home. The pair sat around a tiny wooden table in this tiny room. He felt much too large in his chair. It was jarring to see that this was her life now. So simple. So quaint. A far cry from her former life as royalty on Earth. But she was at ease here. Chi-Chi kindly offered him some tea and a tray of dumplings. He ate with polite chews, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"So we meet again. It's been a while. Where shall we begin?" she mumbled.*

"Feels like forever," he agreed.*

They both smiled sad smiles. They had to learn to forgive each other for the past. They had to overcome. After all, they had both lost a child in this tangled web of fate.

"I never thought Beryl would have done to you what she had done to me," Chi-Chi said.

Endymion folded his hands politely. "Father and I made the mistake of rejecting you. She had fooled us all. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry."

Chi-Chi didn't respond.

Endymion was saddened, eyes falling on a family painting directly behind her on the wall. Had he seen the boy before? At the masquerade ball with the Prince?

"I wish I had a chance to meet my youngest nephew," Endymion muttered absently.

Chi-Chi brought her hands over her eyes and broke down into tears. Endymion resorted to staring despondently into his teacup. He wondered if he should have brought it up. He knew exactly how she felt.

The door opened just then, and a young man entered, maybe Endymion's height. He called out a greeting to his mother but then gave pause once he saw Endymion. He stared. Chi-Chi glanced blearily at him. She sniveled.

"Gohan, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Gohan already understood. "Uncle."

Endymion stood suddenly, regarding Gohan reverently. This was his family. His blood. He offered a hand. "I feel like I don't deserve it, but a handshake is all I ask for having the pleasure of meeting you. Finally."

Gohan didn't shake it. Instead he surprised him; leaning in, he gave him a great hug. "I ran off that night but I should have helped her. My cousin," Gohan wept. "I didn't know she was. _I didn't know_…"

Endymion patted his back lightly. It was such a simple gesture, yet it spoke volumes. Gohan wasn't ordinary. He had a good heart.

"Gohan, I have a request for you. It's a mighty one, but I ask that you do not refuse."

Gohan squinted at him behind watery eyes. Chi-Chi looked curious as well. Endymion gripped his shoulders. "There is no longer an heir for the Moon Kingdom. The Silver Crystal is no more but I ask that you take my place as its leader."

Gohan drew back, jaw dropping to the floor. "W-What? Me? But I'm no way capable—I mean, I'm just an ordinary person! _Half-Saiyan_. And the Moonites won't..."

"They wanted us to unite the kingdoms. So what better way? What better person than you, Gohan? You are the only family I have left. You have the strength and heart to lead. I believe you can do it."

Gohan stared in stunned silence, shifting his eyes to his mother. He gave an uncertain smile. "Can I think about it?"

Endymion grinned. "Take as long as you need."

Shortly after, Endymion left the tiny house and made the long trip back to the Moon. The Moon was temporarily under the leadership of Sailor Venus. But someday, Venus, along with the other Senshi would be gone, off to rule their respective planets. The Moon would be without an heir or its treasured guardians. He thought of Serenity's wise words. There was nothing to fear. He knew the legacy of the Moon, it would go on. He had faith in Gohan. He would be the one.

* * *

**Thirteen Years Later**

* * *

It was the early afternoon and the sun was shining. It was a beautiful day. A large crowd had gathered around the Central City parliament square. They were the faithful subjects of the land and they came to watch as their King gave a speech. It was the 12th anniversary of his rule, 13 years since the Earth was saved from the wrath of a malevolent witch known as Queen Beryl. The King finished his speech at last. The crowd gave a standing ovation as he waved his furry paw at them and stepped down from the stage. Now that he had finished speaking, the festivities would begin. Several performers took to the stage afterwards. It was amazing how just decades prior, King Furry had been just Prime Minister Furry. That was until the one named "Endymion" had stepped down and given _him_ the title of King of the Earth.

The Princess gave a light yawn. She turned her head, noticing her mother and father in the distance, talking to some official. She rolled her eyes. It was too nice a day to spend on royal business. She decided to slip away from the crowd, in search of more _interesting_ things. She lurked past the masses, stopping only to admire the large, white marble statue at the centre of a water fountain. It was of her brother and his love, the former Moon Princess. It had been placed there in their honour as a symbol of peace and unity. She smiled, and her heart swelled with pride. _Her brother was truly amazing._ Suddenly, just beyond the statue, _someone_ caught her eye: the breath-taking, young Half-Moonite, Half-Earthling general, Calcite. She blushed. She decided to walk on, but couldn't stop staring. He noticed her at last, his white hair breezing in the wind, his marble-stone eyes gleaming. He winked. Feeling flustered, the Princess didn't notice someone in front of her. She collided with the person.

"Bulla!" the person shouted agitatedly.

Princess Bulla rubbed her head tenderly. "Oh, Pan. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention…"

Princess Pan, the Princess of the Moon and future guardian of the Earth, narrowed her eyes, directing a furtive glance at Calcite. "_Him_ again, hm? Have you asked him out yet?"

Bulla's cheeks brightened. "I will. _Soon_."

"Don't be _shy_. What are you waiting for? It's not like it's _forbidden_ or anything," Pan tittered. She then averted her gaze to the many heads of the crowd. "Say, you haven't seen Nori anywhere, have you? He's run off again. Grandma's been looking everywhere for him."

Nori was Pan's younger cousin.

Bulla slowly shook her head.

Right on cue, Pan's grandmother shoved through the crowd, tugging the boy by his cheek.

"Darn it, Nori! What have I told you about sticking together? And where do I find you? Hanging around the _buffet table_?"

"B-But Grandma—Earth food is so good! I couldn't help it!" cried the wild-haired boy. "Ow! This hurts!"

"It _better_ hurt. Good grief! You're just like your father," Chi-Chi grumbled. "_Thirteen years-old._ Don't you think it's time you've acted your age?"

Nori had been raised by his grandmother, Chi-Chi. As the pair walked by, Pan giggled and Nori glanced over, meeting their eyes. He stuck his tongue out teasingly. He was always a joker. Nori never knew his parents, but no one would ever know it.

He was as happy as always.

"Well, we can't just be standing around. Let's have an adventure," Pan said adamantly, grabbing Bulla by the hand. "It's not everyday we get to see each other, after all!"

"Yeah!" Bulla smiled. An adventure was just what she was looking for. "Let's go!"

* * *

END

* * *

**Final Author's Note:**

_Saiyamoon Dynasty_ was something I had wanted to write for many years, but only was able to write now. So from beginning to end, the plot was already in my head. And of course, the twist is that creating a "Saiyamoon Dynasty" involved everyone in the end, not just Trunks &amp; Chibiusa. Though they both didn't get to be with each other in life they did in Other World, but in doing that they changed everything for everyone. Vegeta became a better person. Bulma learned her husband wasn't completely horrible. Serenity and Endymion learned to forgive. Chi-Chi got to go back to Earth. Gohan became relevant. And nothing is forbidden anymore. :P

Oh, and the last two chapters had bits of _Hikari no Willpower_, _Numb_, _In the End_, _My Heart Will Go On, Wherever you Will Go _and _My Sacrifice_ tossed in, for total randomness sake. :D

A lot of things inspired me while writing this. The running theme with this story is that most of the chapters are named after Alien invasion films or Sailor Moon/DBZ songs.

Chi-Chi/Endymion/Beryl's conflict with the Ox King is loosely inspired by _King Lear_, a Shakespeare play where the good daughter is disowned by the king, and the wicked daughter manages to trick the king for inheritance.

I've always shipped T+C, but when I thought about them in this kind of situation (since Saiyans and Sailor Moon people are polar opposites), I realised really they weren't that compatible. And so then that brings me back to the _entire_ story, which is based on Shakespeare's tragedy, _Romeo and Juliet_.

So the characters actually share roles with those in the play:

Romeo - Trunks  
Juliet - Chibi-usa  
Capulet – Endymion and Serenity  
Montague – Vegeta and Bulma  
Benvolio/Mercutio – Goten  
Tybalt – Sailor Mars  
Nurse – Diana  
Rosaline – Romana  
Paris – Helios  
Friar Lawrence- Kaioshin/ Supreme Kai

So I included the character deaths. The exceptions are Mars (I went for Jadeite instead, since he's more useless than she is) and Paris/Helios who isn't killed by Romeo/Trunks (because how could I make Trunks do that to poor Helios, honestly?). Instead of Lady Montague/Bulma, Lady Capulet/Queen Serenity dies. Although I let Trunks and Chibiusa die as they do in _R&amp; J_, I wanted their reasons to be a _little_ better, by adding the sacrifice thing. Also reincarnation is cool. Classic Sailor Moon twist! : )

**Random Trivia:** _Nori is named after a type of seaweed. :D_

Anyway, if you like this, feel free to fave/follow my author page and check out The Saiyamoon Destiny. It will be nothing like this story, but it will follow Trunks and Chibiusa as their future reincarnated selves.

Thanks for reading.

-Abielle


End file.
